Pony Art Online
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Es el año 2025 y los juegos de RPG realidad virtual están en su apogeo. Dos gamers entran en un juego llamado Legends of Equestria creyendo que es otro más de tantos RPG pero tal vez sea mucho más. Twilight, como nueva Princesa, tendrá que lidiar con la visita de dos misteriosos guerreros llamados el Espadachín Negro y Destello Veloz. ¿Serán amigos o tal vez una nueva amenaza?
1. Chapter 1

**Llegada:**

Twilight no podía creerlo, no llevaba ni dos meses como Princesa de Equestria y Canterlot era el vivo retrato del caos. Y todo porque a Discord no se le ocurrió mejor forma de celebrar el día de los inocentes que liberar una Osa Mayor en plena capital. Por todas partes soldados corrían a detener a la gigantesca bestia pero sin lograr nada, pues ésta estaba demasiado enfurecida y confundida para reaccionar pacíficamente.

—Y precisamente la Princesa me dejó a cargo del Reino mientras se iba a hacer alguna misión diplomática, ella sabría qué hacer — gruñó para sí misma Twilight que volaba en círculos tratando de tener una vista más panorámica de la situación. — Maldito Discord, ya no es malvado pero sigue siendo molesto.

La joven alicornio seguía volando, arrojando rayos contra la osa mayor. Su esperanza era que se concentrara en ella y así poder alejarla de la ciudad.

—¡Twilight! — Escuchó que la llamaban.

—¡Chicas! — Saludó ella a sus amigas. — Que bueno que llegan. Ayúdenme por favor. Tenemos que sacar a esta cosa de Canterlot y luego quiero que Fluttershy use su Mirada para regresarla al bosque. ¿Creen que podrán?

Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Applejack se cuadraron ligeramente y corrieron hacia la bestia que seguía destrozándolo todo. Applejack hizo girar su lazo y trató de atrapar la pata de la bestia, quien sólo rugió y la levantó con todo y la vaquera, quien gritó asustada. Rainbow Dash voló a ayudar a su amiga, quien cayó a salvo sobre su lomo. Ambas volaron lejos de ahí esperando a que la bestia cayera en la trampa de Pinkie Pie.

La poni rosa pensó en que lo mejor sería atraerla lejos de la ciudad con deliciosa comida (una idea relativamente razonable para Pinkie). Ésta funcionó, rápidamente la bestia comenzó a devorar pastel tras pastel que Pinkie iba poniendo por la calle principal de Canterlot. Desgraciadamente la bestia adivinó que los pasteles venían del saco que cargaba la poni rosa y se la quitó de un lengüetazo.

Twilight gruñó.

—¡Bien chicas, la inmovilizaré con mi magia y Fluttershy, creemos en ti!

—¡De acuerdo! — Gritó la pegaso amarilla armándose lo más que pudiera de valor.

—¡Rarity, un poco de apoyo mágico me vendría bien! — Agregó Twilight comenzando a hacer brillar su cuerno.

Rarity asintió y comenzó a hacer otro tanto. La osa mayor pronto se vio atrapada por las dos auras mágicas y entonces Fluttershy se elevó hacia ella con todo su poder y le dedicó su famosísima Mirada.

—¡Oye tú! ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a ponis inocentes así como así? Tú con tu enorme tamaño deberías estar cuidando de tus hijos o algo así. Pero no... sólo te quedas aquí y asustas a los demás. Deberías de avergonzarte.

La Osa Mayor bajó la cabeza completamente avergonzada. Las ponis se alegraron, pero no podrían cantar victoria hasta que finalmente saliera de ahí. La Osa Mayor comenzó a retorcer su nariz. Fluttershy siguió con su sermón, así que no se dio cuenta del peligro que corría.

Finalmente un poderoso estornudo, lo suficientemente potente como para mandar a volar los mejores techos de las mansiones de Canterlot (que de hecho eso fue lo que pasó) sacó volando a Fluttershy bastante lejos mientras ésta gritaba de la sorpresa y del shock, Rarity y Twilight perdieron el control del animal.

Viéndose libre y más alterada que nunca, la Osa Mayor recomenzó su locura destructiva. Twilight estaba desesperada, si alguien no hacía algo pronto algo malo iba a pasar.

Y entonces llegaron ellos. Él un semental pegaso color azul marino, con una crin negra corta y desordenada; con hermosos ojos grises. Ella era una unicornio blanca con la melena marrón claro larga y suelta, a excepción de una pequeña coleta en la parte más alta de ésta; y ojos color café rojizo. Ambos vieron al monstruo sin inmutarse demasiado.

—Vaya, apenas estamos comenzando este juego nuevo y ya tenemos un jefe de calabozo — dijo el muchacho evaluando al monstruo.

—Es una suerte que para comenzar este juego nuevo hayamos conservado los atributos de nuestros personajes de SAO — respondió la unicornio al tiempo que hacía un extraño movimiento con su casco delantero y hacía aparecer una extraña pantalla justo frente a ella.

En la pantalla podía leerse "OPCIONES DEL JUGADOR: OBJETOS". Las ponis no entendían qué demonios estaba pasando, o quiénes eran esos dos o qué clase de magia les permitía aparecer una gran lista de lo que parecían ser desde utensilios de cocina hasta armamento, a lo que podían juzgar por las fotografías.

El pegaso sonrió confiado y también se puso a revisar entre sus objetos de jugador. Muy feliz halló lo que buscaba y lo seleccionó, haciendo un ligero click con su casco; al mismo tiempo que su compañera. Frente a ambos aparecieron unas espadas; dos en el caso del pegaso y una sola para la unicornio.

Ambos tomaron sus espadas (que estaban diseñadas para ajustarse a sus cascos iguales a las espadas normales de los guardias reales) y saltaron contra la Osa Mayor. La única que no tenía tiempo de concentrarse en los extraños era Rainbow Dash, quien se entretenía luchando contra la Osa Mayor pateándola en todas partes con la esperanza de llamar su atención y guiarla fuera de Canterlot; y claro, ahora se preocupaba por qué sus amigas no acudían en su auxilio.

Dos salvajes gritos rompieron su concentración. La pegaso cian se volvió hacia los recién llegados. El pegaso azul marino comenzó a atacar a la Osa Mayor usando una espada en cada uno de sus cascos delanteros. La Osa Mayor rugió de dolor y ante la sorpresa de todos, una especie de barra color verde apareció sobre su cabeza.

La barra verde disminuía cada vez que era atacada por una de las espadas del extraño. La bestia arremetió contra el poni entrometido, cuando la joven unicornio arremetió contra una de sus patas a una gran velocidad. La Osa Mayor rugió todavía más y la barra verde sobre su cabeza disminuyó hasta casi la mitad.

Fluttershy se escandalizó y soltó un gritito de horror.

—Fluttershy, ¿qué pasa contigo? — Quiso saber Twilight.

La pegaso se mordió los cascos completamente mortificada.

—Chicas, ¿qué no lo ven? Esa barra verde sobre la cabeza de la pobre Osa Mayor es... no sé cómo sea posible algo así pero es... ¡SU MEDIDOR DE VIDA! ¡CHICAS, LA ESTÁN MATANDO!

—¿QUÉ? — Soltaron todas a la vez.

No sabían cómo cosa semejante era posible, pero pronto tuvieron que admitir que lo que decía Fluttershy era acertado. En un par de ocasiones la Osa Mayor le había pegado al pegaso, haciendo aparecer sobre él una barra verde que inmediatamente disminuyó. Eso sólo logró que su amiga unicornio siguiera con sus feroces ataques contra la Osa Mayor. Finalmente el medidor de la Osa Mayor llegó a amarillo y finalmente a rojo. Las Mane 6 corrieron a salvar a la bestia, pero ya era tarde. El pegaso dio un último golpe con sus fatales espadas dobles y la Osa Mayor se convirtió en miles de fragmentos que se desvanecieron en el aire.

Un gigantesco mensaje apareció en el aire: ¡FELICIDADES!

Ambos espadachines volvieron a hacer aparecer las extrañas pantallas blancas y seleccionaron la opción de guardar sus espadas. Ambos chocaron sus cascos de forma de complicidad y se sonriero.

—Oye Kirito, ¿qué has ítem especial obtuviste esta vez? — Preguntó la unicornio.

El pegaso consultó la pantalla blanca y sus ojos se iluminaron de emoción.

—¡Abrigo de media noche! — Anunció satisfecho mientras seleccionaba el mencionado objeto.

Un largo abrigo color negro apareció sobre el cuerpo del pegaso dándole un toque misterioso.

—Así que has vuelto a ser el "Espadachín Negro", verdad? — Quiso saber la unicornio.

El llamado Kirito sonrió pícaramente.

—Y tú vuelves a ser "Destello Veloz Asuna" — felicitó él.

Así, los dos triunfadores se dirigieron hacia la salida, pero se toparon con la severa mirada de las Mane 6. Especialmente Fluttershy quien se acercó a ellos amenazante con su famosa Mirada, que resultaba más temible que nunca ahora que estaba acompañada de lágrimas de dolor y verdadera furia.

—¡Ustedes dos! ¿Cómo se atreven a lastimar a una criatura inocente así como así? ¿No les da vergüenza? ¡Todo lo que tenían que hacer era guiarla fuera de aquí, no era su culpa que fuera utilizada como broma pesada por el tonto de Discord. Pero el que estuviera haciendo toda esa destrucción no era su culpa, estaba asustada. Por eso teníamos que sacarla sin dañarla, pero ustedes... USTEDES...

Sin contenerse más y muy diferente a su naturaleza, Fluttershy se lanzó contra los sorprendidos nuevos ponis. Appejack lazó a su amiga, más por protegerla de las tremendas habilidades de lucha de esos extraños ponis que porque no estuviera furiosa también. La verdad era que a nadie le había gustado el método que usaron.

Twilight, como la Princesa que era, se adelantó a los extraños ponis con autoridad y ordenó a los guardias que los rodearan con las lanzas listas.

—Ustedes dos: ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Por qué tuvieron que matar cruelmente a esa Osa Mayor? — Preguntó ella con autoridad.

Los extraños se miraron confundidos. ¿Qué rayos?

—Pues obviamente para obtener el ítem especial, ganar puntos de experiencia y dinero — respondió la unicornio luego de un rato. — ¿Y qué?

—Oigan, ¿tienen el descaro de pedirnos que les paguemos por esta barbaridad? — Dijo Rainbow Dash casi gritando.

Una vez más los extraños ponis intercambiaron una mirada sin entender ni mu.

—¿Pero qué les pasa a estos NPC? — Quiso saber el pegaso. La unicornio se encogió de hombros. Al final el chico volvió a activar la pantalla blanca y le mostró a los ponis un rincón donde se veía la foto de un puñado de bits y la cantidad de 450. — Estas cosas llamadas bits son el dinero de aquí, ¿no? Se nos transfirieron la mitad de 900 bits a cada uno luego de derrotar a la criatura.

Nadie entendía nada del bando opuesto; ni los espadachines entendían qué pasaba con los ponis, a quienes llamaban NPC; ni los ponis entendían qué sucedía con esos dos extraños. Finalmente Twilight decidió que los interrogaría más adelante.

—Arréstenlos, bajo el cargo de asesinar a un animal protegido por la ley así como alterar el orden público. Más tarde hablaré con ellos, ahora tenemos que limpiar el desastre.

Los guardias asintieron y se llevaron a punta de lanza a los dos espadachines, que miraron hacia el grupo de ponis sin entender nada de nada. Fluttershy los seguía con una mirada asesina, confundiéndolos aún más.

—Oye Kirito — dijo la unicornio, — desconectémonos. Este juego no lo he llegado a comprender todavía y la verdad no me gusta lo que está pasando.

El joven pegaso asintió.

—Tienes razón, Asuna. Precisamente te lo iba a sugerir.

Y antes que los guardias entendieran qué estaba pasando, ambos volvieron a llamar a la pantalla blanca y seleccionaron la opción de "LOG-OUT". Twilight quiso detenerlos, pero éstos ya habían seleccionado la opción y desplomaron inconscientes sobre el suelo.

Los guardias quisieron reanimarlos de algún modo, pero no podían. Estaban como idos.

Sin entender nada, Twilight ordenó que se los llevara al calabozo y que hablarían con ellos en cuanto despertaran. Si es que llegaban a despertarse.

En una casa en un barrio residencial de Tokyo, dos adolescentes se quitaron el novedoso equipo de realidad virtual llamado NerveGear y volvieron al mundo real.

—Eso fue bastante raro — dijo la chica. Era alta y compartía los rasgos de su personaje poni en el cabello y los ojos.

—Síp — murmuró el chico, quien también compartía los rasgos de su yo poni en cuanto al cabello y los ojos grises. — Pero da igual, con la cantidad de juegos RPG que hay hoy en día, basta con transferir los datos de nuestro personaje a otro juego.

Ella asintió, entonces el joven encendió su computadora y comenzó a buscar en línea otro juego al qué conectarse. Al cabo de unos momentos se mostró más que confundido.

—¿Qué pasa, Kazuto? — Quiso saber la chica, que se llamaba Asuna igual que su personaje.

—No puedo conectarme a ningún otro juego. Tal vez se trate de un "bug" o algo pero no puedo desconectarme de Legends of Equestria.

—Prueba reiniciar el equipo.

Kazuto obedeció a su novia, pero nada.

—Por alguna razón nuestros NerveGear no aceptan enlazarse a otro juego que no sea Legends of Equestria.

Asuna levantó una ceja.

—¿Entonces tendremos que resignarnos a ese extraño juego si queremos jugar online?

—Así parece — respondió Kazuto.

Sin saber qué más hacer, ambos se despidieron y decidieron tratar de resolver su problema otro día. En todo caso siempre estaba la opción de intentar terminar el juego, o morir dentro. No sabían, de todos modos no importaba, era pura realidad virtual.

* * *

**Y no hay modo a que me decida con qué jodidos publicar en el fandom, pero primero dios esta historia será la fija. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review. Y espero hallar a alguien que conozca a Asuna y a Kirito de SAO. En fin, sin más:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prófugos:**

Asuna y Kirito abrieron los ojos dándose cuenta que estaban en una especie de prisión. Confundidos comenzaron a ver a los alrededores y se dieron cuenta que les habían traído un cuenco de agua y algo de pan seco.

Kirito se encogió de hombros y sonriente, activó su pantalla de objetos en busca de un ítem que pudiera servirle.

—¿Cómo es que un pegaso como tú puede hacer magia? — Escuchó que una voz severa hablaba detrás de él. — Y más importante, ¿por qué ésta no es anulada si la celda está diseñada para anular toda la magia dentro?

Kirito y Asuna se volvieron. A través de los barrotes pudieron ver a las seis ponis NPCs que antes estaban luchando contra la Osa Mayor y que luego les armaron aquel escándalo por haberla matado.

—Creo que no entiendo la pregunta — dijo Kirito seleccionando el bote de crema batida de la pantalla de objetos.

Las ponis no supieron cómo reaccionar, así que Kirito se limitó a untarle crema a su pan y luego le pasó el bote a Asuna, que lo imitó y ambos comieron aparentemente sin preocupaciones.

—¿Qué hay que entender? — Dijo Twilight por fin. — Haces aparecer esa pantalla blanca de la nada y de ahí sacas ya se tus armas mortales, un poco de crema y hasta eres capaz de hacer que tu conciencia abandone tu cuerpo por completo. Hemos estado vigilando sus cuerpos por más de doce horas y hasta ahora dan señales de vida.

—¡Eso y no nos dejan probar de su crema batida! — Agregó Pinkie Pie gritando muy molesta.

Kirito sin entender muy bien por qué lo hizo, le pasó el bote a Pinkie a través de los barrotes y ésta comenzó a devorarla con una cuchara. Twilight rodó los ojos y entonces Fluttershy se acercó a la reja y una vez más intimidó con su Mirada a esos dos. Tanto Kirito como Asuna retrocedieron, esa mirada era de lo más perturbador que habían visto jugando algún RPG.

—Una vez más, quiero saber por qué mataron a la criatura inocente — dijo Fluttershy con dureza en su voz. — Ella estaba muy asustada, ¿qué no lo entienden? Imagínense estar en su casa tranquilos para luego reaparecer en un entorno completamente extraño en donde un montón de desconocidos los atacan sin razón. ¿Es que no tienen un poco de conciencia? Ella sólo estaba asustada, no tenía la culpa que Discord la usara para sus juegos...

Asuna trató de arreglar la situación mostrándose tranquilizadora.

—Oigan, ya pasamos por esto. Lo hicimos porque era un jefe de calabozo y por el dinero y los ítems que soltó en cuanto acabamos con ella. No es la gran cosa...

—No hay nada peor que matar a un animal inocente sólo por dinero — dijo Fluttershy concentrando su mirada en Asuna.

Ambos ponis se miraron confundidos. La inteligencia artificial de los NPCs estaba más que desarrollada. Pero por más desarrollada que estuviera, no querían pasar su juego explicándoles a los NPCs que eran parte de un mundo virtual y que ellos en verdad no existían.

—Ne, Kirito... ¿y si rompemos los barrotes y nos enfrentamos a ellas? — Preguntó Asuna no viendo una mejor solución.

Como respuesta, Kirito tomó su plato ya vacío y se lo arrojó a Twilight. La alicornio gritó de sorpresa y las demás de indignación, pero un extraño campo de energía no convocado por la alicornio apareció rodeándola con el mensaje:

INMORTAL OBJECT

—Creo que tal vez podamos con las de alrededor, pero no podremos contra ella — anunció Kirito pensativo.

Asuna frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces?

Kirito volvió a llamar a la pantalla de ítems y seleccionó un extraño cristal.

—¿Cristal de salto?

Asuna asintió en silencio y seleccionó el mismo objeto; y antes que las Mane 6 pudieran tener una reacción, ambos activaron el cristal gritando:

—¡Plaza Central!

Un brillo color azul inundó la celda y ambos guerreros desaparecieron sin dejar rastro,

—¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó, Twilight? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash. — ¿No se supone que era a prueba de todo tipo de magia?

La alicornio no entendía nada, igual que las demás.

—Tal vez... la verdad no lo sé. Puedo explicarme lo del amuleto, esta celda está diseñada para bloquear la magia de seres vivientes, pero casi siempre que se arresta a alguien se le revisa que no tenga consigo ningún objeto extraño. Y ustedes vieron a esos dos, parece que sólo ellos pueden acceder a sus objetos mediante esa extraña magia. Rainbow, en verdad no entiendo nada.

Dicho esto, Twilight se dejó caer al suelo desesperada. Sus amigas la rodearon buscando darle algo de apoyo, cosa que funcionó porque finalmente se llegó a levantar,

—Bueno, está bien. Estoy segura que puedo resolver esto por mí misma. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer será buscar a esos dos y algún hechizo para despojarlos de todas esas cosas raras que cargan. Podré lograrlo sola, para demostrarle a la Princesa Celestia que estoy lista para ser Princesa también.

—¿Y dónde empezamos? — Preguntó Rarity emocionada.

—Sí, tengo que darles una lección por la barbaridad que hicieron — gruñó Fluttershy.

Applejack y Rainbow sólo se cuadraron listas para asumir órdenes.

Entonces todas partieron a buscarlos a diferentes puntos de Equestria. Todas a excepción de Pinkie Pie, que devoraba alegremente lo que quedaba de la crema de Kirito.

—Mmh... no sé de qué se preocupan tanto. Alguien que regala tan deliciosa crema batida no puede ser tan malo.

* * *

Kirito y Asuna aparecieron justo en medio de la plaza principal de Canterlot, justo donde habían matado a la Osa Mayor. No sabían en dónde quedaba la prisión en la que los metieron pero sabían que debían esconderse y esconderse ya. Al final decidieron perderse a través de las callejuelas poco transitadas.

—Así que ahora somos fugitivos de la ley — se rio Kirito. — Bueno, parece que este juego se pone cada vez mejor.

—Pero ahora está nuestro problema de alojamiento — dijo pensativa Asuna. — Porque está visto que en este juego los NPC puede mover nuestros avatares mientras estamos desconectados.

Kirito se mordió la lengua pensando qué hacer cuando en todas las calles y callejones del lugar aparecieron grandes carteles con la foto de ambos luchando con la Osa Mayor con la leyenda de:

_SE BUSCAN._

_500 bits de recompensa, por traerlos __vivos__._

_Princesa Twilight Sparkle_

Ambos se sonrieron. En serio que el juego se ponía cada vez mejor.

—Pssst... — escucharon que alguien los llamaba.

Se volvieron, era una unicornio NPC color azul con la crin celeste claro, bellamente peinada y con una copa y un sombrero de brujo, azul cubierto de estrellas doradas.

—¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó Asuna tomando su espada de la pantalla de objetos. — ¿Entregarnos?

Ella sonrió.

—No. Cualquiera que sea enemigo de Sparkle, es amigo mío. Mi nombre es la Gran y Poderosa Trixie y estoy aquí para ofrecerles un casco.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Kirito.

—Pasaba para felicitarlos, no cualquiera derrota a una Osa Mayor, aunque yo hubiera usado un método menos violento, en fin... venía para acá y los escuché hablar que tenían algún problema de alojamiento. Vivo en una pensión muy buena, propiedad de un viejo enemigo de Celestia, un Changelling. No es muy lujoso pero sí cómodo, ya que tiene lo necesario; además que siempre pagues a tiempo, él no hará preguntas.

—¿Y por qué confiar en ti? — Preguntó Kirito.

—Porque no tienes opción — respondió Trixie. — Además, a pesar de no ser abiertamente una enemiga de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, no me negaría a echarle una mano a quien le arruine el día. No se preocupen, vengan conmigo y estarán a salvo.

Los dos guerreros no sabían si confiar o no en la tal Trixie, pero tal como ella les había dicho, no tenían demasiadas opciones. Y en todo caso, bien podían matarla pues no era más que un NPC; o bien, como cualquier RPG, revivirían si morían o algo, así que la siguieron.

**ooo**

La chica silbaba alegremente mientras se colocaba su equipo NerveGear para probar el nuevo juego que había descargado. Al encenderlo, pronto sintió cómo su mente era transportada al mundo virtual en un remolino de color. Finalmente llegó a la interfaz del usuario.

_Bienvenido a Legends of Equestria_  
_Favor coloque el nombre de su avatar para comenzar._

SILICA — escribió ella.

_Seleccione su tipo de poni._

Silica eligió poni terrestre.

_¿Desea transferir datos de un juego anterior_?

Silica seleccionó "Sï".

Ante ella se desplegó la lista de atributos e ítems compatibles entre Legends of Equestria y Sword Art Online. Se alegró de sobremanera cuando se dio cuenta que su dragón mascota, Pina, estaba de vuelta con ella. Finalmente terminó la interfaz y apareció un último mensaje:

_Se le transportará a un destino al azar, ¿está de acuerdo?_

Una vez más Silica seleccionó "Sí" y fue transportada al juego. Todo su alrededor se transformó en una bella entrada en un pequeño pueblo en donde algunos ponis NPC cumplían con sus tareas diarias. Ella leyó:

—"Ponyville". Bueno, primero lo primero. ¡Pina!

La poni activó su pantalla de objetos seleccionando el huevo de su mascota virtual. Una vez con ella, el huevo se rodeó de una extraña luz y una bella dragona con cabeza redonda, escamas azul metálico, panza blanca y espinas azul fuerte miró alegremente a Silica.  
Ningún poni notó lo que hacía, por suerte.

—¡Pina! — Saludó Silica. — Eres un poco diferente a la versión de SAO.

La dragona le sonrió.

—Igual que tú Silica.

—¡Y puedes hablar! — Se maravilló Silica. — En fin, vamos Pina, acompáñame a este nuevo juego.

—Sí que sí — dijo la pequeña dragona andando junto a su ama.

Se topó con varios ponis que la saludaron con amabilidad y ella estaba contenta explorando esta "zona segura" del juego. Entonces alguien llamó su atención tocando su hombro ligeramente.

—¿Sí? — Preguntó Silica.

Pinkie Pie la saludó con su clásico cañón de confeti.

—¡Hola, hola, hola, hola. ¡HOLA! — Gritó alegremente la poni rosa. — ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Eres nueva? ¿Vienes a vivir a Ponyville o sólo estás de visita? ¿Y ese que está contigo es un bebé dragón? Dime, dime, dime, ¡DIME!

Silica se rio alegremente junto con Pina. Estos NPC realmente eran muy agradables.

—Hola, mucho gusto. Me llamo Silica y sí, he venido aquí esperando instalarme y bueno... ya sabes, comenzar mi aventura.

—¿Aventura? ¡Me suena a mucha diversión! — Gritó alegremente Pinkie Pie. — ¿Puedo ir, puedo, puedo, puedo?

Silica se rio.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero dime ¿cómo te llamas?

—¿Oh, yo? ¡Yo soy Pinkie Pie y es un enorme placer conocerte! — Dijo Pinkie pasando de Silica a Pina. — ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Hola, yo soy Pina, la asistente de Silica — se presentó la dragona.

Pinkie aplaudió alegremente.

—Qué bien, ¿sabes? Tengo un amigo que también es un dragón, seguramente estará encantado de conocerte.

Pina también se rio junto con Silica, a quien le gustaba cada vez más este juego.

—Pero bueno. Decías algo de comenzar tu aventura, ¿cuándo empezamos? — Insistió Pinkie Pie.

Silica se calmó un poco.

—No todavía, Pinkie Pie. Tengo que instalarme primero, ya sabes... conseguir objetos, completar misiones básicas y un lugar donde quedarme. Luego comenzaré la aventura y te avisaré apenas lo decida, ¿te parece?

—¡Oki Doki Loki! — Dijo Pinkie saltando alegremente hacia otro sitio. — Pero no te queden ahí, acompáñenme. A mis amigas les encantará conocerlas.

Silica se encogió de hombros y siguió a Pinkie Pie en compañía de Pina.

* * *

**He aquí el siguiente cap de Pony Art Online. ¿Que si pondré a todos los personajes de SAO? No, únicamente agregaré a Suguha (Leafa), a Yui y hasta ahí. En fin, espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews. ¡Por cierto! Pina en Legends of Equestria es una versión femenina de Spike, por si las dudas.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Iniciando un calabozo:**

Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se encontraban charlando tranquilamente esperando a Pinkie Pie y a Twilight para comenzar su picnic. Había sido una semana realmente estresante luego de perderle el rastro a los dos guerreros. Y el problema era que cada vez se tenían más noticias de ellos, como misteriosos valientes que se internaban en los rincones más peligrosos de Equestria para cazar monstruos saliendo siempre victoriosos.

Era frustrante e irritante, sobre todo para Fluttershy, que no comprendía cómo es que la gente los consideraba héroes por hacer tales barbaridades. Y para colmo, su condición como fugitivos de la ley sólo logró convertirlos en una especie de íconos de los jóvenes, poniéndolos como ejemplos de rebeldía y héroes de acción.

Y claro, a Twilight también le resultaba irritante el pensar que ella contribuyó a convertir a esos dos en figuras adoradas por toda la juventud equestriana. Por eso decidieron hacer un pequeño picnic, para desconectarse un poco de todo y pensar con más claridad luego.

Twilight llegó volando con Spike sobre su lomo.

—¡Hola chicas! — Saludó alegremente la alicornio. — ¿Pinkie no ha llegado todavía?

Las demás se encogieron de hombros.

—No ha de tardar — mencionó Rarity como quien no quiere la cosa. — No puedes hacer una fiesta sin que ella se presente a los cinco minutos. Tranquilízate Twilight, precisamente por eso estamos aquí.

—Sí, tienes razón — dijo Twilight acomodándose. — Entonces chicas, ¿qué se cuentan de nuevo?

Reanudaron la conversación evitando el tema de los dos misteriosos guerreros. Entonces Spike se levantó de golpe sorprendiéndolas a todas.

—¿Qué te pasa Spike? — Preguntó Twilight.

—Ella — señaló Spike con corazones en sus ojos. — ¡Es hermosa!

Todas se volvieron a donde el dragón señalaba (Rarity se molestó, hasta ahora Spike sólo tenía ojos para ella pero ahora...). Era Pinkie Pie, que venía en compañía de una nueva poni y un dragón. La poni era color rojo oscuro con el cabello castaño y los ojos ámbar. El dragón era color azul metálico con espinas azules y ojos igualmente azules; con larguísimas pestañas que le daban un toque especial. Spike corrió hacia la dragona con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola dulzura, yo me llamo Spike, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

La dragona se rio y sonrojada le contestó.

—Hola Spike, yo me llamo Pina. Acabo de venir a este lugar junto a mi ama Silica.

Silica saludó alegremente a Spike.

—Hola Spike, tú debes ser el dragón del que nos hablaba Pinkie Pie. Yo soy Silica y tal como lo dijo Pina, acabamos de llegar al pueblo.

Las demás se acercaron lentamente y Pinkie les dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—¡Ey chicas! ¿Ya vieron? ¡Tenemos amigas nuevas! Y vine lo más rápido que pude para presentárselas. Ya saben, me imaginé que les gustaría conocerla porque es la segunda poni con un dragón amigo luego de Twilight. ¿Les agrada? ¿Les agrada? — Saltaba Pinkie emocionada.

Las demás se rieron y poco a poco se fueron presentando, aunque Rarity seguía molesta sin saber por qué. Al final invitaron a Silica a sentarse con ellas y así seguir disfrutando del día.

—Y dime cariño, ¿a qué te dedicas? — Preguntó Rarity con una sonrisa.

Silica sonrió y mostró la marca con forma de dragón que tenía al costado.

—Ya saben, hago trabajitos por ahí. Pero mi profesión principal es la de domadora de bestias. No importa qué tan grande o difícil sea, yo las domaré con facilidad.

—¡Vaya, igual que Fluttershy! — dijo Applejack emocionada. — ¿Y cuál ha sido tu mayor logro, Silica?

La poni se lo pensó por unos momentos y luego abrazó a Pina.

—Pues Pina por supuesto. Se requiere de una gran habilidad para entrenar a un dragón en estado salvaje. ¿Verdad Pina?

La dragona se rio un poco y se acurrucó con su dueña. Las demás se rieron con ternura y luego Silica se fijó en Twilght y Spike.

—¿Y tú también eres domadora de bestias? Pregunto por el dragón... — dijo Silica alegremente.

Twilight se rio.

—No, yo soy Princesa de Equestria. Pero digamos que hacer que el huevo de Spike se abriera fue mi primer examen para entrar a la academia de unicornios superdotados de la Princesa Celestia. Me costó mucho trabajo pero finalmente logré sacar a Spike del huevo y bueno, ha estado conmigo desde entonces. Es algo así como mi hermanito, ¿verdad Spike?

Spike se rio un poco y le dio un amistoso golpe a Twilgiht.

—Tienes razón. Somos muy unidos desde siempre.

Silica sonrió alegremente. En serio que jamás se había topado con NPCs tan bien programados, con una historia propia, trabajos y personalidades tan bien definidas. Y aunque eran puras inteligencias artificiales, se alegraba de haber hecho nuevas amigas en su primer día de juego.

—Oye Silica, ¿y ya decidiste dónde vas a quedarte? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash luego de un rato.

Silica se quedó callada, eso sí que era buena pregunta.

—Pues... todavía no estoy segura. Pensaba buscarme alguna posada para mis primeros días y luego encontrar no sé, algún apartamento o algo así. De todos modos también tengo que conseguir algo de dinero. Tengo un poco que me sobró cuando estaba en Aincrad que me servirá para comenzar pero tengo que ver qué haré.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo? — Preguntó suavemente Fluttershy. — En mi cabaña tengo un cuarto que no uso que de todos modos pensaba alquilar. No te cobraría demasiado, es más, hasta menos que quedarte en la única posada de Ponyville. Además como eres domadora de bestias no te molestan los animales, ¿o sí?

Silica sonrió agradecida.

—Muchas gracias, eso haré — dijo felizmetne.

—Bueno, ¡hoy fiesta de bienvenida en la casa de Fluttershy! — Anunció muy feliz Pinkie Pie y salió corriendo a punto desconocido.

Silica se quedó en una pieza sin entender nada. Adivinando su preocupación, Twilight le puso el casco sobre el hombro.

—No te preocupes por ella. Pinkie Pie se emociona con mucha facilidad cuando se trata de hacer nuevos amigos. Y le encanta organizar fiestas.

Silica se rio, de veras que le gustaba ese nuevo RPG. Y bueno, nadie se había dado cuenta en qué momento Pina y Spike decidieron dar una vuelta por su cuenta.

**...**

Kirito y Asuna se levantaron en su nuevo apartamento, el cual habían alquilado pagando seis semanas de antelación. Tal como su nueva amiga Trixie les había dicho, el Changelling que atendía no hacía preguntas y le bastaba con tener el dinero en su poder. Además no eran los únicos huéspedes con asuntos turbios entre cascos. La mayoría de los habitantes de esa casa de huéspedes eran marginados, cada quien involucrado con algún negocio ilegal o algo así; era una renta relativamente alta, pero valía la pena si podían estarse tranquilos en su hogar.

Trixie se convirtió rápidamente en su gran amiga y era la que les enseñó cómo moverse por las sombras de Canterlot para no ser descubiertos por las autoridades. La propia Trixie tenía sus problemas con la ley al ser la dueña de un puesto de trucos mágicos fraudulentos en los cuales cualquier cliente perdía una considerable cantidad de dinero, pero ese tipo de cosas eran relativamente toleradas en Equestria y si alguna vez la atrapaban, ella se limitaba a pagar la multa.

Ahora, los problemas de Kirito y Asuna eran bastante graves. El matar a un animal protegido era una cosa, pero habían escapado de la cárcel con el agravante de haber intentado atacar a la Princesa Twilight y para colmo ahora eran conocidísimos cazadores furtivos así que en caso los atraparan la cosa no iba a arreglarse con una simple multa.

Los dos guerreros se encontraban revisando su inventario cuando Trixie llamó.

—Kirito, Asuna, soy Trixie.

—Pasa — dijo Asuna abriendo la puerta con su magia.

La unicornio azul entró felizmente y vio cómo ambos preparaban una considerable cantidad de medicinas, alimentos para viaje, equipo para acampar y varias armas de repuesto.

—¿Qué hacen? — Preguntó extrañada.

—Pues preparamos nuestro inventario para entrar a un calabozo abierto llamado Bosque Everfree — explicó Asuna. — Escuchamos por ahí que se trata de un lugar bastante peligroso con todo tipo de monstruos peligrosos y hechizos extraños. Hasta ahora hemos estado subiendo niveles y obteniendo dinero cazando en los alrededores de Canterlot pero ahora que ya tenemos los ítems necesarios, iremos al bosque.

—Además me encantan los calabozos — agregó Kirito preparando sus dos espadas sobre su lomo.

—¿Se volvieron locos ponis? — Se escandalizó Trixie. — Sé que son muy fuertes y todo, los vi derrotando a una gigantesca hidra, pero hasta el bosque Everfree es demasiado para ustedes. Oigan, sé que apenas nos conocemos y todo pero ya los aprecio chicos...

Kirito se conmovió ligeramente y le sonrió.

—Tranquila, en caso de emergencia hemos preparado suficientes cristales de salto.

Sabiendo que no podía convencerlos de lo contrario, Trixie sólo les deseó suerte. Agradeciéndole el gesto, ambos partieron hacia el perdido bosque Everfree.

El problema principal era llegar rápido, pues su condición de marginados les impedía subirse a un tren o a cualquier otro transporte. Así que tenían que irse por las rutas menos transitadas para no llamar demasiado la atención.

Pasando por la conocida zona roja de Canterlot, se toparon con varios jóvenes poni que estallaron en vítores y pidieron autógrafos y no faltó el que cargaba una cámara y se tomó una foto con sus héroes. Muchos de ellos habían adoptado el usar largos abrigos negros igual que Kirito para emular a su héroe; así como el estilo de crin de Asuna se había puesto de moda.

Ambos, nuevos íconos de la rebeldía, se rieron alegremente de la situación y se dejaron tomar todas las fotos que pudieron, pero sin detenerse demasiado pues debían llegar a su destino antes que oscureciera. Por sus años experiencia en RPGs, sabían que los calabozos abiertos eran mucho más peligrosos de noche y no querían que los sorprendiera la noche antes de establecer su campamento. Peor tomando en cuenta que sus avatares podían ser lastimados mientras estaban desconectados y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

Así, tras una larga jornada de caminata, llegaron a las afueras de Ponyville. Ahora debían de rodear el pueblo si querían llegar al bosque Everfree. Lo normal hubiera sido moverse furtivamente a través de los recovecos menos transitados de Ponyville para llegar antes, pero no conocían el pueblo y no podían arriesgarse ahora que cargaban demasiados ítems.

Entonces, rodeando el pueblo, se toparon con una única casa (o cabaña) construida en un árbol rodeada de jaulas de diferentes tamaños y hasta un gallinero. Estaba justo frente al bosque, lo que era un problema, pero una vez más tuvieron suerte. Por la música a todo volumen que se escuchaba dentro, parecía que estaban de fiesta así que no notarían a los extraños adentrarse al bosque.

* * *

—¿Qué pasa, Rarity? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash. — ¿No te estás divirtiendo?

La unicornio blanca suspiró tristemente con su vaso de ponche mientras miraba hacia un rincón en el que Spike y Pina estaban charlando animadamente, sonrojados ambos.

—¿No me digas que te da celos un dragón? — Se rio Applejack apareciendo detrás. — Vamos Rarity, no es tan malo... Spike por fin se encuentra con alguien de su especie. De hecho, me preocupaba que estuviera rodeado tan sólo de ponis, me alegra ver que está feliz con Pina.

Rarity sonrió ligeramente.

—Bueno sí, es sólo que ya me había acostumbrado a las atenciones de Spikey Wikey. En fin... será mejor que siga su ejemplo y me divierta a mi manera también.

Se rieron, mientras, Silica hablaba alegremente con Fluttershy sobre las criaturas a las que se había enfrentado en Aincrad.

—Vaya — dijo Fluttershy. — Jamás había estado en Aincrad u oído de semejante lugar, pero suena muy peligroso. Me alegra que ahora estés aquí en Ponyville donde todo es más tranquilo.

Silica se rio divertida.

—Sí, bueno... luego de la experiencia que tuve allá en Aincrad estar aquí es más bien refrescante. Me agrada bastante.

Y siguieron charlando. En el bosque, tras derrotar a una pareja de mantícoras dándoles a Kirito y Asuna una cantidad de treinta bits cada quién y hallar un refugio en una cueva vacía, los dos guerreros se las arreglaron para convertir esa débil defensa en un lugar seguro para ellos.

—¿Sabes Kirito? Este lugar Legends of Equestria es el juego más extraño que he jugado. Digo, aparte de tú y yo no hemos visto más jugadores humanos. Tan sólo esos NPC que tienen unas personalidades muy bien definidas pero...

—Es cierto — concedió el espadachín negro. — Pero debes de admitir que al verlos tan humanos te olvidas que no son jugadores. Es extraño, ¿no?

—Pero eso no es todo Kirito, estuve hablando con Rika y me dijo que no encuentra este servidor, que lo ha buscado desde que se lo recomendé pero no encuentra el juego. Es muy extraño; y Egil tampoco lo conoce. Es como si sólo nosotros dos estemos jugando aquí.

Kirito se calló y se puso a reflexionar, de seguro era extraño pero no era lo que más le preocupaba en aquel momento. En todo caso ya tendrían la oportunidad de pensar en algo, de momento todo lo que importaba era terminar el calabozo y tal vez luego de vencer al jefe podrían tener las cosas más claras sobre el juego...

* * *

**Bueno, un capítulo poco emocionante lo sé, pero es necesario para la próxima transición y para introducir mejor al personaje de Silica la domadora de bestias. En fin, alguien por ahí me preguntó si aceptaba OC's. Tristemente no, este es una historia Crossover y los personajes que pienso usar son ya sea de Sword Art Online la versión anime y de MLP. Espero comprendas, en fin...**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**El rescate de Sunny Town**

Asuna y Kazuto se conectaron a los NerveGear listos parar recomenzar su partida de Legnds of Equestria. Ambos ponis, Asuna y Kirito se despertaron dentro de su refugio provisional en el bosque Everfree y comprobaron si sus avatares fueron dañados mientras estaban desconectados. Por suerte no, así que rápidamente tomaron sus espadas de sus inventarios y tras colgárselas a las espaldas, salieron listos para la acción. Asuna parecía como pensativa.

—¿Qué pasa, Asuna? — Quiso saber Kirito.

—No es nada... es sólo que he estado pensando, oye Kirito, ¿y si este tal bosque Everfree no es realmente un calabozo? Bien podría ser una zona poco segura donde puedes morir, pero presiento que los verdaderos calabozos están dentro.

—Puede que tengas razón pero no lo sabremos con certeza si no lo investigamos primero — dijo Kirito sonriendo. — Y la única forma de investigarlo bien es...

—Ya lo sé, jugando. Pues bien, juguemos.

Comenzaron a recorrer el bosque, asegurándose de marcar el camino de vuelta a su refugio. Era bastante amplio y había una cantidad considerable de criaturas que les daban diferentes ítems. Entonces a lo lejos vieron lo que parecía ser un pueblo en medio del bosque. Sin pensarlo mucho, entraron.

—Hola, sean bienvenidos a Sunny Town. Mi nombre es Grey Hoof, ¿en qué puedo servirles?

—Este... mucho gusto, me llamo Kirito y ella es Asuna — dijo el chico con una sonrisa. — Únicamente veníamos en busca de alguna indicación, no se preocupe demasiado...

—Ok — dijo amablemente Grey Hoof.

Entonces se fijó de cerca en los dos viajeros y miró fijamente el abrigo de Kirito.

—Dime Kirito, ¿qué es esa cosa sobre tu costado que cubre tu abrigo?

Sin entender muy bien, Kirito levantó su abrigo para mostrar su Cutie Mark de dos espadas cruzadas. Para él algo bastante normal. Pero no parecía ser el caso para Grey Hoof quien luego miró al Cutie Mark de Asuna, que era una espada como cortando el viento. Los ojos del poni cambiaron a un penetrante color rojo poniendo en alerta a los guerreros.

—Ustedes tienen la marca, ustedes... ¡DEBEN MORIR!

**...**

Twilight regresó a Canterlot a primera hora. La fiesta de Pinkie duró tanto que tuvo que pasar la noche en la biblioteca por practicidad. Spike había pedido quedarse para compartir más con Pina, así que sola se dirigió al Palacio. Se dio cuenta que las Princesas Luna y Celestia estaban ya de vuelta luego de su viaje diplomático. Twilight se inclinó ante las dos de forma respetuosa.

—¡Princesa Luna, Princesa Celestia! — Saludó alegremente. — No las esperaba tan pronto...

—Hola Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel estudiante — saludó con cordialidad la Princesa Celestia. — Nuestro viaje tuvo que acortarse un poco pues nos encontramos con el viejo Discord...

—Y entre risas nos contó de su bromita para Canterlot y venimos lo más rápido que pudimos — se unió Luna. — Pero parece que has podido manejarlo perfectamente, la destrucción es mínima y parece que el animal ha vuelto sano y salvo al bosque. Te felicito Twilight, sabía que eras capaz, pero no me imaginé qué tanto. Qué bien por ti.

Twilight bajó la cabeza.

—¿Pasa algo, mi fiel estudiante? — Preguntó la Princesa Celestia.

Twilight asintió ligeramente.

—Princesas... será mejor que se sienten y... y bueno, es difícil de explicar así que miren dentro de mis recuerdos por favor. En serio ha sido una semana bastante dura.

Las dos se miraron y obedecieron. En los recuerdos de Twilight se podía ver claramente cómo luchó valientemente contra la Osa Mayor con la mayor paz posible, cuando llegaron los dos extraños y con lujo de violencia acabaron con la bestia. Pero entonces, ¿qué significaba esa barra verde que estaba sobre la Osa Mayor, por qué estaba ahí? Y más importante, ¿qué clase de magia estaban usando esos dos y por qué la bestia una vez muerta sólo se desvaneció en pequeños fragmentos? Luego vieron cómo los arrestaron, más para interrogarlos acerca de lo extraño que había pasado que por otra cosa, pero luego ellos cayeron inconscientes y luego cuando recuperaron la conciencia en la celda, simplemente desaparecieron con eso que llamaban "Cristales de salto".

—Así que por eso los más jóvenes estaban usando esos abrigos negros — dijo Luna. — Parece que esos dos están de moda.

Twilight gruñó por lo bajo.

—Es muy fastidioso, por todas partes veo a chicos usando la moda del Espadachín negro y la Destello veloz. Y cada vez siento como si el destino se estuviera burlando de mí...

—Ante todo, maldito Discord, esto fue culpa suya — dijo Luna dejándose caer sobre un sillón. — No temas Twilight Sparkle, ninguna te culpa a ti por esto.

—Luna tiene razón Twilight — agregó Celestia. — Y haré nuestra máxima prioridad el capturar e interrogar a esos dos misteriosos guerreros. Tal vez no sean nuestros enemigos... pero es urgente atraparlos para poder interrogarlos como se debe.

**...**

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders estaban teniendo una típica tarde tratando de hallar sus respectivas Cutie Mark, la actividad del día: el ayudar a Zecora a encontrar las hierbas necesarias para sus pócimas. A diferencia de la mayoría de los adultos, Zecora las dejaba correr un poco más libremente por el bosque Everfree. Al ser su hogar, ella conocía todo lo que había de conocer del bosque y su experiencia le decía que no había mejor forma de aprender que a través de la experiencia. Así pues sólo les mostró una ilustración a las niñas de cómo era la planta que necesitaba y las mandó a que buscaran en un lado del bosque mientras ella se ocupaba de otro lado con otra planta. Y muy contentas, las Cutie Mark Crusaders comenzaron la búsqueda de la planta misteriosa.

—Oigan, ¿no nos estamos alejando demasiado de la casa de Zecora? — Preguntó Sweetie Belle al cabo de un tiempo. — Nunca he venido tan lejos en el boque.

Scootaloo le sonrió alegremente mostrándole el morral a medio llenar.

—No te preocupes tanto Sweetie Belle. Si Zecora nos mandó para acá, es porque sabe que somos capaces. Además todavía no tenemos suficientes plantas. Zecora nos indicó que llenáramos el morral.

—Bueno, tienes razón — concedió Sweetie Belle tomando otro brote que encontró de casualidad.

Siguieron caminando arrancando cuanto brote vieran. Parecía que estaban de malas y no había crecido demasiado esa planta por aquella temporada. Apple Bloom estaba nerviosa, pero no sabía por qué. Sólo algo en su interior le decía que estaban en un lugar que se le hacía horriblemente familiar. Scootaloo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Oigan, ¿qué hace un pueblo aquí en pleno bosque?

Apple Bloom palideció de golpe.

—Chicas... larguémonos mientras podamos — lloriqueó Apple Bloom. — Por favor, no saben a lo que nos estamos metiendo. Salgamos y aquí nada pasó... le diremos a Zecora que no había suficientes plantas y ya. Por favor.

Las dos Crusaders restantes ya habían entrado al pueblo.

—¿De qué te preocupas Apple Bloom? — Preguntó Sweetie Belle con una cálida sonrisa. — Es sólo un inofensivo pueblo...

Apple Bloom aceleró el paso para reunirse con sus amigas.

—Chicas, es en serio. Hay algo que no les he contado. Se los contaré mientras regresamos con Zecora pero debemos dar media vuelta y volver...

Las otras dos se miraron, jamás vieron tan alterada a Apple Bloom. Casi iban a hacerle caso cuando un poni adulto se apareció. Era una poni terrestre con la melena verde musgo y el cuerpo verde. Le sonríe a las chicas.

—Oigan, ¿qué no es nuestra amiga Apple Bloom? Creíamos que ya no volverías a visitarnos. Que gran sorpresa, pasa, pasa...

—¡Te extrañábamos mucho acá en Sunny Twon!

Más y más ponis salían de todos loados, acercándose a las niñas y saludando a Apple Bloom, que era el vivo retrato del terror: sudando y temblando. El que era su líder, Grey Hoof, les sonrió abiertamente.

—Todavía no es muy tarde. Pensé que no veríamos a Apple Bloom hasta que ha hubiera contraído la marca de la maldición, pero no. y hasta ha traído amigas que no están malditas. Vengan, quédense aquí, cuidaremos muy bien de ustedes...

Los ojos de todos cambiaron a un brillante color rojo, para horror de las pequeñas. Apple Bloom buscaba desesperadamente una salida, pero esta vez Grey Hoof se había asegurado de cortarles toda vía de escape y evitar que la que la ayudó a huir la última vez, Mitta, se apareciera.

Iban a atrapar a las chicas cuando una de ellos, Three Leaf, desapareció de repente como en miles de pequeños fragmentos.

—¿QUÉ? — Gritaron esos seres.

Un pegaso color azul marino, con un largo abrigo negro y una Cutie Mark de dos espadas con una espada en su casco avanzaba en actitud retadora. Más ponis fantasma se lanzaron sobre el espadachín, quien se limitó a hacerlos pedazos uno a uno con su horrible habilidad de la espada. El líder rugió y a una señal suya, todos se hundieron en la tierra.

—Esto está lejos de terminar — les dijo Kirito a las niñas. — Quédense cerca, Asuna y yo les despejaremos el camino.

Más ponis fantasma surgieron de la tierra, pero fueron rápidamente despachados por una poni unicornio blanca con una Cutie Mark de una sola espada.

—¡Vámonos! — Ordenó ella.

No había que repetirlo, todos corrieron dejando a los guerreros en cada uno de los extremos de la fila y las pequeñas en medio, para protegerlas.

La voz de Grey Hoof resonó por todo Sunny Twon.

—¿Ustedes creen que se los haremos tan fácil? Ellas son parte de nosotros, ¡PERTENECEN AQUÍ! Nosotros las protegeremos de la Marca...

Más y más ponis fantasma surgieron de las profundidades y avanzaban amenazadoramente contra los héroes. Kirito desenvainó su segunda espada, esto sí que iba a estar difícil.

...

Ya era de noche y las niñas no regresaban de su visita rápida a Zecora. Había pasado tiempo desde que Rarity corrió a casa de la cebra a recoger a las niñas y las demás esperaban expectantes.

Entonces regresó Rarity, en compañía de Zecora y ambas eran el vivo retrato de la preocupación. Zecora bajó la cabeza.

—Esto fue mi culpa, cuando anocheció y las niñas no volvían, jamás pensé que en el bosque se adentrarían. Pensé que estaban en su ciudad natal, por lo visto un error fatal.

—Está bien, Zecora, no te culpes — la tranquilizó Rarity. – Pero ahora debemos de encontrar a las niñas, esa debe ser nuestra máxima prioridad.

Spike, que estaba paseando con Pina, rápidamente se separó y mandó una carta pidiéndole ayuda a Twilight.

...

Twilight junto con Luna y Celestia, se encontraba organizando papeles con diversos asuntos, cuando la carta de Spike se materializó. Twilight la desenrolló.

—No puede ser... — dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué sucede, Twilight? — Preguntó la Princesa Celestia.

—Las niñas... Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo han desaparecido en el bosque Everfree. Las demás están por ir a buscarlas, Princesa Celestia, por favor...

—Claro que puedes ir, Twilight Sparkle — concedió ella. — Es más, yo te acompañaré. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Luna, te dejamos el resto a ti.

Luna asintió y Celestia las teletransportó a ambas a Ponyville.

El equipo de búsqueda, Zecora, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Pina, Silica, Fluttershy y Applejack dio un salto cuando aparecieron las Princesas, pero no dijeron nada y se adentraron al bosque. Zecora las guio a donde perdió el rastro.

—Hennos aquí, el sitio donde las perdí — dijo ella con pesar.

La Princesa Celestia exclamó muy asustada.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa. Por este sitio se encuentra un lugar asolado por una poderosa maldición que ni Luna ni yo hemos podido romper. ¡Vamos, es sólo cuestión de tiempo!

Aceleraron el paso. Por todas partes se escuchaban gemidos de ultratumba. Fluttershy gritó de horror al ver cómo varios ponis esqueleto salían de la tierra y las miraban con sus penetrantes ojos rojos.

—La Marca... ¡TIENEN LA MARCA!

Celestia convocó una Luz especial con su cuerno y ésta alejaba a los entes. Twilight la imitó, pero a medida que avanzaban, la Luz de ambas se fue desvaneciendo hasta volver a la oscuridad.

—¿Qué pasa? — Gritó Pinkie Pie.

—Es la maldición, es tan fuerte que mis poderes son anulados — explicó Celestia desolada.

Nadie dijo nada debido al horror. Rarity probó usar su cuerno como una simple linterna, por suerte esto sí funcionó.

—¡ALLÁ! — Gritó Rainbow Dash señalando.

Las niñas huían de los fantasmas como podían. Sweetie Belle fue la primera en notar a las mayores.

—¡Allá! ¡Han venido a salvarnos! — Gritó de emoción.

Las Crusaders corrieron hacia las mayores, pero más ponis fantasma les cerraron el paso.

—Ellas tienen la Marca, están malditas. Quédense con nosotras...

La Princesa Celestia iba a reaccionar, cuando los fantasmas fueron destruidos en un montón de pequeños fragmentos. Kirito y Asuna despejaban el camino y a una señal suya, las Crusaders corrieron hacia las mayores mientras los dos guerreros seguían eliminando fantasmas.

Las recién llegadas no podían creerlo, ¿el famoso Espadachín negro y la Destello Veloz ayudando a las Crusaders? Asuna rápidamente reconoció a las NPC.

—No hay tiempo de discutir. Ahora debemos salir de aquí, la estrategia es que Kirito y yo despejaremos el camino. ¿Qué esperan?

Obedecieron; y a pesar que los ponis fantasma seguían surgiendo para evitarles la huida, los dos poderosos guerreros los eliminaban a gran velocidad.

—Estamos saliendo de la zona maldita — anunció Celestia al cabo de unos momentos.

Apretaron el paso. Entonces una poni de ojos amarillos, crin naranja claro y cuerpo gris les bloqueó el paso.

—Han demostrado una gran habilidad por haber llegado hasta aquí, pero su suerte cambiará — anunció la desconocida, de nombre Ruby. — Este es mi territorio y yo decido quién sale y quién se queda. Las pequeñas pueden irse. Los demás se quedarán porque se me da la gana-

—¡Ruby! — Gritó Apple Bloom. — ¿Por qué? ¡Creía que éramos amigas!

—Y lo somos, Apple Bloom — dijo Ruby. — Pero yo soy la maldición y la maldición soy yo. La noche que nos conocimos mi meta era la unicornio que te acompañaba, pero resultaste viniendo tú y tuve que sacarte porque soy incapaz de maldecir a una niña pequeña. Pero no importa, las mayores se quedan. Sobre todo tú, Celestia.

—Y todo porque nunca obtuviste tu Cutie Mark en vida — dijo con seriedad Celestia.

—No, eso no me importó gran cosa... hasta que los demás aldeanos me asesinaron pensando que estaba maldita y por eso no tenía Cutie Mark. Cosechas lo que siembras y ellos sembraron mi maldición — dijo Ruby con odio en su voz. — Por eso me llevé sus Cutie Marks, por eso los maldije; y por eso les temen tanto a las marcas, porque fueron lo que ocasionó todo esto. Lo siento pero las cosas no pudieron ser de otra forma.

—Ruby, esta no es la solución — trató de conciliar Celestia. — Vete, descansa en paz y deja a los otros descansar en paz. Te hicieron algo horrible pero no justifica que maldigas este bosque y a tu pueblo por siempre.

Se hizo un largo silencio y luego Ruby sonrió.

—¡NO! — Gritó.

Sobre ella aparecieron cuatro barras color verde, haciendo reaccionar a Asuna y a Kirito.

—Así que ella es la jefa del calabozo llamado Sunny Town — se sonrió Asuna.

—Vamos Asuna, hay un juego que ganar.

Y ambos guerreros se lanzaron contra Ruby espadas en casco.

* * *

**Y bueno, espero les haya gustado. Pensé en usar Story of the Blanks para el primer gran desafío de los dos protagonistas de SAO. Espero que les haya gustado, realmente me entusiasmé con este cap y no podía descansar hasta publicarlo.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**El misterio de Legends of Equestria**

—Ruby, esta no es la solución — trató de conciliar Celestia. — Vete, descansa en paz y deja a los otros descansar en paz. Te hicieron algo horrible pero no justifica que maldigas este bosque y a tu pueblo por siempre.

Se hizo un largo silencio y luego Ruby sonrió.

—¡NO! — Gritó.

Sobre ella aparecieron cuatro largas barras de color verde, haciendo reaccionar a Asuna y a Kirito.

—Así que ella es la jefa de este calabozo llamado Sunny Town — se sonrió Asuna.

—Vamos Asuna, hay que ganar.

Y ambos guerreros se lanzaron contra Ruby con espadas en casco. Ruby recibió dos estocadas de Kirito y una de Asuna antes de reaccionar y esquivar los furiosos golpes de ambos. Por pura casualidad miró hacia arriba y observó cómo su primera barra de HP disminuía inmediatamente. No entendía muy bien qué demonios pasaba pero tenía que deshacerse de esos dos ponis que la atacaban sin temor. Se elevó ligeramente y lanzó rayos fantasmales. Asuna usó su magia de unicornio para protegerse mientras que Kirito se elevaba.

—¿Pegaso? — Gritó asustada Ruby. La verdad era que el abrigo del espadachín negro era realmente engañoso.

Kirito logró derribarla con otros dos golpes de espada y en el suelo Asuna terminó el trabajo con su rapidez y habilidad. La barra de HP disminuyó hasta el amarillo enfureciendo a Ruby y lanzando poderosos rayos fantasmales que a los otros no les dio tiempo a esquivar. Ambos salieron disparados a los pies de las ponis que protegían haciendo sus barras de HP disminuir bastante. Silica se adelantó en compañía de Pina.

—Pina, sánalos por favor — suplicó Silica.

La dragona obedeció y soltó su aliento sobre los dos ponis. El aliento de Pina eran, a diferencia del de Spike, unas chispas brillantes color celeste que se unieron a los guerreros y recuperaron en un instante su perdido HP.

—¿Silica? ¿En verdad eres tú?

La domadora de bestias asintió enérgicamente.

—Son los primeros jugadores humanos que encuentro, luego sólo me he movido entre NPCs — dijo ella. — Pero luego nos las arreglamos, primero hay que derrotar a este jefe.

Kirito asintió y Asuna hizo aparecer una pequeña pantalla de selección frente a Silica.

—¿QUIERES FORMAR UN GRUPO CON ASUNA Y KIRITO? SÍ NO—

Silica seleccionó SÍ y se levantó buscando en su inventario su daga de mano (en este caso de casco), arma que la caracterizaba en Sword Art Online. Los tres guerreros apuntaron sus armas ante la desconcertada Ruby. Ella rugió e hizo que cientos de ponis fantasma se levantaran de las profundidades rodeando a las otras y no menos desconcertadas ponis. A Silica se le escapó un gritito de sorpresa mientras los fantasmas cercaban a sus amigas, entonces se lanzó contra ellos blandiendo su daga. Uno de ellos logró empujar a Rainbow Dash haciéndola caer, pero fue eliminado por la domadora de bestias antes que pudiera hacer un daño verdadero. Otros aprovecharon a que el miedo le impedía moverse a Fluttershy pero igualmente fueron despachados por Silica.

Pinkie gritó de miedo y sin pensarlo mucho, Silica rebuscó en su inventario las demás armas que había recolectado a lo largo de su vida de gamer y se las lanzó a Pinkie, Applejack y Rainbow Dash.

—¡No sé si los NPC puedan usarlas pero tenemos que probar! ¡Rápido, es nuestra única oportunidad!

No había que repetirlo, las tres ponis se hicieron con las espadas cortas y comenzaron a alejar a los ponis fantasma de sus aterrorizadas amigas. Por su parte Rarity, Twilight y la Princesa Celestia estaban alejando a los fantasmas con su magia pero no sabían cuánto podían resistir. Entonces Rainbow voló por todo alrededor eliminando a cuanto poni fantasma se acercara mientras Applejack corría y hacía lo que podía para alejar a la amenaza de las niñas y de Fluttershy que a pesar de su miedo se había puesto frente a las niñas y las envolvió con sus alas en actitud protectora.

Y mientras, Ruby hacía lo que podía para alejar a Asuna y a Kirito, que rápidamente aprendieron sus patrones de ataque haciéndoles más fácil el eludir sus rayos fantasmales y de paso, lastimarla de veras con sus espadas. Ya habían bajado al máximo su primera barra de HP y ahora estaban haciendo que la segunda llegara al amarillo. Ella cambió su estrategia y desapareció a los fantasmas que atacaban a las ponis y los apareció frente a ella para que sirvieran como una especie de escudo entre ella y los guerreros. Kirito decidió elevarse y esquivar a todos, que eran ponis de tierra; desgraciadamente era lo que Ruby buscaba y una vez estuvo sobre ella, le lanzó un rayo fantasmal con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Kirito! — Gritó Asuna dividiendo su atención entre su novio caído y los fantasmas que se aproximaban a ella cada vez más.

Kirito cayó ante los cascos de Celestia y observó cómo el golpe de Ruby hizo que su HP disminuyera al amarillo. Ni modo, era una jefa de calabozo. Se levantó listo para seguir la lucha cuando Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno recuperando todo el HP del guerrero.

—Ni yo misma comprendo por qué hago esto, pero asegúrate que valga la pena — dijo la Princesa con seriedad.

Kirito asintió preparando sus espadas.

—Necesito que nos despejen el camino. ¿Podrían ayudarnos? — Preguntó sin saber por qué diablos pedía ayuda a los NPC.

Celestia asintió y junto con Twilight y Rarity lanzaron un poderoso rayo combinado que limpió tres filas de ponis fantasma abriendo una pequeña brecha hacia la malvada Ruby. Ella gruñó y mandó a los fantasmas que estaban a su alrededor que repararan la brecha. Entonces Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, ayudadas por las espadas de Silica, comenzaron a mantenerlos a raya mientras la domadora de bestias corría en compañías del espadachín negro y la destello veloz para acabar el trabajo de una buena vez.

Los tres hundieron sus espadas en Ruby terminando su segunda barra de HP y comenzando por la tercera. Ella gritó de furia (pues extrañamente no sentía dolor) y trató de quitárselos de encima lanzando más rayos, pues sus fantasmas estaban ocupados con 5 de las mane 6; Celestia había tomado la responsabilidad de proteger a Fluttershy y a las Crusaders.

Los tres guerreros atacaban a Ruby de todas direcciones haciendo que el final se acercara cada vez más. Finalmente la última barra de HP de Ruby llegó a cero y ella desapareció en un montón de fragmentos color azul mientras en el cielo aparecía el mensaje de:

—FELICITACIONES—

Entonces el pueblo maldito comenzó a cambiar. Poco a poco las casas aún en pie se fueron deteriorando para convertirse en ruinas rodeadas de bosque. Era algo aterrador, así que Fluttershy soltó un grito de horror, pero Celestia la tranquilizó.

—Ten calma Fluttershy, la naturaleza sigue su curso ahora que la maldición se ha ido. El peligro de la maldición de Ruby ha pasado por fin.

La pegaso s tranquilizó, aunque sólo un poco. Entonces Asuna y Kirito miraron a las Crusaders.

—¿Ya están bien? — Quiso saber Asuna en tono maternal.

—Sí, gracias a ustedes — dijo Sweetie Belle con un hilo de voz.

Los guerreros asintieron aliviados y se dispusieron a regresar a su refugio, cuando Twilight les cortó el paso. Ambos retrocedieron un paso recordando que ella fue quien los arrestó y que los convirtió en fugitivos, pero se mostraba más calmada ahora que habían salvado a las potrillas.

—Esperen — dijo. — Todavía no se vayan, por favor... sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias pero con todo lo que acaba de pasar ya no sé qué pensar de ustedes. Por favor, sólo quiero que nos expliquen algunas cosas.

—Sí, por favor — dijo Rainbow Dash sin dejar a ver a Silica. — ¿Ya los conocías? ¿Acaso tú también eres una de ellos?

Pina corrió hacia su dueña abrazándola en actitud protectora.

—Por favor no le hagas nada a Silica — pidió suavemente. — Ella no es de las jugadoras de primera línea, ella se especializa en tareas menores y no domina más que lo elemental de la espada; no es una jugadora tan hábil como Kirito y Asuna.

Los guerreros asintieron.

—Así es, dejen a Silica en paz.

—Muy bien — dijo Celestia con calma, como siempre. — Pero deben explicarnos varias cosas. Por ejemplo, ¿qué es eso de jugadores? ¿NPCs? ¿Qué significa todo eso que dicen ustedes? Además, esas barras verdes que aparecen sólo cuando ustedes atacan o son atacados. Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría saber. Ya han demostrado que no son una amenaza, así que al menos ayúdennos a entender.

Asuna y Kirito se miraron sin entender nada. Entonces un rugido de algún animal salvaje hizo reaccionar a Fluttershy.

—Oigan... — dijo con una voz temblorosa — ¿Y si mejor terminamos las preguntas en Ponyville? Por favor...

Sin más, la Princesa Celestia con ayuda de Twilight los telestransportaron a todos a la biblioteca del pueblo. Los tres nuevos se mostraban muy sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada. Entonces Celestia retomó:

—¿Y bien?

Todas los miraban acusadores. Entonces Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se pararon frente a ellos.

—Oigan no es justo que los traten así. Ellos salvaron nuestras vidas. Por favor, no sean tan malos — dijo Sweetie Belle.

—En todo caso si van a decir algo, dígannoslo a Sweetie Belle y a mí que no escuchamos a Apple Bloom cuando nos quiso advertir que ese pueblo era peligroso. Por favor... — defendió Scootaloo.

Las mayores miraron a Apple Bloom como preguntando "¿Ya habías estado ahí?" a lo que ella asintió para sorpresa de todos. Pero entonces los guerreros se miraron. ¿Qué podían hacer? Bien podían utilizar sus cristales de salto y volver a Canterlot pero no querían hacer nada ahora que tenían a dos Inmortal Objetc que podrían detenerlos.

Fue Silica la que tomó la iniciativa, pues ella residía en Ponyville y de alguna forma no quería perder la amistad de las NPC.

—Sé que suena raro y no les agradará lo que diremos, pero ustedes no existen. Son meras programaciones, inteligencias artificiales creadas para hacer más ameno este juego RPG.

—¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó Pinkie repentinamente molesta. — Nosotras existimos, claro que existimos, ¿cómo no vamos a existir? Apuesto que tú estás muy loquita y por eso no quieres decirnos nada.

—Silica tiene razón — dijo Kirito. — Oigan, sé que están muy bien programadas y todo pero no podemos pasarnos explicándole a los NPC o Personajes No Jugables lo que es esto. Legends of Equestria no es más que un juego de realidad virtual. Vienes, te pones un casco en el mundo real y poof, te transportas a un mundo falso en el que tienes poderes y habilidades que antes no tenías.

—Nosotros tenemos vidas, nombres y familias que no tienen nada que ver con Equestria — agregó Asuna. — Y miren, por eso no nos quedamos a ser interrogados la última vez, es casi imposible explicar algo así por bien programados que estén ustedes.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Entonces Applejack miró fijamente a los guerreros.

—Miren, lo único que entiendo es que para ustedes no somos reales. Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué salvaron a mi hermanita y a sus amigas si somos tan falsas? Lo más fácil sería dejar que acabaran con ellas ya que al fin y al cabo no existimos.

Asuna suspiró.

—Kirito y yo tenemos una hija virtual, de la edad de ellas. No pudimos sino salvarlas, ¿entienden?

Comenzó una acalorada discusión entre todos, entonces Kirito se levantó.

—¡Yui! Eso es, ella puede ayudarnos a entender qué clase de juego es este y de paso, cómo desconectarnos o al menos la forma en que debemos jugar.

Y antes que pudieran preguntar qué hacían, Kirito comenzó a revisar en su inventario hasta encontrar una pequeña lágrima de cristal con el título "Alma de Yui". No lo pensó y la seleccionó. La lágrima se materializó y ante las sorprendidas ponis, poco a poco se comenzó a transformar en una potrilla.

Era una unicornio color blanco como Asuna, con largo cabello negro y ojos grises, con una flor en su cabello. No tenía Cutie Mark. Yui parpadeó sorprendida examinando su cuerpo y luego se fijó en Kirito y Asuna.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! — Gritó muy emocionada abrazando a los guerreros.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, ambos abrazaron a su hija virtual. Yui, un pequeño programa que Kirito grabó en su equipo NerveGear y que había adoptado a ambos como sus padres en el juego llamado Sword Art Online había vuelto a la vida en Legends of Equestria. Muy emocionada miró a sus padres.

—Mamá, papá, ¿qué clase de juego es este? — Preguntó.

Kirito acarició el rostro de su hija.

—Eso quisiéramos preguntarte Yui. Por favor dinos qué clase de configuración está usando esto, pues ni Asuna ni yo comprendemos qué está pasando aquí.

Yui obedeció cerrando sus ojos. Al ver a las ponis que no entendían ni jota, Asuna les sonrió tranquilizadora.

—No se preocupen. En cuanto Yui nos dé lo que queremos saber, podremos explicarles mejor las cosas. Sólo no se alarmen demasiado.

Entonces todos hicieron silencio. A los pocos minutos Yui parpadeó sorpendida.

—¿Qué pasa, Yui? — Quiso saber Asuna.

La potrilla parecía muy desconcertada.

—Nada. Diría que aquí estoy configurada como potrilla, pero la verdad es que no estoy configurada en lo absoluto. Siento que me hice real y que todo este mundo es el mundo real.

Los dos guerreros se miraron confundidos.

—¿De qué hablas, Yui?

La pequeña miró desconcertada a sus padres.

—Parece que en vez de ir a un mundo virtual, el NerveGear los transportó a otra realidad. Nou na realidad creada por algún gamer, sino una realidad en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Los gamers se miraron sin entender, ¿qué significaba todo aquello?

* * *

**Y he aquí otro cap de Pony Art Online. Y bueno, sé que para los que no conocen el anime Sword Art Online las cosas se han puesto algo confusas pero trataré de explicarme mejor en el próximo cap. Sin más:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Extraña Conspiración**

Los gamer se miraron sin entender, ¿qué significaba todo aquello? Miraron a Yui que se miraba a su vez tan confundida como ellos.

—¿Pero cómo puede ser posible? — Preguntó Asuna. — Digo... bien, digamos que por alguna extraña razón el NerveGear nos llevó a un mundo real y no virtual; ¿cómo es que seguimos teniendo acceso al menú de opciones, a nuestros ítems y a los atributos que tuvimos en Sword Art Online?

Yui trató de concentrarse pero sólo movió la cabeza confundida.

—Mamá, papá, Silica, la verdad no comprendo nada — dijo la potrilla cada vez más confundida. — No encuentro configuración alguna en mí, o este mundo, los NPCs o incluso en el dragón de Silica. Pero ustedes sí están configurados como jugadores.

Los tres se miraron sin entender nada. Entonces Twilight hizo sonar su casco.

—Oigan, no digo que no esté interesante la conversación pero aun necesitamos respuestas. ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Y cómo es que pudieron aparecer a una potrilla de la nada así como todas esas cosas que cargan?

Los tres se quedaron sin qué decir, entonces Silica se adelantó tomando aire. Si cuando creía que sólo eran NPC apreciaba mucho sus amistades recién hechas, ahora que sabía que de algún modo eran reales no iba a perderlas ahora.

—Bueno, primero que nada deben saber que en nuestro mundo la tecnología ha avanzado un poco más que aquí. Tenemos una especie de aparato llamado computadora que es a la vez una máquina de escribir, una calculadora, sirve para hacer en segundos cosas que te tardarías horas, como cálculos de todo tipo o incluso hacer obras de arte.

Las ponis asintieron, de momento entendían.

—También hay juegos especialmente diseñados para usar en las computadoras y hay de diferentes tipos — agregó Kirito. — Mis favoritos son los llamados RPG en donde creas a un personaje en un mundo de fantasía creado precisamente para que personas entren ahí a jugar. Esos mundos de fantasía están construidos a gusto del creador y según el tipo de mundo que seleccionas, ese es el tipo de personajes que serás.

—En este caso se nos dio a escoger qué tipo de poni queríamos ser y se nos dio una breve reseña de las habilidades de cada uno. Nada más — dijo Asuna.

—Entonces, ustedes entraron a este mundo pensando que era uno de tantos mundos falsos creado sólo para su diversión — dijo Celestia pensativa. — Ya veo... por favor, explíquenme más sobre los llamados juegos RPG.

Los gamers volvieron a verse sin saber cómo responder a eso, entonces Kirito al ser el más experimentado gamer de los tres comenzó a explicar lo mejor que pudo.

—Bueno, en esos mundos encuentras a personas de todo el mundo; pueden estar a kilómetros de distancia en la vida real pero en el juego están caminando juntos, algo así funciona el internet. Y en los juegos RPG hay dos tipos de personajes: los jugadores, aquellos que venimos del mundo real y los NPC o personajes no jugables. Esos personajes tienen respuestas limitadas y están ahí sólo para hacer más amena la estancia del jugador.

—Los NPC pueden ser desde ciudadanos de esos mundos o bien, los enemigos a los que eliminas a cambio de diferentes cosas— siguió Asuna.

—¿Te refieres a lo que le hicieron a la pobrecilla Osa Mayor? — Preguntó Fluttershy indignada mientras avanzaba hacia ellos.

Celestia levantó un casco para contenerla al igual que Twilight.

—Fluttershy, según ellos no era un animal de verdad, sólo era otro NPC. No apruebo lo que hicieron pero no puedo reprochárselos tampoco — dijo Twilight para calmar a su amiga. — Trata de tranquilizarte por favor.

Fluttershy obedeció, aunque seguía mirando mal a Kirito y a Asuna; en cuanto a Silica no sabía todavía qué pensar de ella. Entonces Kirito siguió explicando.

—Y lo que obtienes por derrotar enemigos depende de cada juego, pero lo normal sería un objeto que sólo puede obtenerse tras derrotar al enemigo. Así obtuve una de mis espadas por ejemplo — dicho esto, blandió su espada tipo Elucidator ante las ponis. — O bien, también mejoras las habilidades de tu personaje. Si eres bueno con la espada, cada vez que derrotes a un enemigo te harás mejor con ésta; y si eres veloz, puedes hacerte más veloz; si eres fuerte lo serás todavía más. Así funcionan nuestros juegos.

—Y en el caso de Legends of Equestria, por cada victoria obtuvimos bits y en el caso de la Osa Mayor, el abrigo negro de Kirito — remató Asuna.

Las ponis se miraron entre ellas cada vez más confundidas. Entendían parte, pero sólo parte. Entonces Celestia asintió suavemente.

—Muy bien. Entiendo lo que necesito entender, así que sólo me queda pedirles que por favor salgan de mi Reino y entren a otro juego RPG. Es cierto que no planeaban hacerle mal a mis criaturas y que sigo agradecida por salvar a todo Sunny Town de su maldición y por supuesto a las niñas; pero por favor abandonen Equestria.

—Trataremos, pero no garantizo nada — dijo Kirito. — El problema aquí es que no podemos desconectarnos de este servidor para unirnos a otro. Luego de lo que pasó el primer día quisimos dejar de jugar, créannos, pero no pudimos.

—¿Y no pueden dejar de jugar en mundos falsos y buscarse una vida? — Ironizó Rainbow Dash.

Yui saltó negando con la cabeza.

—Lo siento pero no es tan fácil. Si mamá y papá hacen eso, yo me quedaré atrapada aquí y no volveré a verlos jamás. También Pina, si Silica sale de aquí, jamás podrá volver a verla.

La dragona azul miró horrorizada a su ama, quien la abrazó amorosamente.

—Pero mira el lado bueno Pina, puedes vivir libremente aquí; además ya noté que Spike y tú se han puesto el ojo. Puedes ser feliz sin mí, Pina...

—Pero Yui tiene razón — dijo Asuna. — Si la dejamos aquí y no podemos volver a verla, no quiero desconectarme. Tenemos que buscar la forma en que podamos terminar esto como si fuera otro juego RPG y entrar a otro sin tener que abandonar a nuestra hija.

—¿Pero ella no pertenecía al mundo virtual? — Preguntó Applejack.

—¡Pero me he hecho real! — Se defendió Yui posicionándose frente Asuna y Kirito. — Además, a diferencia de otros programas, yo no soy un simple RPG. Yo tengo sentimientos de verdad y no quiero separarme de ellos jamás.

Kirito y Asuna correspondieron el gesto abrazando más fuerte a Yui y Pina hizo otro tanto con Silica. Twilight y Celestia se miraron por unos momentos. Finalmente Celestia hizo una mueca.

—Esto es mucho más complicado de lo que pensé, pero hay una solución. No me gusta en lo más mínimo pero bueno, todo se confirmará una vez pasemos al otro lado. Kirito, Asuna y Silica: necesito que dejen de jugar por unos instantes.

Sin entender ni jota, asintieron. ¿Acaso ellas pensaban pasar a su mundo? No, era imposible. Abrieron el menú y seleccionaron LOG-OUT. Una vez los tres cuerpos inertes de los guerreros se desplomaron, Celestia murmuró un conjuro a Twilight y comenzaron a brillar sus respectivos cuernos.

Kazuto Kirigaya y Asuna Yuuki se encontraban en la casa de este último, en donde se quitaron sus cascos NerveGear.

—Oye Kazuto, ¿crees que sea cierto todo eso que estábamos discutiendo allá en ese mundo?

El chico se mordió los labios como pensativo.

—No tengo ni idea, pero eso que no nos podamos desconectar y que Yui siendo un programa tan perfecto afirmara que se hizo real... la verdad es que comienzo a creerlo.

—¿Y que vendrán a este lado?

—Eso lo dudo. Nosotros tenemos el NerveGear para entrar en su mundo. ¿Qué tienen ellas para entrar al nuestro?

—Magia — dijo una conocida voz detrás de ellos.

Los dos, de una pieza, se volvieron. Frente a ellos se encontraban las dos Princesas, las cinco portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía y Yui en forma poni. Se notaba que estaban realmente incómodos todos ahí en ese pequeño cuarto; y las cosas no mejoraron cuando se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta.

—Hermano... ¿sigues conectado a ese juego? Voy a entrar.

—¡Sugu! — Gritó Kazuto corriendo hacia la puerta, pero fue tarde. Su hermana Suguha entró al cuarto y presenció a las visitantes quedándose tan espantada como Kirito y Asuna.

**...**

Se encontraban todos en el jardín de la casa de los Kirigaya (que por suerte estaba cercado alejando a los curiosos) discutiendo su situación. Luego de explicarle a Suguha lo que había pasado, fue necesario darle algo de tiempo para recuperarse de la impresión. De no ser porque ahí estaban esas ponis, hubiera creído que su hermano y su novia estaban locos. Y para colmo, hacía no mucho recibieron la llamada de Ayano Keiko que entre gritos decía que Spike y Pina estaban con ella. Al final lograron tranquilizarlos a todos y finalmente Celestia fue la que tomó la iniciativa.

—Ante todo me gustaría ver esa tal computadora y comprobar mis sospechas.

Kazuto apenas si acertó a guiar a la monarca a su cuarto en compañía de Twilight, Asuna y Yui (que por cierto ayudó bastante a tranquilizar los nervios de sus padres virtuales). Kazuto encendió la computadora, le mostró a las Princesas cómo estaba conectado al servidor y cómo ni reiniciando el sistema podía salir del juego.

Celestia cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse rodeando la computadora con un aura mágica.

—Vaya... — dijo por fin la Princesa Celestia. — Justo lo que temía...

—¿Qué? — Quisieron saber Kazuto, Asuna y Twilight.

—Como sospechaba es la magia la que los ata a ustedes dos, o al menos a sus otros yos, a mi mundo. Y como temí, esa magia no viene de aquí, sino de Equestria.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? — Preguntó Twilight.

—En este mundo no existen tales cosas como la magia y la hechicería, así que rastrear a lo que sea que ata a los niños a Equestria sería fácil; pero habiendo tantas fuentes mágicas en Equestria eso lo hace mucho más difícil de rastrear. Normalmente les diría que no entraran más a Equestria, pero tienen a su hija y eso complica las cosas.

—¿Y no puede quedarse ella en el mundo real con sus padres? — Preguntó Twilight algo molesta.

Celestia negó con la cabeza.

—No, pues estaría en su la forma que la ven ahora y eso sería problemático, para este universo. Además...

—¿Además qué? — Preguntó Asuna.

—Además algo me dice que lo que fuera que ató a sus avatares virtuales a Equestria contaba con que invocaran la presencia de su hija para tener algo con qué obligarlos a seguir hasta que sus propósitos se cumplan. Y por eso Silica entró también a nuestro mundo, pues tiene un vínculo parecido con su dragón.

—¿Y qué sugiera hacer, Princesa Celestia? — Preguntó Twilight.

Celestia miró primero a Kazuto y a Asuna y luego a Twilight.

—Twilight Sparkle, pese a lo que hicieron, puedo asegurarte que ellos no son malos. La verdad es que no son más que niños.

Twilight parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Entonces permitirá que sigan en Equestria?

Celestia asintió.

—Sí, pero sólo hasta que encuentren alguna solución.

—Pero Princesa, ¿qué tal si vuelve a pasar algo así como lo de la Osa Mayor?

Asuna gruñó exasperada.

—Ya basta, ya nos explicamos y créeme que de haber sabido no le hubiera hecho cosa semejante a una pobre criatura.

Celestia asintió de nuevo.

—Por eso Twiligth Sparkle, estarán bajo tu cuidado; pero también bajo tu censura y la de tus amigas. ¿Comprendido?

Los dos chicos tuvieron que aceptar.

—Entonces está decidido, — dijo Twilight, — Mañana comenzaremos todos juntos una búsqueda de lo que sea que los esté atando a mi mundo y luego cada quién seguirá con su vida.

Volvieron con el resto y tras explicarles la situación, nadie se quejó; a excepción de Fluttershy pero al menos les creyó a los chicos cuando prometieron no volver a dañar a una criatura inocente, o al menos no hasta matarla. Finalmente Celestia las transportó a todas de vuelta a la biblioteca, a excepción de los humanos.

—Ne, Kazuto, ¿qué opinas de todo esto? — Preguntó Asuna.

—Que es una suerte que nadie más que Sugu esté en casa a esta hora — dijo Kazuto suspirando.

* * *

**Sí bueno, no fue muy emocionante al principio y lo siento si aburrí a algunos con mi explicación de los RPG (que está basado sólo en lo que explican en SAO, la verdad no soy gamer) pero este cap era necesario para seguir adelante. Ahora sólo me queda decir:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Volviendo a empezar:**

Kirito y Asuna se levantaron y miraron a su alrededor. Estaban en unas camas en la biblioteca de Ponyville, rodeados por cinco de las mane 6 (Fluttershy junto con Spike y Pina estaban en su casa cuidando del cuerpo inerte de Silica) y Yui. Al verlos despiertos la potrilla saltó alegremente sobre ellos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! — Gritó emocionada mientras besaba a ambos en la mejilla.

Los dos acariciaron el cabello de la pequeña.

—Yui, que gusto verte tan bien, ¿qué tan bien has tratado a las ponis? — Preguntó alegremente Asuna.

Yui sólo se rio.

—¡He sido buena, mamá! — Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Kirito le sonrió complacido.

—Mucho mejor, ya tenemos suficientes problemas aquí como para que nos caigan unos más por causa tuya — dijo Kirito a modo de broma, haciendo que Asuna y Yui se rieran con alegría.

Conmovidas por el ambiente familiar, las ponis no los interrumpieron, pero finalmente Twilight tuvo que llamar su atención tocando ligeramente el suelo con su casco. Los tres se volvieron hacia ella, quien les ofreció su casco.

—Bueno, creo que con todo lo que ha pasado empezamos con mal, así que lo discutimos y hemos decidido que ahora que trabajaremos juntos debemos llevarnos bien. Así que espero que limemos asperezas y podamos hacernos amigos Asuna Yuuki, Kazuto Kirigaya — dijo ella conciliadora.

Kirito aceptó el casco de Twilight con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, se lo agradecemos su alteza, pero no me llame Kazuto. Kazuto es mi nombre en mi mundo, en los mundos en los que llego con el NerveGear mi nombre es Kirito.

Asuna se rio.

—Y por eso no me complico y uso mi nombre real como alias. En todo caso pueden llamarme Destello Veloz.

Las demás se rieron un poco con la ocurrencia, lo que hizo que bajara un poco la tensión. Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Fluttershy, Pina y Spike (que venían compartiendo un rico helado y sus bocas estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, para irritación de Rarity). Cuando la magia de Celestia los trajo a todos de regreso a Equestria, decidieron que dejarían los cuerpos de Kirito y Asuna en la biblioteca mientras que Fluttershy se encargaría de Silica; pues por algo ella le había alquilado la habitación.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron, se podía ver que era un grupo muy animado y Fluttershy charlaba alegremente con Silica mientras que Spike y Pina sólo disfrutaban el momento, pero todo cambió cuando entraron a la biblioteca y Fluttershy no reprimió una mueca de disgusto cuando vio a Kirito y a Asuna. Los dos sonrieron nerviosamente mientras el ambiente se ponía tenso.

Entonces para romper la tensión Pinkie saltó a Kirito muy contenta.

—¡Por cierto, tengo que agradecerte! La deliciosa crema que me diste le da a todo un sabor delicioso ¡y no se acaba nunca! ¿Dónde la compraste?

Kirito se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza.

—Este... la gané completando una misión en el juego de Sword Art Online. En fin...

—En fin, estuvimos pensando y conocemos a alguien que sabe de magia oscura que tal vez pueda decirles por qué o quién es el que los ata a Equestria — interrumpió Twilight. — Su nombre es Discord y nos estará esperando en Canterlot. Tenemos que movernos.

—Todavía falta alguien — dijo Asuna.

—¿Quién? — Preguntó Rarity, aunque luego pareció pensarlo y sonrió. — ¡Ah, tú te refieres a la Princesa Celestia! No te preocupes por ella cariño, ella tiene sus propios asuntos que atender, pero no te preocupes. Puedes confiar en Twilight.

—No, quien falta es alguien más — dijo Kirito.

Y antes que pudieran preguntar a quién se refería, un brillo azul invadió la biblioteca y éste tomó la forma de pequeños cuadrados (que Kirito, Asuna y Silica reconocieron como píxeles) que poco a poco formaron a una poni pegaso color verde con ojos azules y crin rubia y hermosa.

—¡Leafa! — Saludaron Asuna y Kirito.

La pegaso rubia les guiñó un ojo.

—Tal como Kirito dijo, al querer ayudarlos tuve acceso inmediato al servidor — dijo Leafa sonriéndoles a las confundidas ponis. — Por cierto, ya nos conocimos en mi nuestra casa; soy Suguha, hermana menor de Kirito. Pero en el mundo virtual me llamo Leafa.

Twilight asintió.

—Entonces si ya estamos todos, vamos a buscar Discord.

En el tren Fluttershy no dejaba de ver a Kirito y a Asuna con desagrado, pero se llevaba bien con Leafa y Silica. Las demás se dieron cuenta de la situación pero decidieron que lo mejor era dejar que arreglaran sus cosas en el camino. Cuando bajaro del tren Fluttershy les dijo muy claramente:

—Los estoy vigilando. Sepan que la Princesa Celestia nos autorizó a juzgar su conducta, váyanse con cuidado.

—Fluttershy ya basta — pidió Rainbow Dash. — Mejor hablemos con Discord y olvidémonos del incidente de la Osa Mayor. Además, si mal no recuerdo, esto fue culpa suya en primer lugar.

Fluttershy aceptó a regañadientes y siguió a sus amigas.

Discord se encontraba en un café de Canterlot bebiendo café y trayendo a la vida objetos inanimados para fastidiar a los clientes para irritación de los dueños. Twilight carraspeó y el monstruo al verla, suspiró fastidiado y volvió todo a la normalidad.

—¡Pero si es la nueva Princesa de Equestria, Twiligth Sparkle! — Saludó él con un irritante tono de voz. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí, querida? ¿Vienes a agradecerme tu regalo de bienvenida a la realeza? No supe qué regalarte hasta que me enteré de cierto incidente con una amiga tuya llamada Trixie y bueno, el resto es historia.

Twilight lo miró con reprobación.

—También es un gusto verte Discord — gruñó ella. — Y por cierto, tu pequeña broma terminó en tragedia. El animal murió por culpa tuya.

Discord se rio como un demente causando la ira de todas, sobre todo de Fluttersy.

—Sí, sí, ¿crees que no lo sé, Twily? Yo estuve en primera fila disfrutando del show. Tú y tus amigas estuvieron impresionantes, pero no le ganan al tal Espadachín Negro y a Destello Veloz. Por cierto, tú que sabes mucho de magia, ¿puedes explicarme cómo demonios hacer el truco de la pantalla blanca de donde sacaron esas espaditas suyas?

Fluttershy voló hacia Discord dirigiéndole una furiosa Mirada, algo que sí que afectó al monstruo ahora que apreciaba mucho la amistad de Fluttershy. Él intentó disculparse rápidamente.

—Ay vamos Fluttershy, es cierto que está mal disfrutar eso pero díselo a todos los jóvenes que idolatran a esos dos. Además yo sólo quería destruir unas cuantas casas para luego ver cómo ustedes llevaban a la Osa Mayor de regreso a su casa, no es mi culpa que ellos aparecieran de la nada.

Fluttershy murmuró algo por lo bajo y Discord seguía riendo hasta que reparó en los cuatro extraños. Su risa se calmó y se acercó hacia los presentes.

—Y hablando del diablo... es un placer conocerlos señores míos, Espadachín Negro y Destello Veloz. ¿Qué hacen acompañando a la Princesa Twilight y a sus amigas? No eran criminales buscados?

—Esto es muy serio, Discord — dijo Twilight tratando de mantener la calma. — Precisamente ha surgido un problema y necesitamos tu ayuda así que...

Discord se rio fuertemente.

—¿Quieres mi ayuda, alteza? Muy bien, pero antes quiero algo a cambio.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash mirando furiosa al monstruo.

—Diviértanme — respondió él chasqueando los dedos.

Una de las atracciones de la plaza central de Canterlot eran las hermosas estatuas tamaño real que representaban desde ponis históricos (como Starswirl el barbado), las Princesas (a las que recién se había añadido a Twilight) y muchas más que representaban a todas las criaturas que vivían en Equestria ya fueran pacíficas o no. Y todas y cada una de las estatuas rápidamente se levantaron mostrando extraños ojos color rojo brillante y una sonrisa demente. Kirito rápidamente miró a Twilight que asintió ligerametne.

—Está bien, sólo son piedras.

No había que decir más, los guerreros accedieron a su lista de ítems y seleccionaron sus espadas (o daga en caso de Silica) y se lanzaron a la batalla mientras Discord aplaudía y divertido.

Celestia y Luna se tomaban un descanso en la terraza de un café de Canterlot tomando un aperitivo y poniéndose al día.

—Bueno hermana, veo que tuviste un día muy interesante ayer — dijo Luna terminándose el último pastelillo. — En fin, me gustaría conocer más tarde a esos chicos, suena a que no son malos después de todo.

—Como le dije a Twilight, hermana, no son más que niños que creían estar jugando — aseguró Celestia. — ¿Pero sabes? Si nuestra tecnología avanza hasta el nivel que tienen del otro lado me aseguraré que juegos que simulen violencia no sean tolerados.

Luna asintió en silencio mientras sorbía su café.

Abajo podían escucharse gritos provenientes de todos los rincones de la plaza (era la hora de la comida y era lógico que el lugar estuviera lleno). Las Princesas se asomaron para ver a qué venía todo el escándalo, cuando una estatua de Nightmare Moon empujó a una pegaso verde de crin rubia contra ellas. El impacto las derribó a las tres junto con la mesa. Una barra color verde apareció sobre la cabeza de la pegaso, y ésta disminuyó un poco. Alrededor de las Princesas apareció un campo de energía y el mensaje de INMORTAL OBJECT para sorpresa de luna.

Leafa gritó de ira y tomando su espada se lanzó contra la falsa Nightmare Moon, convirtiéndola en un montón de escombros. Una estatua de Celestia iba a atacar a Leafa por detrás, pero fue detenida por un rayo de la propia Celestia. Una vez acabadas las amenazas, Leafa se lanzó de nuevo al ataque. Ella y Kirito estaban encargándose de los enemigos aéreos mientras que Asuna y Silica se encargaban de las estatuas terrestres que venían de todos lados.

Twilight miraba con reprobación a Discord que seguía riéndose de forma muy desagradable cuando las Princesas Luna y Celestia aterrizaron junto a ellas.

—¡Altezas! — Saludó muy feliz Discord. — Justo a tiempo para ver cómo estos guerreros acaban con las estatuas más bonitas de Canterlot. Simplemente son hilarantes.

Iban a ordenarle que se detuviera cuando Kirito apareció de improviso y hundió sus espadas sobre él. Al igual que con las Princesas, el mensaje de INMORTAL OBJECT apareció.

—Me lo temía — gruñó el Espadachín Negro volviendo su ira contra una estatua que representaba a Discord.

El monstruo se rio más fuerte para luego poner una cara de víctima.

—¡Oh dios mío! ¿Quiso matarme? ¿Qué clase de monstruo es este Espadachín Negro por el amor de todo lo que es bueno?

Las Princesas miraron a Discord severamente y mejor cerró la boca, pero siguió disfrutando mientras los espadachines hacían añicos hasta la última de la estatua. Finalmente Pina sanó las pocas heridas que tenían y se pararon ante Discord decididos. El monstruo se rio un poco y luego sonrió.

—Bueno, he de admitir que fue de lo más interesante; y en premio por divertirme tanto, se ganaron mi atención. Ahora, ¿qué puede hacer el viejo Discord por ustedes?

**...**

No era común ver a Discord tan concentrado (a pesar de ser reformado seguía siendo fastidioso) pero la explicación le había llamado la atención. Tal vez ayudando a los guerreros podría encontrar la puerta a esos mundos virtuales y crear algo de caos. Podría hacerlo también en el mundo real pero eso era arriesgarse a que las Princesas lo detectaran.

—Entonces quieren que evalúe qué clase de hechizo ata a estas personas a este mundo, ¿no? — Preguntó él rodeando de un aura de magia oscura a los guerreros.

Pasaron quince minutos mientras él se debatía internamente. Finalmente los dejó ir con una mirada confundida.

—¿Y bien? — Quiso saber Twilight.

—No puedo ayudarte, Twilight Sparkle — dijo Discord al cabo de unos momentos. — Puedo sentir una energía mágica conocida, pero está mezclado con algo más; y te puedo asegurar que no viene de nuestro lado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó Asuna asustada.

—Lo que sea que los mantiene en Equestria, es una mezcla de nuestra magia y su tecnología — dijo felizmente el monstruo. — No sé quién esté detrás de todo esto pero si lo averiguan, permítanme felicitarlo de mi parte.

Todos se miraron confundidos. Al final agradecieron a Discord y partieron. Entonces el monstruo se apareció ante ellos.

—¿Ahora qué? — Preguntó Rarity irritada.

El monstruo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Sólo una cosita más, que tal vez le interese a nuestros amigos del otro mundo: me tomé la libertad de ver en sus recuerdos durante el tiempo en que buscaba la energía mágica. De hecho, fueron tan interesantes que por eso me entretuve más de la cuenta, pero en fin... Sólo venía a advertirles que a pesar que sí pueden moverse libremente entre Equestria y su mundo, el peligro que corren aquí es similar al que corrían en ese juego llamado Sword Art Online.

Los cuatro palidecieron, aunque no se le notó demasiado a Asuna al ser una unicornio blanca.

—Quieres decir que...

—Si fallecen en Equestria fallecerán en su mundo también — dijo Discord. — Pues al moverse a un mundo real y no virtual no sólo están proyectando su mente, sino que realmente la trasladan aquí junto con su alma. Algo a tener en cuenta antes de arriesgarse por boberías. ¡Que tengan un lindo día!

Dicho esto, se desvaneció.

Los guerreros se miraron asustados al igual que las Mane 6 y las Princesas. ¿Qué estaba pasando en verdad?

**...**

—Todo listo, he arreglado que tengas un cuerpo propio — dijo tranquilamente el poni que estaba ante una consola de mando de una computadora; frente a él tenía la pantalla que proyectaba códigos, status de los jugadores y demás datos.

Era un poni maduro, con el cuerpo blanco hueso, crin y cola color café grisáceo y ojos café claro. Iba vestido sólo con una corbata negra; su Cutie Mark era un código binario, representación de su pasión como programador de computadoras.

—Has trabajado bien, estoy orgullosa, Akihiko Kayaba — dijo Nightmare Moon saliendo de las sombras.

El poni siguió en lo suyo revisando los códigos de los jugadores que había hecho llegar a Equestria.

—Sí bueno, hago cualquier cosa por saber el verdadero alcance de mi invento el NerveGear — dijo él con calma. — Pero dime, ¿qué planeas hacer con Kirito y sus compañeras?

—Nada que te interese. ¿O acaso piensas revelarte en contra de la VERDADERA PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE?

Akihiko se encogió de hombros.

—Te lo dejé claro la primera vez que nos conocimos: no estoy del lado de nadie mientras pueda seguir con mi trabajo.

Nightmare Moon no dijo nada más y dejó la habitación en donde Akihiko Kayaba; legendario programador de videojuegos e inventor del casco de realidad NerveGear seguía en lo suyo.

* * *

**¡Helo aquí! El siguiente cap de PAO; espero les haya gustado y me digan qué les pareció. Ahora, para los que hayan visto SAO me secundarán que no se sabe nunca si Akihiko es malo, bueno o qué pero en fin. Sólo me queda agregar mi:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pesadillas y la noche de Nightmare**

—¡Y con ustedes, yeguas y sementales, potros y potrancas; LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE! — Gritó el anunciador.

El humo colorido que llenaba el escenario poco a poco comenzó a arremolinarse y a tomar forma; y poco después a solidificarse. Trixie finalmente se hizo en cuerpo presente y todo el Gran estadio de Canterlot estalló en gritos de victoria y admiración. Trixie se inclinó ligeramente y todos comenzaron a arrojarle rosas, que ella convirtió en mariposas que embellecieron el lugar causando más y más gritos de admiración.

—Gracias querido público. Ahora, necesito que mi asistente Twilight Sparkle venga por favor.

Twilight, de nuevo sólo una unicornio, vestida con un vestido rosa chillón con plumas lila se apareció y le sonrió a Trixie, muy honrada que le permitiera ser su asistente. Trixie sonriente se volvió al público que extrañamente ya no estaba. Confundida miró a todos lados. Se volvió a preguntarle a Twilight qué estaba pasando, pero en vez de su pobre asistente se encontró con una alicornio color negro vestida con una armadura azul claro y una crin hecha de la esencia misma de la noche.

—¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Trixie retrocediendo.

—Serás sólo una ridícula estafadora y no serás tan devota a los libros como Twilight Sparkle, pero has leído lo suficiente para saber quién soy — respondió con calma la extraña.

—Nightmare Moon, el alter-ego maligno de la Princesa Luna — dijo Trixie con un hilo de voz.

Nightmare Moon pisoteó con fuerza haciendo que Trixie se encogiera del miedo.

—No me compares con la débil de Luna. Yo soy Nightmare Moon, nunca más un ser parte de otro ser; sino un ente independiente y poderoso por mi propia cuenta — respondió Nightmare Moon mirando a Trixie con una furia tal que era casi tangible.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Preguntó Trixie temblando.

—La pregunta aquí es qué quieres tú, al fin y al cabo estamos en tu sueño — dijo Nightmare en un tono burlón. — Una maga famosa por toda Equestria reduciendo a Twilight Sparkle a poco más que una asistente; es verdad que te humilló y deseas devolverle el favor pero esto simplemente es triste. Seamos honestas Pequeña e Insignificante Trixie: sin una maestra del calibre de mi hermana, jamás le llegarás ni a los cascos a Sparkle. ¿Y encima tienes el descaro de soñar idioteces?

Trixie dejó escapar unas lágrimas.

—Basta.

—¿Qué dices? — La provocó Nightmare.

—¡Que basta! — Gritó Trixie encarando a Nightamre Moon. — Ya deja de torturarme y dime de una buena vez qué quieres de mí.

Nightmare sonrió al tiempo que todo el mundo del sueño se desvanecía a su alrededor.

—Como dije antes, la pregunta aquí es qué quieres tú...

**...**

Trixie se despertó sobresaltada. Se dio cuenta que estaba sudando, así que se levantó de la cama y se sirvió un poco de agua para luego salir al pasillo y para que el aire nocturno la despejara un poco. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Unos pasos la sacaron de su trance.

—¡Asuna! ¡Kirito! — Sonrió ella. — Volvieron con vida, no saben cuánto me alegro.

Ellos le sonrieron a Trixie felizmente.

—Hola Trixie — saludó Asuna. — ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

Trixie hizo una mueca recordando la pesadilla.

—Nada importante, sólo tuve un sueño agitado, nada que no pueda manejar — dijo ella, entonces notó a la potrilla que Kirito cargaba. — ¿Oigan, quién es ella?

Kirito se ladeó mostrándole a Yui profundamente dormida sobre su espalda.

—Ella es nuestra hija Yui.

Trixie soltó un gemido de sorpresa.

—Oigan... no se ofendan pero parecen ser demasiado jóvenes para tener hijos... — dijo sin entender.

—Es adoptada, tuvimos que separarnos un tiempo por un problema que tuvimos pero ahora ya está junta toda la familia. Ahora mejor iremos a acostarla y nos vamos a acostar nosotros, pues tenemos mucho que hacer. Que duermas bien, Trixie.

Trixie se despidió de ellos cuando cerraron la puerta de su cuarto y luego se volvió a la cama, todavía pensando en ese extraño sueño sobre Nightmare Moon; pero no mucho más y finalmente tuvo su sueño de siempre.

**...**

Al día siguiente Kirito y Asuna se levantaron temprano (en la vida real se conectaron rápidamente al NerveGear para hacer una operación rápida antes de ir a su escuela) levantando a Yui y llevándola a la estación central de Canterlot, en donde Applejack y las Cutie Mark Crusaders ya los esperaban.

—Buenos días — saludó Kirito. — Gracias por hacer esto, la verdad no contábamos con esto pero...

Applejack lo tranquilizó con una de sus sonrisas. Luego que todo se aclarara no sólo terminó por perdonar a Asuna y Kirito por lo de la Osa Mayor sino que ahora podía decir que eran amigos.

—No se preocupen — les aseguró ella. — Además la Princesa tiene razón, a Yui le caerá muy bien ir a la escuela en vez de estar junto a sus cuerpos inertes todo el día. Cuando se conecten de nuevo pueden venir a buscarla a Sweet Apple Acres.

—Bueno muchas gracias — dijo Asuna sonriéndole a Applejack, para luego volverse a Yui. — Espero que te portes bien y hagas muchas amigas, Yui. Nos veremos en cuanto podamos.

—Está bien, mamá, papá — dijo Yui. — Nos veremos luego.

Dicho esto se separaron y ellos volvieron a la posada mientras las niñas hablaban alegremente con Yui, a quien adoptaron como nueva amiga y cuarto miembro de las Cutie Mark Crusaders; cosa que ella aceptó gustosa pero no entendía del todo lo que eran las Cutie Marks. Camino de regreso en la posada, Asuna y Kirito se encontraron a la Princesa Luna que los esperaba en un rincón de la plaza de Canterlot.

—Kirito el Espadachín Negro, Asuna Destello Veloz — llamó ella con su voz de Canterlot.

Los dos se quedaron confundidos y se volvieron a la alicornio que avanzaba hacia ellos con autoridad.

—¿Sí? — Preguntó Kirito.

Luna inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Soy Luna, Princesa de la Noche. Nos vimos ayer durante el último desastre de Discord pero no tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos formalmente.

—Este, sí... es un gusto — dijo Asuna sacudiendo el casco de la Princesa Luna.

Ella asintió ligeramente y luego les sonrió.

—Disculpen que los moleste, sé que están ocupados para solucionar su situación pero quisiera pedirles una ayuda para un proyecto que tengo para hoy en la noche.

—¿En qué podemos ayudarla? — Preguntó Kirito.

Ella sonrió pícaramente.

—Esta noche se celebra en Equestria una fiesta dedicada completamente en mi honor, se llama la Noche de Nightmare. Una noche en que mis súbditos desean ser asustados por su Princesa de la Noche. Había pensado repetir mi actuación del año pasado pero ahora que están ustedes me gustaría que me echaran un casco. Les prometo que no se arrepentirán.

Luna les sonrió, entonces una pantalla blanca apareció frente a ellos:

¿DESEAS QUE TU GRUPO PARTICIPE EN EL QUEST DE TEMPORADA? ACEPTAR RECHAZAR

—¿Pero qué demonios...? — Preguntó Luna.

Kirito rápidamente apretó el botón de aceptar.

—No se preocupe Princesa, es algo de gamers. Por mí, encantado.

—Yo igual — aseguró Asuna. — Los demás no están conectados todavía pero estoy segura que querrán participar también. Y si no, pues cuente con Kirito y conmigo. Ahora, mejor nos apresuramos a llegar a la posada o llegaremos tarde a la escuela en nuestro lado. Cuídese, Princesa Luna.

Luna los despidió alegremente y volvió a su hogar para preparar la primera fase de aquella noche de Nightmare.

**...**

Aquel fue un día muy divertido para Yui, conviviendo con otros ponis de su edad y divirtiéndose en la escuela. Pronto los sorprendió a todos con su gran habilidad de la matemática y el lenguaje (aunque claro, habiendo nacido como un programa de computadora no era muy difícil para ella) además de su facilidad para hacer amigos (esto porque ella había sido creada como un programa de apoyo psicológico, así que sabía cómo tratar a las personas casi de inmediato). Lo único malo fue tener que soportar a Diamod Tiara y Silver Spoon por su falta de Cutie Mark, pero comparado con el problema de sus padres no le preocupaba demasiado.

Por su parte las otras Cutie Mark Crusaders tuvieron que prometerle no decirle a nadie sobre quiénes eran sus padres a pesar que estaban muy emocionadas por ser amigas de la hija de los que los salvaron del tenebroso Sunny Town. Todo pasó de maravilla y por la tarde se la pasaron jugando en la casa del árbol de las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Entonces Rarity entró llevando una gran caja.

—Permiso niñas, he venido a traerles sus disfraces para la noche de Nightmare — dijo muy emocionada la modista. — He estado muy ocupada con todos los pedidos para la noche de Nightmare pero hallé un tiempo para hacerlas para ustedes.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se lanzaron a la bolsa que tenía Rairty e inmediatamente comenzaron a probarse los disfraces que había. Scootaloo sería un zombi, Apple Bloom una especie de espantapájaros aterrados y Sweetie Belle iría como una momia egipcia (con todo un surtido de joyas cortesía de su hermana mayor). Se dieron cuenta que había un cuarto disfraz.

—Hermana, ¿y este?

Rarity se rio.

—Pues para Yui por supuesto. Ningún niño debe pasar la noche de Nightmare sin un buen disfraz. Además es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por Kirito y Asuna luego que nos rescataran de ese horrible lugar.

Yui corrió felizmente hacia la bolsa que tenía Rarity y para sorpresa de todos, su traje era el de un poni-fantasma de los que había en Sunny Town. Las demás forzaron una sonrisa pero lo agradecieron y el resto del día se la pasaron planificando la ruta perfecta de los dulces. Yui se emocionó también y las ayudó con su precisión de programa de computadora. Llegó la noche y aunque sus padres no venían por ella, sentía que iba a ser una noche inolvidable.

Tras un almuerzo ligero con los Apple, las niñas corrieron hacia Ponyville en compañía de Big Mac para comenzar a recolectar los dulces junto con otros amigos: Feather Weight (que iba como súper héroe), Snips (un monstruo de pantano, Snails (una mantícora), Pipsqueak (que iba vestido de Kirito) y Pinkie Pie (que se disfrazó de pastel gigantesco) quien más tarde reemplazó a Big Mac recorriendo las calles. Los ocho potrillos recorrían las calles en busca de ricos dulces cuando las nubes comenzaron a apilarse y los relámpagos caían por todas partes. Todos corrían y gritaban asustados cuando una gigantesca alicornio color negro vestida de armadura azul recorría los cielos mientras reía como demente.

—Ciudadanos de Ponyville... ¡TIEMBLEN ANTE LA TODOPODEROSA NIGHTMARE MOON!

Inmediatamente todos los ponis corrieron a buscar refugio, siempre vigilando que pasara la amenaza. Disfrutando del horror de las masas, Nightmare lanzó un hechizo a las arañas de peluche que había de premio por ganar el tiro al blanco con calabazas. Cuatro de éstas cobraron vida cambiando su simpático rostro sonriente a uno amenazador; y por si todo aquello fuera poco, crecieron a un tamaño gigantesco haciendo que el terror de los ponis incrementara así como las risas de Nightmare Moon.

Para sorpresa de todos, Pipsqueak se acercó a Nightmare Moon blandiendo sus espadas de cartón.

—¿Y tú quién eres, pequeño poni que tienes el monstruoso valor de amenazar a la Princesa de la Noche? — Preguntó Nightmare Moon en tono de burla.

—¿Yo? Yo soy Pipsqueak, antes el pirata y ahora el Espadachín Negro. Yo te venceré, Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon sonrió divertida mientras se relamía los labios, expectante.

—Y dime, ¿por qué estás tan seguro que tú me vencerás Espadachín Negro?

—¡Porque no lo hará solo, nos tiene a nosotros! — Gritó desde el aire alguien.

Todos miraron hacia arriba, donde un pegaso color azul marino con una Cutie Mark de dos espadas cruzadas y un largo abrigo negro aterrizó junto a Pipsqueak, confrontando a Nightmare Moon.

—Mi nombre es Kirito y al igual que Pipsqueak, soy el Espadachín Negro.

Una unicornio salió de un rincón y sonriente también confrontó a Nightmare Moon.

—Mi nombre es Asuna y me conocen con Destello Veloz. Un gusto.

Una poni terrestre, en compañía de una dragona azul metálico vestida como una hidra apareció. Ella igualmente se presentó ante Nightmare.

—Silica, la domadora de bestias.

—Y por último yo, — dijo desde el aire otra pegaso, — Leafa del clan de los Sylf.

Nightmare levantó una ceja como preguntando, _¿es en serio?,_ pero en vez de decir algo, golpeó el suelo con su casco indicándole a las arañas que la protegieran. Sin pensarlo mucho, Asuna, Leafa y Silica se lanzaron contra sus oponentes desenvainando sus espadas. Kirito le guiñó un ojo a Pipsqueak.

—Tranquilo amiguito, lo haremos juntos.

Pipsqueak gritó emocionado y con sus espadas de cartón arremetió contra las arañas listo para vivir una gran aventura. Kirito blandía sus espadas furiosamente esquivando con sus alas los golpes de la araña que hacía extraños chillidos enfurecidos mientras él y Pipsqueak luchaban sin cesar. Algo que había que señalar era que todos los ataques eran para Kirito (quien los bloqueaba con sus espadas o bien, los esquivaba) pero jamás contra el niño.

Por su parte, la araña que Leafa estaba combatiendo también chillaba enfurecida mientras la pegaso verde volaba alrededor con una habilidad que sólo Rainbow Dash podría igualar a la vez que usaba su espada para mantenerla a raya. Por algo la Cutie Mark de Leafa era una espada con dos alas, mostrando que lo suyo era el combate aéreo. En el juego llamado Alfheim Online Leafa era un hada Sylf y podía hacer una poderosa magia curativa, tristemente al conectarse a Legends of Equestria tuvo que escoger entre sus habilidades de vuelo y su magia.

Silica esquivaba grácilmente los golpes de la araña dando golpes esporádicamente con su espada, ayudada por las garras y el fuego de Pina, que hacían que la araña pasara un mal rato. Aunque Pina también tenía sus dificultades, ella era originalmente un dragón alado y luchar sólo en tierra le era muy difícil.

Mientras, todos los ponis en los alrededores observaban la pela fascinados de todo aquello. Fluttershy llegó hecha una furia con el resto de sus amigas que sólo disfrutaban el espectáculo.

—¡Twilight! — Gritó al ver a su amiga Princesa. — Twilight, haz algo, creí que estabas a cargo de los visitantes. Ahora mira, están dañando criaturas inocentes; y no sólo los odiosos Kirito y Asuna sino que se les han unido Leafa, Pina y Silica. Ellas son almas inocentes, sobre todo Pina, no puedes dejar que sigan así.

Rainbow le colocó un casco sobre la melena a Fluttershy para calmarla.

—No te preocupes Fluttershy, si te fijas bien no hay barra verde sobre las arañas. Todo esto no está pasando en verdad.

—Tranquilízate Fluttershy — le dijo Pinkie. — Además esto no es culpa de ellos, sino es culpa de Nightmare Moon que se ha dado cuenta que somos muchos para que nos coma y por eso trajo a sus mascotas.

Los niños gritaron de miedo cuando ella dijo eso, las mayores rodaron los ojos y siguieron viendo la lucha, que estaba cada vez más intensa. Finalmente las arañas hicieron un último y horrible chillido, que hizo que a todos los presentes se les pusieran los pelos de punta, para finalmente explotar en una lluvia de dulces que cubrió todo Ponyville.

Los pequeños y no tan pequeños como Pinkie corrieron por todas partes atrapando los dulces regalados por su Princesa de la Noche. El dentista del pueblo sonrió, ya pensaría en cómo pagarle a la Princesa por el favor recibido

—Es el fin, Nightmare Moon — amenazó el Espadachín Negro Pipsqueak animado por su nuevo ídolo, Kirito.

—¿Mi fin dices? Habrán acabado con mis mascotas pero todavía tienen que lidiar conmigo. ¿Crees que dejaré que me derroten tan fácilmente? — Preguntó Nightmare Moon rodeándose de una poderosa aura.

Kirito blandió sus espadas y tras guiñarle un ojo al potrillo, valientemente gritó:

—¡YA!

Los cinco guerreros arremetieron contra la alicornio oscura, hundiendo sus espadas a la vez. Una luz cegadora surgió haciendo desaparecer a su nueva enemiga, finalmente los guerreros bajaron las espadas. El día estaba salvado.

Los demás potrillos rodearon a los guerreros al igual que las mane 6.

—Eso fue estupendo — dijo Rainbow Dash. — ¿En qué momento tuvieron tiempo de planear algo así con la Princesa Luna? Fue asombroso.

Las demás las felicitaron también, o bien, todas menos Fluttershy. Los potrillos del pueblo comenzaron a saltar emocionados y Feather Weight quiso tomarse una foto con los nuevos héroes de toda Equestria, pronto sus compañeros pidieron también algo de atención y se tomaron fotos con todos. Entonces Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon notaron lo tranquila que se encontraba la nueva, Yui.

—¿Y tú por qué no te emocionas, costado en blanco? — Preguntó Diamond Tiara muy molesta.

Yui sólo caminó hacia Kirito y Asuna y les sonrió.

—Eso estuvo fantástico, mamá, papá — dijo ella.

Asuna la besó en la mejilla con cariño.

—Me alegro que te gustara, Yui. La Princesa Luna quiso que actuáramos especialmente para esta noche y creo que hicimos un gran trabajo.

—Mmh... espero que no hayas recogido tantos dulces que despreciarás lo que tu mamá cocina con tanto cariño — dijo Kirito acariciando la cabeza de Yui.

Los demás potrillos abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

—¿E... E... esos son tus padres? — Preguntó una muy incrédula Diamond Tiara.

Yui asintió ligeramente.

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban sorprendidos que su nueva compañera fuera la hija de los guerreros más grandes que habían aparecido por Equestria. Las Mane 6, o más bien 5 pues Fluttershy quiso mantenerse al margen, escucharon enternecidas a los potrillos. Luna finalmente se aproximó por detrás, haciendo que Pipsqueak corriera hacia ella muy divertido.

—¡Princesa Luna! ¡Esto fue excelente! Me gustó mucho su acto de esta Noche de Nightmare, usted sigue siendo mi Princesa favorita.

Luna acarició la cabeza del potrillo con alegría.

—No te preocupes por eso, me gusta mucho que se diviertan durante la noche de Nightmare. Además me sorprendió que no corrieras con los demás, parece que te has adentrado en tu papel de Espadachín Negro.

—¡Es excelente! — Aseguró Pipsqueak.

—¡Oigan! — Pidió Snips — Señor Espadachín Negro, Señorita Destello Veloz, por favor cuéntennos una historia. Queremos saber cómo derrotaron a la Osa Mayor en Canterlot. ¿Qué se sintió vencerla tan fácilmente?

Todos los potrillos hicieron silencio rápidamente y se sentaron esperando la historia de Kirito y Asuna, cuando se escuchó una palabrota de quien menos esperaban: Fluttershy. Tras decir aquello, fue a encerrarse en su casa ya harta de todo; claro que dejó abierto para que sus inquilinas entraran tras ella. Todos observaron la escena sin saber qué decir al respecto, cuando finalmente Luna rompió el silencio.

—Bueno, fue muy interesante y todos se la pasaron bien. ¿Qué puedo darles a cambio del servicio que me han prestado?

Kirito hizo aparecer su pantalla de objetos para la confusión de los potrillos y le mostró a Luna una especie de traje de cuerpo completo que aparecía con el título de TRAJE DE NIGHTMARE.

—Parece que ya nos lo ha dado, Princesa Luna — dijo Kirito. — Esto ha aparecido inmediatamente después de terminar nuestro acto.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Luna incrédula.

—Cosas de gamers — dijo Asuna encogiéndose de hombros. — Ítems únicos aparecen siempre que completas un quest de temporada en los RPG. No se preocupe.

—¿Y qué hará esta cosa? — Preguntó Silica.

Para probarlo, Leafa lo seleccionó.

Pronto su pelaje pasó de verde bosque a verde oscuro, sus ojos se tornaron de un amenazador color verde esmeralda, delineados de forma aterradora. Su cola y su melena crecieron ligeramente mostrándose salpicadas de sangre, al igual que en los cascos y las puntas de las alas. Sonrió, mostrando los colmillos.

Todos retrocedieron, menos Silica que seleccionó de sus objetos una lupa con la que miró a través de Leafa y sonrió.

—No se preocupen, es sólo una ilusión — anunció.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — Preguntó Luna.

—Porque al darle el golpe final a esta tal Ruby obtuve este ítem, una lupa para mirar a través de las ilusiones. Es muy interesante.

Tras reírse los demás seleccionaron también sus trajes de Nightmare y decidió disfrutar de lo que quedaba de esa Noche de Nightmare. Se divirtieron bastante y finalmente regresaron a sus respectivos hogares en Legends of Equestria. Leafa había encontrado alojamiento en la misma posada que Kirito y Asuna.

Los niños se despidieron de sus ídolos. Eran un poco raros pero eran grandiosos según ellos. La noche terminó bien para todos.

...

Trixie estaba ante un público en Ponyville, que pisoteaban muy emocionados ante su presencia. Twilight estaba en la primera fila pisoteando más fuerte que todos. Entonces la imagen se congeló de repente. Trixie soltó un grito de horror cuando Nightmare Moon surgió de entres su público mostrándose muy confundida.

—Es que no me queda claro — dijo ella examinando a la Twilight del sueño. — ¿Quieres humillarla o que te admire como lo hicieron muchos en el pasado?

—Lárgate... — pidió Trixie con un hilo de voz.

Nightmare Moon sólo se rio.

—Vamos, mientras la Princesa Luna esté ocupada devorando dulces y divirtiéndose como boba entre las gentes de Ponyville los sueños están bajo mi dominio. Además sólo he venido a replantear mi pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Trixie?

Trixie se despertó sobresaltada. Era la segunda noche consecutiva que soñaba con Nightmare Moon, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

**...**

Akihiko Kayaba seguía trabajando en esa consola de mando cuando Nightmare Moon volvió. Él la saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y siguió con lo suyo.

—¿No te estás apresurando demasiado con la selección de sujetos de prueba? — Preguntó él sin volverse a verla. — Primero debes esperar a que estén listos.

—El poder de los Elementos de la Armonía depende de sus portadores en sí — explicó Nightmare Moon. — Si no estuvieran en poder de Sparkle y sus amigas no serían lo que son. La esencia del portador es tan importante como el objeto en sí.

Kayaba se encogió de hombros.

—En fin, ¿qué hay de lo que te hablé esta mañana?

—Lo tengo en mente. Tú sigue trabajando y déjamelo todo a mí, Akihiko Kayaba.

Sin más, Nightmare Moon volvió a desvanecerse.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, esta vez hice un cap un poco largo pero es necesario; pues como verán, Trixie es importante en la historia. En fin, la verdad estoy cansado y no tengo muchos comentario finales así que me conformaré con mi:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**El asunto de los Elementos de la Armonía**

Era más de media noche, todavía durante la Noche de Nightmare. Luna no se aparecía por el Reino de los sueños demasiado ocupada en divertirse con los potrillos del pueblo de Ponyville que aprovechaban que el día siguiente era feriado. Era el momento perfecto, pues hasta Celestia bajó la guardia y estaba en un baile de máscaras al que fue invitada por la alta sociedad de Canterlot. No había que desperdiciar el momento, Nightmare Moon se deslizó en forma de neblina hasta la cámara donde su hermana y su otro yo guardaban los Elementos de la Armonía.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? — Preguntó uno de los guardias entrando de repente.

Nightmare Moon, que ya había tomado forma física, sólo lo miró indiferente. El guardia sabía que su Majestad de la Noche, Luna, se especializaba en magia de transformación así que verla en estado de Nightmare Moon no era raro en su noche especial. Pero esta vez había algo raro, sobre todo porque sus reportes especificaban que la Princesa Luna se encontraba celebrando en Ponyville. Nightmare Moon captó lo que el guardia pensaba y se limitó a noquearlo con su poder de alicornio, para finalmente abrir la cámara y tomar los Elementos antes que otro estorbo se apareciera.

**...**

Rarity cargaba una gigantesca cesta llena de gemas.

—¡Spikey Wikey! — Gritó ella en cuanto vio a quien estaba buscando.

Spike caminaba por ahí alegremente cuando se volvió a ver a Rarity.

—Ey, hola Rarity, ¿qué haces con eso? ¿Planeas hacer un vestido nuevo y muy brillante? Pues mucha suerte — dijo el dragón con una enorme sonrisa.

Rarity le acercó la cesta con su magia.

—Pero qué cosas dices Spike, ¿qué no soy el Elemento de la Generosidad? — Preguntó Rarity con una sonrisa. — Me acerqué de casualidad al territorio de los perros diamante y bueno; al verme me dieron todas las joyas que podían cargar. Y bueno, ahora tengo tantas que pensé que te podría regalar estas. ¿Te interesa?

A Spike se le hizo agua la boca y tras abrazar a Rarity en agradecimiento, se apresuró a tomar la canasta ya dispuesto a darle la primera mordida a un enorme rubí, cuando se congeló y echó a correr hacia Rarity. Inconscientemente Rarity extendió sus brazos para recibir al dragón pero él la pasó de largo. Confundida miró hacia atrás y para su disgusto una dragona azul metálico paseaba por ahí.

—¡Pina! ¡Pina! — Llamó Spike.

—Oh, Spike — dijo Pina sonrojándose ligeramente. — ¿Por qué estás tan emocionado, niñito travieso?

Spike le pasó el rubí que iba a morder, que era el más grande de la colección.

—Pina, ten. Rarity me regaló esta gran canasta de joyas, pero es demasiado para comerlas yo solo. Pensé que te gustaría venir conmigo a un día de campo y juntos podríamos divertirnos y bueno, saborear de estas delicias cortesía de Rarity.

Pina examinó curiosa el rubí para finalmente morderlo. Sus ojos se iluminaron, jamás había probado algo tan delicioso.

—¡Wow! Allá en Aincrad supe de dragones que comían cristales, pero jamás lo probé yo misma. Silica me daba unas nueces muy ricas, pero vaya. No se compara con esto.

Spikie le sonrió a Rarity.

—Muchas gracias Rarity, espero que no te moleste que comparta tu regalo con Pina.

—Por supuesto que no Spikey Wikey — mintió Rarity. — Que se diviertan en su día de campo.

Spike le guiñó un ojo y se alejó alegremente junto con Pina. Rarity se quedó en donde estaba un buen rato hasta que notó que alguien la miraba desde arriba. Levantó la vista.

—¿Se te ofrece algo Rainbow Dash? — Preguntó de mal humor.

—Ah sí, disculpa... es sólo que me parece divertido verte tan celosa de un dragón. En fin, Twilight nos mandó un mensaje urgente y quiere vernos a todas en Canterlot de inmediato. Y nos pidió de favor que trajéramos en cuerpo inerte de Silica.

Rarity rodó los ojos.

—En serio que no comprendo a estos humanos — gruñó. — Nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas dificultades si se hubieran buscado una vida en vez de perder el tiempo con ese tal NerveGear. En fin... vamos, la casa de Fluttershy no está muy lejos.

Rainbow asintió y fue tras su amiga. Llegaron a Canterlot al cabo de cuarenta minutos, quince de los cuales Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy estaban arrastrando el pesado cuerpo de la domadora de bestias.

—Demonios — se quejó Rainbow. — ¿Por qué demonios no escogió ser un pegaso? ¡Pesamos menos!

Las demás le dieron la razón con un gruñido, debido a su habilidad de vuelo los pegasos tenían los huesos más livianos y aerodinámicos. Finalmente llegaron al Palacio, donde Twilight y Celestia las esperaban con preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Es algo malo? — Preguntó Fluttershy muy preocupada.

Twilight y Celestia asintieron con preocupación.

—Los Elementos de la Armonía, han vuelto a ser robados — dijo Twilight. — No comprendo nada, se supone que el hechizo que puso la Princesa Celestia los protegería tanto de Discord como de cualquiera. Es más, a la cámara sólo podíamos acceder nosotras seis o las Princesas. Es como si...

Celestia suspiró con pesar mirando el cuerpo de Silica.

—Llévenla al calabozo junto con mi hermana por favor.

—¿QUÉ? — Saltaron todas a la vez.

La Princesa Celestia dejó escapar una lágrima.

—En circunstancias normales nuestros visitantes serían los principales sospechosos, pues poseen habilidades únicas al estar "configurados" en vez de ser ponis normales. Pero el guardia que encontramos inconsciente frente a la cámara asegura haber visto a Nightmare Moon rondando cerca de los Elementos. El encerrar a mi hermana fue sugerencia de la propia Luna, así que no teman.

—No tiene sentido — dijo Applejack mientras observaba cómo los guardias reales arrastraban a Silica al calabozo. — ¿Por qué se ofrecería a sí misma como sospechosa si todos confiamos en ella?

Twilight miró a su mentora expectante, a lo que ella sólo asintió.

—Verán chicas, hace poco... la Princesa Luna hizo una especie de ritual muy complicado — comenzó a explicar Twilight. — De alguna forma todavía sentía a Nightmare Moon dentro de ella y quería sacar su oscura personalidad para evitar que volviera a tomar el control; así que hizo una especie de auto-exorcismo. No sabemos si funcionó porque se trataba de un ritual muy antiguo y se sabe muy poco de él. De todos modos la Princesa Luna dijo que sintió como que algo salió terriblemente mal. Ella teme que haya cometido un error y que de alguna forma su personalidad de Nightmare Moon haya tomado el control sin que esté consciente de ello. Por eso solicitó ser encerrada hasta que se aclararan las cosas.

Todas se miraron preocupadas, pero entendieron que Luna hacía lo correcto. Al poco rato Twilight volvió a hablar.

—Y ahora mismo tenemos guardias buscando al Espadachín Negro, Destello Veloz y a Leafa del clan de los Sylf. No conocemos su ubicación actual pero lo mejor será actuar rápido.

Fluttershy murmuró otro comentario desagradable contra Kirito y Asuna pero no le prestaron atención. Todo aquello era bastante grave, y aunque estaba visto que los guerreros en sí no era una amenaza, era obvio que alguien o algo los estaba utilizando para fines oscuros.

...

Ayano Keiko se colocó el NerveGear lista para otro día de diversión ayudando a Fluttershy allá en Ponyville.

—¡Link Start! — Gritó activando el NerveGear.

El arcoíris espiral la envolvió y antes que pudiera reaccionar, se encontraba de nuevo como Silica la domadora de bestias. Iba a saludar a su dragona pero se dio cuenta que no estaba con ella, es más. Estaba en una celda. ¿Qué rayos? Junto a ella estaba la Princesa Luna que se mostraba más bien pensativa.

—¡Princesa! ¿Qué está pasando? — Preguntó Silica.

Luna la saludó con una sonrisa desganada.

—Es complicado, joven Silica. Digamos que el mayor tesoro y a la vez la defensa más poderosa de nuestro Reino ha sido robada. Tanto tus amigos como tú y yo somos sospechosos. Pero tranquila, todo estará bien.

Silica hizo varias preguntas, a las que Luna contestó pacientemente una por una. Finalmente la chica puso una cara seria.

—Tengo que advertirles a mis amigos.

—No creo que puedas — dijo Luna. — Nadie ha podido localizarlos y aunque sepas dónde se esconden no hay modo que les hagas llegar tu mensaje hasta ellos.

Silica le guiñó un ojo a la vez que seleccionaba en las opciones del jugador los mensajes privados. Antes que Luna pudiera reaccionar, ya tenía un mensaje con todos los detalles para los miembros de su grupo.

—Recuerde que soy una gamer, Princesa.

Luna sonrió débilmente.

—Sí bueno, sólo espero que tus amigos resuelvan esto por su cuenta. Los métodos no convencionales suelen ser mucho más efectivos en investigaciones precisamente porque nadie se los espera.

...

Cada quien en su hogar, Asuna Yuuki, Kazuto Kirigaya y Suguha Kirigaya se colocaron el equipo de realidad virtual. Asuna y Kazuto usaban el NerveGear; Suguha un equipo un poco más moderno llamado AtmusPhere. Tras gritas "Link Start" fueron transportados a Equestria donde descubrieron un mensaje de la cuarta miembro de su equipo. Leafa corrió escaleras abajo a la habitación de Kirito y Asuna (había alquilado una en la misma posada que ellos con el dinero que se trajo del juego Alfheim Online). Los dos estaban preocupados.

—Bueno, tú eres el estratega Kirito. ¿Qué hacemos? — Preguntó Leafa.

Kirito releyó el mensaje.

—Lo que dice Silica, investigaremos por nuestra cuenta. Todo esto suena a magia oscura, pues bien, para eso tenemos que movernos en los rincones más bajos de Equestria y tenemos la amiga que nos puede guiar, sólo esperemos que esté dispuesta.

Asuna asintió junto con Leafa. Yui sólo se abrazó a sus padres y juntos fueron a tocar la puerta de Trixie. La unicornio les abrió y parecía que la pobre no había dormido nada bien.

—¿Estás bien? — Se preocupó Kirito.

Trixie gruñó un poco y les hizo una señal que pasaran. Jamás habían estado en el apartamento de Trixie, a pesar que ella siempre estaba en el suyo. Todo estaba impecable, a excepción de la cama la cual parecía recién utilizada.

—Pónganse cómodos y disculpen mi estado... he estado durmiendo tan mal que ahora que es fin de semana quise recuperar horas de sueño; pero igual no pude descansar nada. En fin, ¿qué necesitaban?

Kirito y Asuna se miraron preocupados.

—Nada, no te preocupes. Lamentamos haberte despertado — dijo Kirito saliendo.

Trixie les sonrió amablemente mientras movía la cabeza.

—Me despertaste de una horrible pesadilla, no es nada, ¿sí? Es más: te lo agradezco.

Yui se miraba más preocupada que los demás. Al haber nacido como un programa de apoyo psicológico era extremadamente sensible y el estado mental de Trixie la preocupaba bastante. Ella la miró a los ojos.

—Sé que es algo raro, pero te pido de favor que trates de dormirte — le dijo Yui en tono de preocupación. — Por favor...

Trixie miró a la potrilla al igual que los guerreros, ¿en qué estaría Yui? Pero ella insistió. Sin entender nada pero sintiendo fe en la chiquilla, Trixie se dejó caer sobre su cama y se durmió rápidamente. Estaba tan cansada que no le costó ningún esfuerzo. Yui miró rápidamente a sus padres y a Leafa.

—Intentaré dormirme también, ustedes por favor entren a modo sueño.

—¿Te refieres a que nos desconectemos? — Preguntó Asuna.

Yui negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—Me refiero a que entren a modo sueño sin desconectarse, como cuando estaban en Aincrad. Tengo un hechizo que nos permitirá entrar a todos al sueño de Trixie y ver lo que le perturba. Tal vez podamos ayudarla a descansar y luego ella nos ayudará a ver qué sucede.

Sin entender, obedecieron rápidamente. Entonces Yui puso en práctica el hechizo que había aprendido. Ella era un programa de computadora, su capacidad de memoria y proceso de información era superior al de cualquier poni; así que podía aprender hechizos avanzados con facilidad. Así pues los cuatro fueron guiados por un túnel de luz como el que aparecía cuando se conectaban a aquel mundo.

Rápidamente aparecieron entre un montón de ponis que se dirigía hacia un estadio bastante grande. Se dieron cuenta que tenían boletos para la "Gran y Poderosa Trixie". Asuna estaba por preguntarle algo a Yui, pero la chiquilla cayó rendida inmediatamente. Todos se asustaron pero ella sólo sonrió.

—Estoy bien. Se me olvida que a pesar de tener atributos de programa de computación, ahora tengo un cuerpo real que debo cuidar. Hice demasiado esfuerzo para ser una potrilla de mi edad; pero no se preocupen. Sólo espero que no te moleste que use tu espalda para descansar, mamá...

Asuna levantó a Yui con su magia y la colocó sobre su espalda con ternura antes de entrar al estadio. Como siempre todo el público aclamaba por su gran ídolo Trixie, pero ésta parecía estar realmente asustada mirando hacia todos lados en busca de un peligro invisible. Leafa fue la primera en reaccionar.

—¿Pero qué le pasa a la audiencia? Parece que están congelándose.

Kirito y Asuna miraron a su alrededor alertas. Todos los ponis a sus alrededores se quedaban quietos como estatuas. Fue cuando la sombra oscura cruzó el cielo y se plantó justo frente a Trixie.

Los tres guerreros junto con Yui soltaron un gemido de horror al reconocer el disfraz de Luna para el evento; pero esta yegua se sentía diferente a la Princesa Luna. Era como un aura en verdad maligna.

Nightmare Moon miró a Trixie, la pobre unicornio tardaría muy poco en terminar de quebrarse, sólo requería de más tiempo; pero no demasiado. Sonrió, una vez rota la mente de esta chica podría moldearla a placer.

—Por favor... ¡DÉJAME TRANQUILA! — Suplicó Trixie. — Déjame aunque sea descansar una noche, te lo suplico. Yo jamás le he hecho nada o dicho algo contra nuestra amada Princesa de la Noche... por favor, déjeme descansar... se lo pido con toda la humildad de la que soy capaz. ¡Por favor!

Nightmare Moon se rio como demente.

—¿Qué no ves, niña? Descansar no te conviene ahora que estás por estar de mi lado. Además todo lo que te pregunto es qué es lo que quieres tú. ANDA, ¡DÍMELO!

—¡Es que no lo sé! — Gritó Trixie. — ¡Por favor basta, BASTA! Mi sueño más hermoso es ahora mi peor recuerdo, ¿no es suficiente?

Obviamente no, pues Nightmare se rio sonoramente.

—Verás mocosa, tú formas parte crucial de mi plan, pero ante debo terminar con esa fuerza tuya. Una vez lo logre, podrás descansar cuanto quieras. Ahora sólo resígnate.

—¡OYE YA BASTA! — Gritó una potente voz detrás de ambas yeguas.

Nightmare Moon se volvió para ver al insolente.

Kirito volaba frente a ella con dos espadas desenvainadas junto con Leafa. Asuna estaba por aparte con la espada lista, pero su prioridad era cuidar de la pequeña Yui.

—Kirito el Espadachín Negro, ni idea que Trixie soñaba contigo.

—Digamos que alguien captó el estado de ánimo de Trixie y nos metió a su sueño. Ahora lárgate y déjala en paz — dijo Leafa mirando a Nightmare Moon con ira.

Nightmare Moon rodó los ojos.

—Ah, claro, ese pequeño programa de apoyo psicológico. Pero ¿Qué tan importante es Trixie para ustedes? Al fin y al cabo no es más que una NPC. Ella no existe para ustedes, ¿no?

Leafa y Kirito gruñeron.

—Ahora sé que no eres la verdadera Princesa Luna — dijo Leafa. — Ella sí sabía que este mundo es real. Aunque para nosotros sea un juego nada más, el NerveGear y el AtmusPhere nos transportó a un mundo que existe en verdad y que no es uno falso creado sólo para diversión. Trixie no es una NPC, es una amiga verdadera.

Nightmare rodó los ojos.

—Así que me descubrieron. Ya qué, mi plan está en marcha y el que sepan o no es de poca importancia para mí. Ahora, si me permiten, estoy muy ocupada quebrando el espíritu de esta unicornio así que retírense.

Sin más, ambos pegasos se lanzaron contra Nightmare Moon, que sólo levantó una ceja.

—Es broma, ¿cierto?

No, no era broma. Ambos hundieron sus espadas en ella con un grito guerrero. Yui reaccionó rápido.

—¡NO LEAFA, PAPÁ! !ELLA ESTÁ CONFIGURADA COMO UN GAME MODERATOR!

—¿Configurada también? Espera, ¿GAME MODERATOR? — Preguntó Asuna saltando asustada.

Las espadas de Kirito y Leafa hicieron aparecer sobre Nightmare una gigantesca barra de vida, tres veces mayor a la de un jugador normal; pero el problema era que con su capacidad sólo podían hacerle un daño de 800 en diez segundos y su regeneración automática estaba por encima de los 2000 cada diez segundos. Sonriendo, Nightmare los paralizó con su magia y se rio sonoramente.

—Qué triste, con todas las veces que estuviste a punto de morir no aprendes a cuidarte en los juegos, en especial aquellos que sí representan peligro para tu vida — dijo Nightmare mirando fijamente a Kirito. — He visto todo lo que has hecho a través de los recuerdos del señor Kayaba.

—¿Akihiko Kayaba? ¿Él es el que nos encerró en Legends of Equestria? — Preguntó Asuna con un hilo de voz.

Nightmare Moon negó con la cabeza.

—No mocosa, **yo** los encerré aquí. Tengo mis razones para quererlos en este lugar; Kayaba sólo se limitó a seguir mis instrucciones. Con tal de ver el alcance de su invento el NerveGear ese tipo hará lo que sea; ustedes son la prueba viviente de ello. Ahora, si es verdad que los necesito vivos mientras termino mi proyecto, merecen un castigo por haberme atacado así como así. ¡System ID; Nightmare Moon!

Kirito apretó los dientes, dada su experiencia, esto no iba a terminar bien.

—¡System Commando, baja el HP de los jugadores Kirito y Leafa al 10%!

La barra verde sobre los guerreros disminuyó hasta el rojo.

—¡System Commando, retira los objetos de sanación y las medicinas de su inventario!

Frente a ambos apareció la pantalla blanca de los objetos y todo lo que podía recuperarlos se quedó en cero. Kirito se retorcí queriendo deshacerse del hechizo de Nighrmare Moon pero no podía, ella era demasiado fuerte. Nightmare Moon comenzó a reírse como demente.

Entonces un relámpago rojo bastante poderoso la derribó. Ella se volvió. Trixie se irguió frente a ella cargando una especie de collar negro que representaba a un alicornio de ojos rojos. Sus propios ojos azules estaban rodeados de un aura color rojo.

—¿El amuleto del alicornio? — Se escandalizó Nightmare Moon. — ¿Cómo fue que lo conseguiste?

—Este es **mi** sueño, ¿entiendes? ¡Mío! Y no permitiré que vengas y dañes a mis amigos. Puedo tolerar que me fastidies a mí, pero mis amigos vinieron para ayudarme y no dejaré que los dañes sólo por demostrar su amistad. ¡NO, ES **MI** SUEÑO Y LA ÚNICA QUE MANDA AQUÍ ES LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE! ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO?

Un nuevo relámpago, esta vez diez veces más potente que el anterior salió del cuerno de Trixie y arremetió con todo contra Nightmare Moon. Ella gritó de furia y trató de usar sus poderes contra Trixie; desgraciadamente cada quien era dueño de su subconsciente y Trixie había recuperado el control. Y lo peor era que sus poderes de GM sólo funcionaban con personas configuradas, no contra personas reales como Trixie.

—¡LÁRGATE Y REZA QUE NO VUELVA A VERTE EN MIS SUEÑOS, OÍSTE? — Gritó Trixie abriendo una especie de agujero negro que comenzó a succionar a Nightmare Moon fuera de su subconsciente. Ella había ganado, de ahí que los gritos de furia de Nightmare Moon se escucharan a gloria.

Finalmente cayó rendida pero contenta. Kirito se acercó a ella.

—¿Estás bien, Trixie?  
—¿Lo están ustedes? — Preguntó ella de vuelta con una sonrisa de satisfacción. — Gracias. De no haber venido a salvarme y haberlos visto en peligro, jamás hubiera encontrado la fuerza para expulsarla de aquí. Mil gracias, Kirito, Asuna, Leafa y Yui.

Yui sonrió ligeramente todavía sobre el lomo de su madre, quien se acercó al grupo. Una luz lo inundó todo y el estadio se convirtió en una especie de casa de campo en medio de la pradera, y la propia Trixie sufrió una transformación. Pasó de ser adulta a potrilla. Ella se tiró sobre la hierba riendo de gusto.

—Otro de mis sueños favoritos, volver a la casa de mi niñez — dijo con voz de niña.

Todos suspiraron aliviados y se recostaron sobre la hierba tranquilamente. A los pocos minutos Trixie se incorporó.

—Oigan, sé que fue por ayudarme y todo; pero ya que se metieron a mi sueño; ¿podrían explicarme qué es todo eso de los Game Moderator, System Commando y todo eso?

Los guerreros se miraron y comenzaron a contar.

Trixie era su amiga más cercana, por eso a ella se lo contaron todo; no sólo los detalles de los juegos RPG de realidad virtual sino también todo lo referente a Sword Art Online. De cómo se conectaron a un mundo de fantasía que en realidad era una trampa mortal de la cual no podía escaparse sin morir y que igual, si morían en el juego sería su muerte real también. Le hablaron de cómo rescataron a su hija Yui y cómo ganaron el juego. Luego de cómo rescataron a Asuna de otro juego llamado Alfheim Online en donde un enfermo estaba usando el juego como fachada de un experimento de control mental.

La unicornio azul escuchó muy interesada. Finalmente torció el gesto.

—Todo eso está muy bien, pero me preocupa. Si el tal Kayaba si es tan hábil como dicen está aliado con Nightmare Moon algo malo está pasando. Y peor ahora que me dicen que ha robado los Elementos de la Armonía. No me agradan las portadoras pero debo decir que estaríamos perdidos sin esa defensa. Y también, ¿qué querrá de ustedes?

Se quedaron reflexionando un buen rato. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba pasando tendrían que tomar acción inmediata, pero la pregunta era contra qué.

**...**

Al día siguiente, Celestia y Twilight bajaron al calabozo y le abrieron la puerta a Silica y a Luna.

—Hermana, ¿ya se ha aclarado todo? — Preguntó Luna.

Celestia negó con la cabeza.

—Todo está más confuso que antes. Testigos dicen que Nightmare Moon volvió anoche murmurando no sé qué que hacerlos fue más rápido de lo que calculó. Noqueó a los guardias de nuevo, pero los Elementos están de vuelta en su lugar.

—¿QUÉ? — Saltó Luna con su voz de Canterlot. — ¡Pero eso es imposible!

Twilight asintió.

—Lo más extraño es que no parece que les hayan hecho nada. Parece que sólo los tomaron y los pusieron de vuelta en su lugar.

Silica no entendía nada, pero Luna estaba visiblemente afectada.

—¿Y porque están de vuelta nos liberan?

—No, te liberamos porque estuviste aquí toda la noche y obviamente no tuviste nada que ver. En cuanto a Kirito el Espadachín Negro, Asuna Destello Veloz y Silica del clan de los Sylf; también están libres de sospechas. Primero no sabrían utilizar los Elementos y segundo su problema no puede solucionarse con la Magia de los Elementos que sirve sólo para purificar y proteger lo preciado.

Todas se miraron en silencio. Nadie entendía nada.

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí otro cap. Mis felicitaciones al que se figure qué hizo Nightmare Moon con los Elementos de la Armonía; de momento lo dejamos ahí y me despido con un cordial:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**El movimiento de Nightmare**

Leafa, Kirito, Asuna, Trixie y Yui llegaron hasta el Palacio de las Princesas, pero fueron detenidos por varios guardias que los despidieron con una amable reverencia.

—Lo sentimos mucho ciudadanos, pero sus Majestades están discutiendo un asunto muy grave. Por favor vuelvan en otro momento.

—Esperen — dijo Kirito. — Tal vez sí quieran hablar con nosotros. Dígales que el grupo de Asuan y Kirito está aquí. Por favor, nos urge hablar con ellas.

El guardia levantó una ceja pero obedeció tras decir que no prometía nada. Al regresar les indicó que lo siguieran. El grupo entró al Palacio, donde encontraron a las portadoras junto con las Princesas y a Silica en medio de una fuerte discusión.

—Oigan, ¿qué está pasando aquí? — Preguntó Kirito confundido.

Todas se volvieron hacia los recién llegados callándose de repente, todos menos Fluttershy que murmuró algo pero nadie le prestó atención.

—Kirito, Asuna, es bueno que hayan venido — dijo Twilight. — Tenemos unas preguntas que hacerles.

—Nosotros también tenemos un asunto urgente, Twilight Sparkle — dijo Trixie irritada. — ¿Podrías esperar para después? Nuestro asunto tiene información que podría interesarles y créeme que no puede esperar.

—¿Y qué hace ella aquí? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash mordazmente mientras miraba a Trixie severamente.

—Pues sucede que soy muy amiga de Asuna y Kirito; y más recientemente de Leafa y Yui, ¿tienes algún problema, Rainbow Dash?

—Psst... ya sabía yo que esta gente sólo se andaría con compañía desagradable — dijo Fluttershy mirando fijamente a Trixie y luego a Kirito y a Asuna.

La discusión volvió mucho más airada que antes ahora que había más gente discutiendo, pero entonces Silica se fijó en el HP de sus compañeros.

—¡Leafa, Kirito! ¿Qué fue lo que les dejó tan bajo su HP? — Preguntó Silica preocupada.

—Una tipa extraña llamada Nightmare Moon — respondió Kirito. — Por eso deben escucharnos, la verdad no entendemos de dónde haya salido ella pero parece que tiene el poder de entrar a los sueños ajenos y convertirlos en pesadillas.

Trixie se adelantó aprovechando el silencio que se hizo ante la mención de Nightmare Moon.

—Por eso solicitamos ayuda, durante la última semana ella ha estado irrumpiendo en mis sueños, atormentándome y haciéndome dormir realmente poco. Cuando la confronté durante mi siesta de esta tarde me dijo que necesitaba quebrarme para obtener lo que deseaba, ella quería tenerme de su lado para no sé qué; pero para convertirme en su fiel sirviente tenía que quebrar mi mente; y qué mejor forma que atormentarme desde mi subconsciente.

Todas se miraron con horror mientras Trixie soltaba una lágrima antes de continuar.

—Y de no ser por Asuna y Kirito, no hubiera podido juntar la fuerza necesaria para sacarla de ahí para siempre. Pero... Princesa Luna yo sé que usted jamás vendría a atormentar mis sueños así, por eso he venido a advertirle sobre esto.

Luna bajó la cabeza con pesar.

—Me temo, joven Trixie, que hay una gran probabilidad que yo sea la culpable de todo lo que ha pasado en tus sueños. Hice un ritual de auto-exorcismo queriendo perder para siempre a Nightmare Moon, pero algo salió mal, puedo sentirlo. Seguramente fui yo la que te atormentó, aunque no sea consciente de haberlo hecho.

Luna se volvió a Celestia.

—Por eso hermana, por el bien de todos los ponis, debes encerrarme en la luna de nuevo — dijo dejando correr las lágrimas. — Piénsalo: Nightmare Moon tiene tantos poderes como yo, y si no fui yo la que robó los Elementos seguramente fue uno de mis sirvientes oscuros. Tienes que hacerlo por favor. No puedo permitirme el lastimar a alguien así como así. ¡Por favor Hermana!

Celestia retrocedió horrorizada ante la petición de su hermana, no quería hacerlo, todo aquello sonaba a una horrible pesadilla.

—Luna, no puedo... — respondió Celestia con un hilo de voz.

—¡Tienes que hacerlo! — Gritó Luna al borde de la desesperación.

—¡Ya basta! — Les gritó Kirito para el escándalo de todas. — ¿Hace cuánto que llevan en esta discusión?

—Como un par de horas — dijo Twilight.

—Entonces no fue la Princesa Luna — dijo Kirito. — Porque nosotros nos enfrentamos a Nightmare Moon dentro del sueño de Trixie hace menos de media hora. Si llevan discutiendo todo este rato, quiere decir que la Princesa Luna no fue la culpable.

—Además esta Princesa Luna se siente como una persona real — dijo Yui acercándose al grupo. — Y Nightmare Moon no era real, al igual que mamá y papá ella está configurada como un avatar de juego.

El silencio se hizo presente, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Entonces — dijo Celestia con un hilo de voz. — ¿Nightmare Moon es una "jugadora" más?

Kirito y Leafa negaron con la cabeza.

—Es peor — dijo Leafa. — Ella ha venido a este mundo como una GM o "Game Moderator". Los Game Moderator pueden controlar ciertos aspectos del juego así como el status de los jugadores. Con sólo gritar un comando de sistema, rebajó nuestro HP hasta el 10%. Y si quisiera, podría hacernos bajar al nivel uno o bien hacer que nuestra configuración cambie o lo que sea. Ella tiene mucho poder ahora, pero no sabemos hasta cuánto.

—Además se ofende bastante cuando alguien la llama Princesa Luna — añadió Trixie. — Alegaba que ahora era una persona separada de usted.

—¡Pero eso es imposible! — Se defendió Luna. — Bien, supongamos por un momento que mi auto-exorcismo fue un éxito, que saqué a Nightmare de mí para siempre y que dejé su mente flotando por ahí sin sentido alguno. Pero no hay magia alguna que pueda crearle un cuerpo a seres como ella, mucho menos uno que aguante su poder. Todo eso suena imposible.

—Nightmare Moon también mencionó a Akihiko Kayaba — dijo Asuna. — El creador de varios juegos RPG y también del casco de realidad virtual NerveGear. Así como nosotros somos avatares, ahora Nightmare Moon también lo es. Tal vez no hay magia equestre que pueda traerla a la vida... pero está visto que sí nuestra tecnología.

Todas comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo muy asustadas. Aprovechando la confusión, Silica mandó a Pina a sanar a Leafa mientras que Spike hacía otro tanto con Kirito.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso Spike? — Preguntó Twilight interesada.

El dragón abrazó a Pina por la cintura.

—He aprendido un par de cosas de mi nueva novia — dijo él sonrojándose a la vez que Pina y Rarity. Pina de vergüenza y Rarity de ira.

Finalmente la Princesa Celestia impuso el orden golpeando con su casco.

—Muy bien, concentrémonos en lo importante: el regreso de Nightmare Moon. Por cosas del azar ella se contactó con Akihiko Kayaba, quien encerró aquí a estos niños y le dio un cuerpo nuevo, no sé en qué orden. Ahora los Elementos y Trixie, ¿cómo encajan aquí? ¿Cuál es el plan de la mitad oscura de Luna?

Todos tenían cientos de teorías pero ninguna que tuviera sentido. Tendrían que esperar a que Nightmare hiciera su movimiento; y lo peor era la sensación que no tendrían que esperar mucho.

**...**

El príncipe Blue Blood se encontraba en un gigantesco jacuzzi rodeado de hermosas yeguas que no hacían más que alabar su belleza mientras enjabonaban cada parte de su cuerpo con sensualidad y deseo. Blue Blood se reía orgulloso de sí mismo y decidió que era hora de salir del baño. Una yegua corrió a ponerse como alfombra para que su amado no tocara el frío suelo con sus cascos recién pulidos. Blue Blood pasó sobre ella con indiferencia mientras otra le alcanzaba la toalla. El príncipe comenzó a ser secado por dos yeguas con satisfacción cuando una fría voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Me das asco, Blue Blood.

El príncipe saltó del susto al ver que frente a él se erguía una yegua color negro con el cabello hecho como de la media noche. Ella lo miró con desprecio e interés a la vez mientras que todo a su alrededor se congelaba de pronto. Todas sus admiradoras pronto se desvanecieron al igual que su jacuzzi dejándolos solos en la oscuridad. Sólo los ojos de Nightmare Moon iluminaban la estancia.

—¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Blue Blood con un hilo de voz.

—Tu ignorancia es increíble — dijo Nightmare. — Pero un alivio a la vez, por primera vez alguien no me confunde con Luna. Mi nombre es Nightmare Moon y soy la señora de la noche, la verdadera señora de la noche.

—¿Y qué quieres aquí? — Preguntó como pudo el príncipe.

—En circunstancias normales te preguntaría qué es lo que quieres tú, pero tu sueño habla por sí solo. En serio que eres patético. Tienes la capacidad de hacer realidad tu idiotez de sueño pero si lo haces, tía Celestia te quitaría tu título y te echaría a la calle; como mínimo. En serio que me das lástima, pequeña sabandija.

Blue Blood retrocedió mientras la otra avanzaba hacia él y depositaba un pequeño objeto en el suelo. Era una cadena de oro negro con una joya en forma de estrella; curiosamente igual a su Cutie Mark.

—¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó Blue Blood con un hilo de voz.

—Eres un ignorante y un inepto, pero hasta tú deberías haber escuchado de los Elementos de la Armonía: Risa, Generosidad, Bondad, Lealtad, Honestidad y Magia. Este es un Elemento de las Tinieblas. El Elemento del Egoísmo y es todo tuyo, pues nadie lo puede representar mejor. El poder de los Elementos depende mucho del portador.

—Yo...

—Cierra la boca, mocoso — le dijo Nightmare mirándolo fijamente. — Si te conozco bien, y sí que te he observado; nada te importa mientras tú tengas lo que quieres. Esto es lo que haré: dejaré la maldita cosa contigo y tú decidirás si la usas o no; honestamente me da igual. En el momento que tengas que escoger bando, seguramente irás al que te permita quedarte como estás o tener más. Precisamente si gano yo, ignoraré todo lo que hagas; me limitaré a llamarte cuando lo necesite pero luego tendrás carta blanca para hacer realidad este repugnante sueño tuyo y los otros que has tenido. Y si pierdo, pues tú te quedas exactamente igual y te olvidarás del asunto, aunque no creo perder a estas alturas.

Y sin más, dejó solo al príncipe con su sueño, que no le duraría mucho. Cuando se despertó de su siesta, Blue Blood se dio cuenta que tenía la cadena de su sueño puesta. Temblando pensó en quitársela y arrojarla lejos pero tras considerarlo unos instantes, la depositó en su joyero personal. En el momento de escoger bando, bien podía seguir así o bien; tener más. ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad a Nightmare Moon?

* * *

Y bueno, he aquí lo más nuevo de PAO; espero les haya gustado y bueno... ¿alguno adivinó antes lo que hizo Nightmare con los Elementos? Espero que sí, bueno... Yo creo que ya fue bastante por hoy así que me despediré con el:

Chao; nos leemos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Los Elementos de las Tinieblas:**

Nightmare Moon se encontraba pensativa en su castillo oscuro, construido una vez más con la ciencia del genio Akihiko Kayaba; ella sólo tuvo que poner la magia para mezclar la realidad y el mundo virtual lo mejor posible. Bien podría haberlo hecho real por sí solo, pero tenía que estar preparada en caso su hermana, su otro yo; o bien los niñitos que encerró en Equestria como distracción vinieran y se atrevieran a hacer algo en contra de ella. El mayor problema era que sus poderes de GM sólo funcionaban con cosas virtuales y no cosas reales; y en caso se atrevieran a atacarla en su hogar oscuro, ahí sus poderes de GM funcionaban a la perfección y el entorno estaba completamente bajo su control.

—Una vez más he de felicitarte, Akihiko Kayaba, pues gracias a ti pronto podré reinar sobre toda Equestria. Ahora lo que me preocupa es quién se encargará de portar el Elemento de la Magia Oscura.

Akihiko Kayaba se encontraba trabajando en su consola de mando con la calma de siempre.

—Sí bueno, creí que ya tenías al candidato perfecto en caso la yegua que tenías en mente terminaba por hacer lo sensato y alejarse de ti — dijo él para la irritación de Nightmare Moon.

—A diferencia de la ridícula de Trixie, el Rey Sombra no es fácilmente manipulable — gruñó Nightmare Moon. — Es cierto que está mucho más calificado que ella para portar el Elemento de la Magia Oscura; pero su voluntad es fuerte y me traicionará en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

—Aun así Asuna y Kirito te han dejado sin opciones — dijo tranquilamente Kayaba mientras seguía con lo suyo. — De cualquier manera, me preocupan un poco los sujetos que escogiste para portar el Engaño y la Traición. Si te fijas bien, las portadoras de Celestia están equilibradas, siendo dos ponis terrestres, dos pegasos y dos unicornios. De momento sólo veo unicornios en los seleccionados.

Nightmare Moon asintió.

—Desgraciadamente no tengo mucho de dónde escoger; pues ellos representan mejor que nadie Engaño y Traición. Además tienen algo pendiente con la portadora del Elemento de la Honestidad, Applejack Apple. Si puedo lograr que se unan a mí, únicamente necesitaré a quien represente la Rudeza y la Burla.

Kayaba siguió trabajando mientras Nightmare convocaba una especie de puerta hecha de magia oscura.

—Estaré en el Reino de los Sueños; los hermanos Flim y Flam se han dormido por fin. Por cierto, ¿sabes que los gemelos idénticos tienen una conexión misteriosa no? Pues bien, estos dos la tienen tan profunda que comparten el mismo sueño.

Kayaba levantó una ceja.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pero bueno; más fácil así. De cualquier modo, Akihiko Kayaba, quiero que envíes alguno de los monstruos más poderosos de Aincrad hacia las cercanías del Imperio Cristal, lo suficientemente cerca de la población pero también alejado del centro. Necesito el Palacio de Candace para mí sola durante algunos minutos, así que necesito que Shining Armor y Candace estén lo suficientemente entretenidos. Esos dos son de los que están siempre al frente de la línea de batalla así que no será difícil.

—Como desees — dijo él mientras la oscura alicornio traspasaba la puerta al Reino de los Sueños.

Tras unos minutos de trabajar en silencio, Kayaba esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Esto se pondrá interesante, Kirito... me pregunto si estarás listo a la hora de la verdad.

...

En el salón del trono reinaba un incómodo silencio luego de las revelaciones de Trixie y los guerreros. Se sentía horrible tener que esperar a que el enemigo hiciera un movimiento; pero era algo a que los guerreros ya se habían acostumbrado. La que no estaba tan segura de sí misma como otras veces era la Princesa Celestia. Desde el descubrimiento de los Elementos de la Armonía, ella siempre estuvo en una posición de ventaja sobre sus enemigos; desgraciadamente el movimiento de Nightmare Moon la hizo dudar por primera vez en miles de años. ¿Qué quería con los Elementos? ¿Por qué tomarlos y devolverlos sin hacerles nada? Todo esto resultaba demasiado para ella; quería sentirse en ventaja igual que siempre pero no podía. Fue cuando una carta rodeada por un aura mágica de chispas rosa apareció ante ella.

—¡No! — Gritó Celestia leyendo.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntaron las demás saltando.

—Ya hizo su movimiento. Un monstruo muy poderoso ha aparecido en el Imperio Cristal. Candace y Shining Armor necesitan ayuda de inmediato antes que esa cosa entre a causar daños. Lo han mantenido al margen pero no sabemos por cuánto.

—¡Vamos de inmediato chicas! — Gritó Twilight muy decidida. — Nos tele-transportaré allá de inmediato, todas júntense.

—Gastarás demasiada energía — dijo Kirito. — Déjanos esto a Asuna y a mí. Nos llevaremos allá usando los Cristales de Salto. No nos quedan demasiados pero nos permitirá viajar ahí sin esforzarnos. Ustedes acérquense a nosotros.

—No pensarás dejarles encargarse del monstruo luego de la barbaridad que hicieron, ¿verdad Twilight? — Preguntó Fluttershy a la defensiva.

Twilight miró a su mentora y luego asintió.

—Lo haré Fluttershy, porque son buenas personas a pesar de todo. Además tanto en su realidad como en esta no son más que niños. Y si queremos detener a Nightmare Moon necesitaremos su ayuda.

—Pero ya hemos derrotado a Nightmare antes, y no necesitamos su ayuda — dijo Rarity. — Además tú misma lo dijiste Twilight, no son más que niños. Podrían lastimarse de veras; y el propio Discord aseguró que morirán de verdad si su avatar es eliminado en Equestria.

—Sí bueno, ustedes habrán enfrentado y derrotado a Nightmare Moon — dijo Trixie adelantándose. — Pero no a Kayaba, no como ellos cinco, incluyendo a la potrilla. Ellos ya han enfrentado y derrotado a ese sujeto en su propio juego y trampa mortal llamado Sword Art Online. ¿No es así, Kirito?

Kirito asintió.

—Pero no es el momento de hablar de nuestras antiguas batallas y victorias; tenemos que vencer a Nightmare Moon y lo que sea que nos envió Kayaba. Cada minuto que pasa estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso y no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos.

—Trixie y Kirito tienen razón, Twilight Sparkle mi fiel estudiante — dijo Celestia adelantándose. — Confiamos en que podrán detener la amenaza convocada por Nightmare Moon y el señor Kayaba. Ahora vayan, y Spike, mándame una carta en caso requieran mi ayuda. Ahora ¡Vayan!

Todos asintieron y juntos buscaron en sus inventarios hasta que hallaron los cristales y los cuatro guerreros los levantaron y gritaron a la vez:  
—¡Salto, Imperio Cristal!

Un aura mágica los rodeó haciéndolos desaparecer en el acto. En el salón del trono ambas Princesas se miraron y en silencio les desearon éxitos a los guerreros. Pasara lo que pasara, estarían listos.

**...**

Candace y Shining Armor estaban haciendo lo mejor contra la extraña criatura que había aparecido en sus dominios. Era una especie de minotauro gigantesco, pero sus cuernos eran de chivo en vez que un toro; además que tenía una larga cola reptiliana con la que barría a su armada con suma facilidad; armado con una poderosa espada con la que atacaba sin cesar a cuanto se moviera cerca de él. No importaba cuántos o cómo se acercaran, el demonio de los resplandecientes ojos azules rugía y atacaba cada vez más. Además, a pesar de ser un minotauro o parecido; parecía que no tenía más inteligencia que la necesaria para la batalla. Era demasiado poderoso.

El monstruo rugía y escupía una especie de fuego azul con el que barría el campo de batalla; habían perdido a muchos soldados, que a pesar de no estar muertos jamás volverían a servir en el ejército. Era demasiado para ambos y lo único que podían hacer era tratar de demorarlo.

Entonces un flash color azul apareció en la lejanía; haciendo aparecer a las Mane 6 y dos dragones (entre los que se encontraba Spike) junto con seis desconocidos, cuatro potros adolescentes, una niña y una unicornio adulta

—¡Shining Armor! — Gritó Twilight volando hacia su hermano. — ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? ¿Cuánto llevan luchando?

Sin tiempo de saludar a su hermana, Shinig Armor hizo aparecer un escudo protector pare evitar que los feroces ataques del monstruo destruyeran a los recién llegados.

—Sólo hemos peleado por diez minutos, pero hemos perdido a un cuarto de nuestros soldados. Twilight... tienes que volver y traer refuerzos. ¡Rápido!

—Hermano, ¡no puedo dejarte!

—Hazlo Twilight, nosotros lo detendremos — aseguró Candace lanzando rayos de energía contra el monstruo, que los rechazó con el fuego que escupía.

Entre los adolescentes, un joven pegaso color azul marino con un abrigo negro miró al monstruo mientras un escalofrío lo recorría por todo el cuerpo.

—No... no esa cosa...

—¿La conoces? — Preguntó Applejack.

—Uno de los jefes de calabozo más poderosos de Sword Art Online, casi morimos enfrentando a esa cosa — dijo Asuna con un hilo de voz. — Kirito, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Los tres guerreros se posicionaron detrás de Kirito aún bajo el escudo de Shining Armor, mientras él rebuscaba entre su inventario una vieja espada que le ayudaría en la situación; cambio una de sus espadas por la otra y finalmente encaró al monstruo, aunque aún no salía del escudo.

—Bien, combinando mi habilidad de la doble espada con Elucidator y Dark Repulsor puedo mantener a esa cosa a raya; pero necesitaré apoyo. Ahora podemos volar, así que podré eludir sus ataques mucho más fácil; igual que tú Leafa. Seremos la primera línea de ataque.

—Bien — dijo la aludida.

—Asuna, Silica, ustedes atacarán desde la tierra; pero cuídense especialmente de su cola. Recuerden lo que les pasó a los de la Armada de la Liberación.

Ambas asintieron.

—Trixie, ¿sabes hechizos de curación?

—Es lo más básico de magia de unicornio — aseguró Trixie con una sonrisa.

—Bien, tú junto con Pina y Spike nos elevarán el HP; pero esperen a que llegue al amarillo. No podemos dejar que se agoten demasiado rápido. Y esperemos que funcione. ¡YA!

Los cuatro jóvenes salieron de la protección de Shining arremetiendo contra la bestia de los ojos azules, que seguía blandiendo su espada con ferocidad. Lanzó un ataque, que fue recibido por las espadas cruzadas de Kirito, protegiéndolo del imacto.

—¿Me recuerdas bestia? — Preguntó el Espadachín Negro mientras desviaba la espada del oponente con una espada y hundía la otra en él.

Unas cinco larguísimas barras verdes aparecieron sobre la cabeza de la bestia y la de hasta arriba comenzó a disminuir mientras Kirito comenzaba con su poderoso combo de espada doble. Entonces Leafa secundó el ataque manteniendo al monstruo ocupado tanto de frente como de espaldas; obligándolo a usar su cola contra la pegaso que lo eludía todo con habilidad envidiable.

Y entonces Asuna y Silica corrieron hasta el monstruo atacándolo por las piernas. Las barras de HP seguían disminuyendo mientras ellos luchaban con bravura.

—Bien, tal vez sea el momento de usar tu Mirada, Flutterhsy — dijo Rainbow Dash mientras observaba la pelea.

—No servirá — dijo la pequeña Yui. — Esa cosa es un NPC configurado como enemigo.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Candace.

—A que no es real, es un ser cien por ciento virtual — dijo la pequeña. — Sólo está programado con la inteligencia suficiente para luchar; pero está confinado a un territorio determinado y nada pasará en cuanto ellos lo acaben.

—Por Celestia, ¿QUÉ NO VEN QUE A DIFERENCIA DE EN SU JUEGUITO AQUÍ SÍ PODRÁN MORIR? — Gritó Twilight lista para ir en su ayuda, pero fue retenida por la magia de Trixie.

—Sparkle, ellos no confían del todo en ustedes todavía; y por eso no les han contado todo, pero te puedo decir... que en su jueguito con Kayaba estaban también en peligro de muerte — dijo ella con seriedad. — Pregúntales los detalles luego, si es que desean dártelos pero no es nuevo para ellos estar en peligro de muerte por jugar un RPG.

Twiligh se quedó en una pieza escuchando a Trixie y luego miró hacia la batalla. ¿En verdad se enfrentaron a eso sabiendo que irían a morir? Shining Armor y Candace no entendían nada pero estaban seguros que todo se aclararía pronto; de momento lo importante era acabar con esa amenaza para sus súbditos en aquel instante.

Quedaba una última barra de HP; y como era siempre en los juegos RPG, el monstruo se puso más agresivo que nunca; mejorando su habilidad para la lucha. Mas la ventaja estaba en que era atacado desde todos los ángulos y al ser un monstruo terrestre y estar en campo abierto, no podía escalar nada para nivelarse ante los que peleaban desde el aire. El HP llegó al amarillo; sería cuestión de tiempo. Entonces Leafa dio un poderoso golpe final. El monstruo fue destruido en miles de fragmentos y apareció el famoso mensaje de:

FELICITACIONES

Los cuatro se dejaron caer. Gracias a su formación y a que el monstruo no podía atacar a los aéreos, apenas si su HP había disminuido; no llegó ni siquiera al amarillo.

—Eso fue interesante — dijo Shining Armor. — ¿Ahora alguien podría decirme desde el principio qué demonios está pasando aquí?

—Shine, hermano, lo haremos en cuanto ellos descansen. Por suerte esto no pasó a más... — dijo Twilight pero se volvió rápidamente hacia el castillo. — ¿Qué demonios es esta presencia? ¡No, creía que lo habíamos vencido!

Todos temblaron, la presencia de Sombra se sentía hasta ellos. Candace soltó un grito ahogado.

—No... estábamos tan ocupados luchando contra la criatura que... no nos dimos cuenta que...

—Sí bueno, nos engañaron; en vez de lamentarnos tenemos que ir allá — dijo Rainbow Dash acelerando en dirección al castillo.

Los demás lo imitaron. Sombra, ¿por qué Nightmare Moon lo querría a él? Y sí, era obvio quién trajo de vuelta al ser; la pregunta era por qué si ella no se arriesgaría a una lucha de poderes entre su propio bando. ¿Qué pasaba? Cuando llegaron ambas presencias oscuras llenaban la habitación. Candace y Twilight lideraron la expedición listas para proteger a sus amigos en caso pasara algo. Trixie sintió escalofríos, por primera vez se enfrentaría a Nightmare Moon en la vida real y no en el mundo de los sueños.

—¡Muéstrense! — Ordenó Twilight. — Sombra, Nightmare Moon, sé que están aquí. ¿Por qué se ocultan de nosotras, Princesas de Equestria?

Una irónica risa llenó el salón mientras las sombras se materializaban en una alicornio a quien ninguna de las Mane 6 creyó volver a ver en mucho tiempo. Y junto a ella, se encontraba el antiguo tirano del Imperio Cristal.

—¿Ocultarme yo, Twilight Sparkle? — Preguntó irónicamente Nightmare. — No, únicamente me cansé de esperarte a ti y a tu grupo de torpes. ¿Qué pasa, ni un saludito a la verdadera monarca de la noche?

Sombra fijó si mirada en Twilight, pero ella no retrocedió. Pronto todos se dieron cuenta que él portaba una especie de corona masculina, hecha de un metal color negro con una joya que resplandecía con un brillo siniestro.

—¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó Candace. — Puedo sentir un gran poder... como el de la corona de Twilight. ¿Qué es?

Nightmare Moon rio con demencia.

—Esto, mi buena Candace, es un Elemento de las Tinieblas, la Magia Oscura. El que Trixie hubiera portado de no haber sido por los entrometidos guerreros que traje. En fin, un error de cálculo; al igual que pensar que ustedes cuatro no se mostrarían para salvar al Imperio del Demonio de Ojos Azules. Se supone que nos daría tiempo de irnos, pero ya qué. Que Celestia se entere no arruina mis planes.

—¿Elemento de las Tinieblas? — Preguntó Trixie con un hilo de voz.

Los ojos de Nightmare Moon resplandecieron.

—Sí, bueno. Desde que halló los Elementos de la Armonía, Celestia ha tenido siempre la ventaja sobre sus enemigos, pues es la magia más poderosa conocida hasta ahora. Pues bien, digamos que gracias al genio Akihiko Kayaba he podido analizar exactamente cómo funcionan los Elementos de la Armonía y he creado los Elementos de las Tinieblas.

—Copias — dijo asustada Fluttershy.

—No, contrapartes. Si fueran copias la balanza seguiría del lado de mi hermana, pero ahora he igualado las cosas — dijo Nightmare como quien no quiere la cosa. — Pero ahora que los Elementos ya tienen otros Elementos con qué medirse, ahora la victoria será de quien sepa usar mejor los recursos que tiene.

Se hizo silencio. Sombra miró los aterrados ojos de sus oponentes y no pudo sino sonreír, pero seguía sin decir nada. Nightmare entonces miró a los guerreros.

—Y ustedes, la mayoría de mis errores ha sido porque no sé cómo demonios van a reaccionar; así que déjenme darles una advertencia. Imagino que todos menos Suguha Kirigaya estarán familiarizados con esto. ¡System Command; borrar la opción de Log-Out de los jugadores 001, 002, 003 y 004!

Ante los cuatro guerreros apareció la pantalla blanca en la cual la opción de salir fue eliminada por completo. Kirto apretó los dientes, ya se esperaba algo así pero no sabía cuándo tendría que lidiar con todo aquello. Entonces el cuerpo de Leafa se desplomó, inerte por completo. Nadie entendió, pero Nightmare no le dio importancia-

—Y al igual que cuando jugaron al Sword Art Online, si alguien trata de quitarles sus NerveGear, éste enviará una microonda que freirá sus cerebros. Recuerden que soy una GM y si lo deseo, puedo hacerlos morir en este instante. ¿Seguirán desafiando a Nightmare Moon?

Dicho esto, ella se desvaneció por completo junto con Sombra. Kirito miró a Leafa, quien seguía desmayada frente a ellos.

—¿Qué le pasó a ella? — Preguntó Rarity preocupada.

—El AtmuSphere es un casco más avanzado que el NerveGear — explicó Kirito. — Viene equipado con un mecanismo de seguridad que impide que el jugador se quede atrapado para siempre dentro del juego; lo crearon desde el incidente de Sword Art Online. De cualquier modo Sugu ha despertado en nuestro y será quien nos eche una mano como contacto entre ambas realidades.

* * *

**Estamos por llegar al final, el cual será una gran batalla. La verdad incluí al demonio de los ojos azules porque es mi villano favorito de SAO. En fin espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones. Y sin más:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Despedida:**

Suguha Kirigaya se despertó sobresaltada.

—No... ¡NO! — Gritó quitándose el AtmuSphere para luego correr hacia el cuarto de su hermano.

Ahí estaba él, completamente inerte con el NerveGear puesto. Ella comenzó a llorar desconsolada sobre su pecho.

—Hermano... hermano... no, por lo que más quieras, que esto sea una mala broma, por el amor de Kami-Sama... por el amor de Celestia que esto no esté pasando...

—¿Sugu? — Preguntó su madre entrando. — Sugu, ya casi es hora de cenar. ¿No sabes cuánto tiempo tu hermano permanecerá conectado?

—No sé, para siempre tal vez... — respondió Suguha con pesar.

—Sugu, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Preguntó la mujer comenzando a asustarse.

Suguha abrazó con fuerza a su madre mientras comenzaba a llorar. Sin entender del todo, su madre la hizo bajar y preparó algo de té para que se tranquilizara y explicara lo que sucedía. Suguha lloró por bastante tiempo hasta que pudo recuperar algo del dominio de sí misma y tras limpiarse las lágrimas pudo encarar a su madre.

—Algo pasó con el maldito juego; al igual que la otra vez — comenzó ella volviendo a agitarse... — al igual que la última vez, Kazuto y Asuna están atrapados sin salida. Yo... yo pude salvarme sólo por el mecanismo de seguridad del AtmuSphere pero Asuna y Kazuto... Asuna y Kazuto...

Suguha volvió a perder el dominio de sí misma y comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Su madre no comprendía lo que pasaba; pero aun así la abrazó esperando a que volviera a tranquilizarse. Tan sólo tenía que esperar a que Kazuto se desconectara y le explicara; pues todo lo que pudo entender era que algo tenía que ver con su otro hijo. Entonces una poderosa luz blanca inundó la habitación llamando la atención de ambas. Suguha rápidamente se secó las lágrimas cuando reconoció las figuras de los ponis que se materializaban allá en su sala.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? — Preguntó Kirito al reconocer su sala.

La Princesa Celestia suspiró con tristeza.

—Debido a que Nightmare Moon los ha encerrado en nuestro mundo, esto es lo único que pueden hacer para convivir con sus familias; y teniendo en cuenta lo que nos espera, lo necesitarán. — La Princesa luego se volvió a la señora Kirigaya. — Es un gusto conocerla, aunque me hubiera gustado que la situación fuera otra. Mi nombre es Celestia, gobernante del reino de Equestria.

La señora Kirigaya retrocedió asustada pero Suguha la retuvo.

—Está bien mamá... son amigas. Amigas que hemos hecho en el mundo de Equestria.

—¿Qué? Pero eso es sólo otro juego, ¿cómo es que...?

—Es una larga historia — dijo Twilight suspirando. — Y por eso hemos venido aquí para ponernos todos al día. Además, Trixie dijo una cosa interesante como que no es la primera vez que están atrapados en un juego de la muerte; así que también deberían explicarnos qué sucedió.

Kirito hacía lo posible por evitar el contacto visual con su madre, que no podía dejar de ver esa extraña versión poni de su hijo; pero al final tuvo que sonreír ligeramente.

—Todo comenzó hace tres años, cuando el juego más esperado para el NerveGear salió a la venta, el famoso Sword Art Online. Diez mil gamers lo comparamos esperando a pasar una experiencia inolvidable... y sí que la tuvimos. El sueño del programador Akihiko Kayaba era crear una verdadera realidad; y por eso deshabilitó toda forma de salir del juego con el agregado que si morías ahí, morirías en la realidad; y de paso nadie podía sacarte de ahí sin matarte también.

—Fueron días aterradores — dijo Silica con tristeza. — La única forma de salir era que alguien ganara aquel juego de la muerte; pero la mayoría perdieron la esperanza y se quedaron en los niveles fáciles pasando el tiempo como pudieran; entre esas yo. Pero otros se hacían llamar jugadores de primera línea y su principal objetivo era vencer el juego a como diera lugar. Kirito y Asuna eran de ese tipo; sólo que Asuna era parte de un gremio; los Caballeros de la Hermandad de la Sangre y Kirito era un jugador en solitario, pero el más poderoso de todos.

—Muchos se suicidaban — agregó Yui. — Yo era un programa de apoyo psicológico, pero el sistema Cardinal me deshabilitó pues aquello era parte de la realidad que Kayaba quería crear. Estuve a punto de volverme loca, pero aparecí ante los únicos dos jugadores que parecían estar realmente felices y luchando por todos. Así se convirtieron en mi mamá y mi papá; a pesar que Cardinal trató de eliminarme por desobedecer, papá hackeó el sistema y me guardó en la memoria de su NerveGear.

—Sí bueno, pero lo más importante — dijo Trixie, — es que fue Kirito el que derrotó a Kayaba en su propio juego. No será más que un niño, pero estoy segura que para vencer a Nightmare Moon y a Kayaba, es necesario hacer equipo con él. ¿O me equivoco?

Silencio.

—Eso pensé — dijo Trixie dándole un amistoso golpe a Kirito, que sonrió agradecido por la confianza de la unicornio.

—Ahora sólo me queda preguntar — dijo Celestia, — ¿qué pasó con Kayaba en el mundo real, cómo es que nadie hizo nada contra él por ser tan irresponsable y jugara así sin más con la vida de las personas?

—Escaneó su mente para existir como una conciencia en el internet — dijo Kirito. — Su cuerpo real murió, pero su conciencia y creo que su alma andaban hasta hace poco vagando por el mundo virtual. Imagino que al separarse de la Princesa Luna, Nightmare lo encontró y le hizo la oferta de combinar sus habilidades de programador con la magia, logrando mezclar la realidad con lo virtual.

Twilight golpeteó furiosa el suelo.

—¿Pero en qué está pensando ese maldito, cómo es que...?

—Por lo que se oye, a Kayaba sólo le interesa su invento y qué tan lejos puede llegar usándolo — dijo Luna con calma. — Claro que a diferencia de mi otra mitad, él sabe qué tanto pueden hacer los guerreros que encerró en nuestro mundo. Ahora me pregunto, ¿por qué?

Trixie bufó.

—No hace falta ser un genio. Desde que Asuna y Kirito llegaron a Equestria, han estado causando mucho alboroto; tanto que nuestra nueva majestad Twilight Sparkle se concentró por completo en ellos. Luego cuando Nightmare Moon robó los Elementos de la Armonía obviamente sospecharon de los guerreros misteriosos. ¿No ven? Y ahora los encerró de verdad en Equestria; y seguramente estará buscando quién más llevará esa joyería que ella llama Elementos de las Tinieblas.

—Una distracción — dijo Celestia con un hilo de voz. — ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? ¡Todo este circo es una distracción!

Trixie asintió orgullosa de sí misma mientras las demás intercambiaban miradas de horror. Finalmente Celestia impuso el orden.

—Muy bien, sea como sea, es nuestro turno de hacer nuestro movimiento. Kirito el Espadachín Negro, Asuna Destello Veloz... no, Kazuto Kirigaya y Asuna Yuuki, ustedes son necesarios tal como Trixie lo ha señalado, así que mañana por la mañana los llevaremos de vuelta a Equestria, pero de momento lo recomendable es que pasen todo el tiempo que puedan con sus familias — dijo mirando con tristeza a la madre de Kazuto. — Y en verdad lo lamento, no tenía idea de lo que sucedía y por eso terminamos así.

La madre de Kazuto asintió también con tristeza; y sin más, las ponis desaparecieron dejando a Asuna, Kirito y Yui.

—Asuna... ¿no deberías estar con tu propia familia en estas circunstancias? — Preguntó preocupada Suguha.

—No — respondió ella. — Mis padres están de viaje; pero antes de venir la Princesa me hizo dejarles el mensaje. De cualquier modo prefiero quedarme aquí, además es la oportunidad perfecta para que Yui conozca a su abuela en el mundo real.

Y empujó a su hija, que saludó educadamente.

La madre de Kazuto la abrazó y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas también. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, pero no había que desanimarse. Tras unos largos minutos, todos cenaron en silencio hasta que Kirito se levantó mientras torcía el gesto.

—¿Hermano? — Preguntó Suguha.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que nos espera... yo...

—Por favor basta, se supone que están aquí para que puedan despejar su mente compartiendo con nosotros en vez de pensar en su juego/trampa mortal — dijo la madre de Kazuto preocupándose. — Por favor, no puedo perderte de nuevo hijo; trata de...

—Es que no entiendes mamá — interrumpió Kirito. — Ya escuchaste, si queremos terminar con esto tenemos que luchar lado a lado a las ponis; pero no podemos hacerlo mientras Nightmare Moon siga controlándonos con sus poderes de GM y por lo que he observado, hay una sola forma de librarnos de eso.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? — Preguntó Suguha asustándose.

—Nightmare Moon pudo traer a la vida a Yui; así que imagino que puede hacer que lo virtual se vuelva real sin ningún esfuerzo — dijo Kirito apretando los dientes. — Y al ser una faceta de la Princesa Luna...

La expresión en Suguha y su madre era del más puro horror.

Asuna se levantó de golpe.

—¿Pero tú te volviste loco o qué? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasa? Además la Princesa Celestia no te dejará hacer algo tan extremo.  
—Es peligroso y sé que Celestia no dejará que lo haga; pero Luna es otra historia, estoy seguro que la lograré convencer. Asuna, esto es muy peligroso, así que por favor déjame hacerlo solo. Yo...

Asuna lo besó para cerrarle la boca.

—Cállate. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no vas a escuchar razones; por eso yo tampoco lo haré. Juntos nos pasaremos por completo al otro lado y juntos derrotaremos a Nightmare Moon; para luego tener una vida feliz en compañía de Yui. Comprendo.

—¡Pero piensa en todo lo que dejas atrás! — Gritó Suguha asustada.

—No hay problema, le pediremos a las Princesas que nos traigan cada tanto. Pero comprende que no hay otra solución — dijo Kirito. — Por favor, entiende... además ustedes pueden ser las que nos visiten con la ayuda del AtmuSphere.

Finalmente la madre de Kazuto dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa.

—Es verdad que nada de lo que digamos hará que cambies de opinión y lo acepto. Pero entonces, hagamos una divertida fiesta de despedida, ¿no les parece? Destapemos esa botella que me regalaron y divirtámonos un poco. Es la fiesta de la victoria adelantada.

Sonrieron.

—Y lo más importante es no dejar que nadie se entere más que la propia Luna — murmuró Suguha tras unos momentos.

**...**

A la mañana siguiente la familia se levantó bastante tarde. Kirito suspiró viendo su cuerpo anterior aun conectado al NerveGear al igual que Asuna; pero ya se habían decidido. Por su parte Suguha desconectó el AtmuSphere de la corriente para que así pudiera salir del juego en cuanto se acabara la batería interna. Estaban listos.

Una luz morada inundó la habitación dándole paso a la Princesa Luna.

—¡Princesa Luna! — Saludó Kirito. — Justo a quien quería ver...

—Ya lo sé — dijo ella. — Mi hermana me mandó a cuidarlos por aquello que pasara algo y escuché tu idea. Es lo más tonto que he escuchado si me preguntas; pero también siento que es la única salida. Muy bien, lo haré; pero desde este mundo para que mi hermana no pueda detenerme.

Asintieron. Entonces su aura mágica rodeó a Yui mientras unas gotas de sudor perlaban el rostro de Luna. Finalmente la liberó soltando un ahogado grito de victoria.

—¡Lo tengo! Por suerte esta magia es mucho más fácil de copiar que la de los Elementos... y fue hecha por mi misma aura. Ahora ustedes dos un paso al frente.

Kirito y Asuna obedecieron.

Luna los rodeó con su aura mágica pero se detuvo.

—Su inventario. Les recomiendo saquen todo porque una vez se hagan reales no podrán hacer el truco de la pantalla de objetos.

Obedecieron una vez más. Entonces con todo puesto cuidadosamente en las alforjas que cargaban, Luna volvió a usar su hechizo. Ambos sintieron una especie de sacudida por todo su avatar, haciendo que se sintiera mucho más real que antes; a la vez que el cuerpo de Kazuto sufría una sacudida y una luz roja apareció en el NerveGear.

Sugu se limpió una lágrima al comprender.

—Bien, ahora en definitiva no hay vuelta atrás — dijo Kirito.

—No, pero estoy segura que lo superaremos — dijo Asuna. — Ahora a derrotar a Nightmare Moon.

**...**

Kayaba levantó una ceja sorprendido. Movimiento que no pasó desapercibido por Nightmare Moon.

—¿Qué? — Exigió saber.

—Nada que pueda explicar, pues sólo con la información de esta pantalla no puedo sacar conclusiones definitivas — dijo él. — Pero te recomendaría darte prisa con la Burla y la Rudeza; porque aunque no puedo decirte qué, Celestia ya ha hecho su movimiento al igual que Kirito.

—Comprendo. Sólo concéntrate y lograremos la victoria, Kayaba.

* * *

**Y ta-dá; he aquí el otro cap. Le he dado un toque ligeramente trágico para encajar mejor a SAO; pero bueno, ya estaba planificado sólo que me adelanté un poquitín. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión. Sólo me queda mi cierre clásico:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Detectando el escondite:**

Luna junto con Kirito, Asuna y Yui se materializaron en la Plaza Mayor de Canterlot.

—Bien, su amiga Trixie se encargó del avatar de Leafa. Ahora vayan a donde viven, arreglen sus cosas y nos veremos todos en el Palacio en dos horas. ¿Entendido?

Ambos asintieron y corrieron hacia los barrios rojos de Canterlot. Luna sonrió ligeramente y corrió por su lado también.

Estaba preocupada, pues la despedida con los padres de ambos fue bastante dura; pero no quisieron quedarse para no hacerlo más difícil de lo que ya era. La madre de Kazuto ni siquiera se había presentado, pues dijo que ya se había despedido la noche anterior. Todo aquello preocupaba a Luna; pero de momento tenían una situación más urgente entre cascos. Más tarde se encargaría de aquello, pero ahora debían concentrarse en Nightmare Moon.

**...**

Kirito y Asuna (que llevaba a Yui) corrieron hacia la posada y tras saludar rápidamente al casero, el changelling, subieron a su habitación en donde Leafa y Trixie ya los estaban esperando. Al verlos, Trixie, hizo levitar sus alforjas y las hizo golpearlos sonoramente en la cabeza.

—¡Oye! — Se quejó Kirito. — ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Leafa me lo contó todo — dijo la unicornio azul mirándolos furiosamente con lágrimas en los ojos. — ¿Qué tienen ustedes dos que vienen y tiran toda su vida así como así por un mundo que ni siquiera es era el suyo? ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho, verdad?

—Hicimos una elección — dijo Asuna sobándose la cabeza; hasta ese momento, jamás había sentido verdadero dolor dentro de Equestria. — Tienes que entender, de lo contrario jamás le ganaríamos a esa demente. Además no es muy diferente a lo que nos pasó en SAO, sólo que esta vez no tendremos que preocuparnos por nuestros cuerpos reales... porque nuestros avatares se han hecho reales en verdad.

Trixie iba a decir algo pero se dio cuenta que sus dos amigos estaban cabizbajos y melancólicos. La pequeña Yui se acercó y acarició el rostro de sus padres con cariño, como queriendo consolarlos. Agradeciendo el gesto, la abrazaron con mucho amor.

—Lo bueno es que nuestra hija estará con nosotros de aquí en adelante — dijo Asuna con un ligero temblor en su voz.

Trixie los abrazó.

—Es sólo que me preocupan muchachos. Es patético que una poni de mi edad tenga como mejores amigos a unos potros como ustedes, pero luego de todo lo que he hecho, sólo ustedes puedo considerarlos amigos verdaderos. Miren, sólo espero que todo salga bien; de todos modos me encanta que mis amigos estén más cerca ahora.

Correspondieron el gesto, pero Leafa los interrumpió al checar un mensaje privado que acababa de llegarle; Kirito y Asuna se sorprendieron que no les llegara a ellos pero recordaron, ahora eran personas reales. En fin.

—Es de Silica, dice que nos demos prisa; pues ya han descubierto a uno de los Elementos de las Tinieblas.

Asintieron y corrieron hacia el Palacio.

**...**

Había sido una tarde agotadora; pero por suerte para Rarity la Princesa les dijo que se quedaran por esa noche en el Palacio para reorganizarse al día siguiente y a partir de ahí cada quien buscaría por su lado. Pero eso sí, por cualquier ataque inesperado de Nightmare Moon les hizo usar sus Elementos todo el tiempo a partir de aquel momento.

Por suerte para la diseñadora de modas, había creado una serie de vestidos que combinaran con su Elemento para lucirlos en caso Equestria corriera peligro.

Ella se encontraba tomando un merecido descanso caminando por Canterlot, tuvo que salir para no irritarse con los constantes coqueteos de Pina y Spike, cuando lo vio. Aquella "real molestia" llamada Príncipe Blue Blood. El insoportable tipo se encontraba en un café de Canterlot bebiendo un poco de té como si los demás no existieran; Rarity gruñó y decidió dar un largo rodeo para no tener que cruzar su mirada con él.

Fue cuando su Elemento comenzó a reaccionar de forma extraña, no era la típica luz que irradiaba cuando había que utilizarlo, sino una especie de vibración que sólo ella sentía. Sin saberlo se estaba acercando demasiado a Blue Blood y como lo adivinó, el muy idiota parecía no reconocerla; mas decidió ignorarlo.

—¡Bella dama, espere un momento! — Dijo él con ese tono elegante y fastidioso suyo. — Quisiera preguntarle algo acerca de su collar... no sé por qué pero hace que el mío vibre de forma en la que no debería.

Rarity siguió de largo, pero Blue Blood puso su casco sobre su hombro.

—¿Por qué no me responde? — Preguntó muy molesto.

Rarity iba a confrontarlo cuando se dio cuenta que el tipo tenía puesta una extraña cadena de una especie de metal color negro con una joya igual a su Cutie Mark. Rarity retrocedió mientras él avanzaba más y más.

—¿Pero qué sucede? ¿Acaso no ha oído de mí y de mis encantos? Yo soy el Príncipe Blue Blood.

—Ya sé quién eres — dijo Rarity mirándolo desafiante. — Y no se me ocurre a nadie mejor que tú para llevar el Egoísmo, porque así se llama tu Elemento de las Tinieblas, ¿no? La verdad no sé por qué me sorprendo.

Blue Blood cambió su expresión a una sombría.

—¿Qué sabes tú de los Elementos de las Tinieblas?

—Sé que tu Elemento reacciona al mío. Ahora...

—Ahora mejor me largo — dijo él empujando a Rarity y corrió antes que ella pudiera incorporarse.

—¡Rarity! — Escuchó que la llamaban.

—Silica —dijo ella. — Silica rápido, ese unicornio que acaba de huir es uno de los portadores de Nightmare Moon; tenemos que alcanzarlo y llevarlo ante la Princesa.

La joven domadora de bestias asintió y envió un mensaje a su grupo; estaba tan apurada que no se dio cuenta que a la única que podía enviarle los mensajes ahora era Leafa. Entonces ambas se fueron corriendo tras Blue Blood, que gruñó de frustración y lanzó varios basureros con tal de perderlas.

Había un sitio en donde jamás podrían seguirlo, los barrios rojos. Eran lugares muy peligrosos para señoritas como ellas; y con la persecución tal vez se meterían en un considerable problema. Sonriendo se internó por un callejón que conducía a un club de mala muerte bien conocido por él. Rarity y Silica siguieron persiguiéndolo adentrándose cada vez más en aquellos territorios prohibidos; pero pudieron reaccionar a dónde estaban al cabo de varios minutos. Las dos soltaron gritos de asco al verse rodeados de todo tipo de antros con ponis saliendo en diferentes estados deplorables.

Blue Blood no la pasaba nada bien él mismo, pero ya se había acostumbrado y conocía todo aquel lugar; todo era cuestión de perderlas. Fue cuando pasó justo frente a la posada de los marginados; un lugar poco recomendable donde lo peor del bajo mundo acostumbraba a hospedarse. El príncipe estaba tan concentrado en perder a Rarity y a Silica, que no se dio cuenta cuando se topó violentamente contra un pegaso vestido con un abrigo negro.

—¡Oye, quién te crees chocándote contra el hermoso Blue Blood? — Reclamó el Príncipe indignado de chocarse contra tan baja estofa.

El pegaso se levantó con tranquilidad.

—¿Dices que te llamas Blue Blood?

—Eso mismo acabo de decir — dijo él poniéndose en pie.

Entonces el pegaso desenvainó una de las dos espadas que cargaba en la espalda, que hasta ese momento, le habían pasado desapercibidas al príncipe.

—Bueno pues eres justo al que mis amigas quieren atrapar.

Blue Blood iba a retroceder cuando se dio cuenta que Rarity y Silica finalmente lo habían alcanzado. Iba a correr hacia otro rincón cuando Asuna, Trixie y Leafa lo rodearon por todos los ángulos posibles. El príncipe iba a decir algo pero todos los guerreros de Aincrad apuntaban sus espadas hacia él.

—Buena idea el de venir a los barrios bajos, Blue Blood — se burló Rarity. — Pero parece que el tiro te salió al revés gracias al milagro de la mensajería instantánea.

—Escúchenme bien: soy el príncipe Blue Blood, sobrino de la propia Celestia; y cualquier cosa que le hagan a mi real persona...

Asuna movió su espada, haciendo aparecer una finísima cortada en el rostro del príncipe haciéndolo gritar de la indignación, pero fue más que suficiente para que se calmara. Si intentaba algo, su bello rostro quedaría destrozado; mensaje recibido.

Rarity levantó una ceja, ¿no que cuando ellos atacaban aparecía una barra de HP que disminuía? Era raro, sus ataques ni siquiera dejaban marcas visibles; pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado; tenía que llevar a ese tipo ante la Princesa.

**...**

—¿En dónde estará Rarity? — Preguntó Applejack. — Creía que sólo fue a aclarar sus pensamientos...

—Querrás decir fue a evitar mirar a Pina y Spike — se burló Rainbow Dash. — Pobrecita, no puedo creer que se ponga así sólo porque Spike encontró a alguien de su propia especie para andarle coqueteando. A mí me parece que era lo adecuado.

—Por favor chicas, déjenla en paz — pidió Fluttershy. — Además ella dijo que volvería; no es una desconsiderada como Kirito y Asuna que vienen y matan a seres inocentes y que luego vienen y nos dejan esperando así como si nada.

Twilight rodó los ojos, en serio que no le gustaba ver a Fluttershy ponerse así a pesar que todo se había aclarado hacía tiempo. Fue cuando un escándalo llamó la atención de todas.

—¡ES UN ULTRAJE, MI TÍA SE VA A ENTERAR! — Gritó Blue Blood hecho una furia, hasta que ya harta de todo, Rariy le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza para que cerrara la bocota.

Él se dobló del dolor mientras sus amigas, acompañadas por las Princesas llegaron a ver qué sucedía. Blue Blood miró a Celestia muy contento.

—¡Tía, que bueno que estás aquí! Arresta a estos groseros que me fueron a perseguir y luego deformaron mi bello rostro y...

—Cierra la boca, portador del Elemento de las Tinieblas — le dijo Trixie amenazante.

—¡Orden! — Exigió Luna con su voz de Canterlot, haciendo que todos se callaran de inmediato. Luego, con voz normal, continuó. — Muy bien, ¿por qué trajeron acá a Blue Blood? Es un idiota pero no veo razón para tratarlo con tanta rudeza.

Rarity, para responder, jaló a Blue Blood de la cadena que llevaba y se la enseño a las Princesas.

—Mi Elemento de la Armonía respondió al suyo. Imagino que porque somos opuestos: él Egoísmo y yo Generosidad. Al escucharme decir "Elemento de las Tinieblas" el muy cobarde escapó antes que pudiera preguntarle qué se suponía que estaba haciendo.

Blue Blood iba a responder cuando se topó con la severa mirada de sus tías. Temblando retrocedió unos pasos, pero fue detenido por Kirito.

—Este... soy inocente... ella me dijo que lo llevara y... — comenzó a excusarse él.

Celestia lo calló pisando fuertemente.

—Cuando dices ella, ¿te refieres a Nightmare Moon, no es así? — Preguntó calmada pero severamente.

Blue Blood asintió temblando todavía.

—Ella se presentó en uno de mis sueños, me dijo que yo le daba asco pero que era perfecto para portar este Elemento; que todo lo que tenía que hacer de aquí en más era esperar a ver quién iba ganando. Pero jamás pensé en esta cosa como algo más que una joya bonita para presumir, ¿eso no es nada malo o sí?

Celestia se llevó el casco a la frente en señal de exasperación.

—¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo este asunto, Blue Blood? Que te creo. Eres tan tonto como para hacer algo así. Ahora por favor entrégame esa porquería y lárgate de mi vista.

Blue Blood bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

—Este, yo... bueno, lo que pasa es que no me lo puedo quitar. Ella vino en otro de mis sueños y me dijo que al vivir muy cerca de ti tarde o temprano reaccionarías ante mi Elemento de las Tinieblas así que puso un hechizo muy poderoso para que no pueda quitármelo. Je-je...

Luna envolvió la cadena con su magia y gruñó de frustración.

—Tiene razón; es un hechizo simple pero muy bien ejecutado. No puede quitarse esa cosa así como así.

Blue Blood esbozó una sonrisa estúpida.

—Lárgate de mi vista y asegúrate de quedarte lejos de aquí en adelante. Me repugna ver tu cara aquí y ahora.

Blue Blood asintió nerviosamente y escapó de la estancia como alma que lleva el diablo; pero a medio camino se lo pensó mejor y decidió escuchar un poco. Tal vez todo saldría bien para él después de todo; todo lo que tendría que hacer era jugar bien sus cartas.

Mientras, Celestia y Twilight los pusieron al día.

—De momento, hemos estado muy ocupadas vigilando todo movimiento sospechoso— informó Twilight. — Pero nada; también hemos movilizado tropas tratando de encontrar el paradero de Nightmare Moon para detenerla, pero igual nada.

—Pensé que estaría en nuestro viejo castillo, pero ni siquiera encontré su aura o un vestigio de ella — agregó Celestia. — De momento estamos varados. Pero descuiden, Kazuto Kirigaya y Asuna Yuuki; me comprometo a llevarlos a su hogar todas las noches hasta que despierten por fin. Lo juro.

Ambos guerreros se vieron nerviosamente; pero por fortuna para ellos Blue Blood volvió a entrar al salón llamando la atención de todos.

—Creí que la Princesa Celestia fue lo bastante clara — amenazó Twilight. — Tienes suerte que no haya un castigo por ser tan idiota, pero en serio vete antes que lo inventemos.

—Bueno, sé que eres Princesa ahora Twilight Sparkle, pero no veo por qué tienes el derecho de hablar por mi tía Celestia y mi tía Luna.

—En cuanto Twilight diga algo con lo que no esté de acuerdo te lo haré saber, Blue Blood — dijo Celestia con un enojo casi tangible.

Blue Blood tragó saliva asustado; pero se dominó lo mejor que pudo y sonrió como tarado para relajar la situación.

—Oigan, sé que hice mal en escuchar a la versión maligna de tía Luna; pero... pero bueno, creí que podía serles útil en algo. Estaba escuchando...

—Por si decidías que no teníamos la ventaja suficiente y así decidirte a traicionarnos — dijo Rarity con desprecio.

—Como sea, estaba escuchando — continuó él como pudo, — y justo decían que nadie que enviaran encontraba su escondite... bueno, pues creo que yo puedo darles alguna pista...

Él sonrió nerviosamente.

—Tienes cinco segundos exactos — dijo Rarity.

Blue Blood se indignó.

—La Princesa Twilight es una cosa, pero tú...

—Y una vez más: en cuanto cualquiera de los que estamos aquí presentes diga algo con lo que no esté de acuerdo te lo haré saber — agregó Celestia más enojada que la última vez.

El príncipe suspiró derrotado.

—En fin, ella tiene los mismos poderes de tía Luna y hasta ahora se ha estado movilizando en sueños. ¿Qué no ven que su escondite se trata del Reino de los Sueños? En alguna parte ella ha creado un Palacio de Sueños; o bien, a uno al que sólo pueda accederse a través de los sueños.

Todos se miraron sintiendo un ligero escalofrío.

—Demonios, como estuve tan ciega — gruñó Luna. — Por supuesto; es justo lo que hubiera hecho si estuviera conspirando secretamente contra ti hermana, el Reino de los Sueños es el único lugar en donde soy más fuerte que tú y puedo controlar todo lo que sucede.

—Además el cómo funciona la realidad virtual es muy parecido a cómo funcionan los sueños — dijo Kirito. — El crear una es prácticamente materializar el mundo de los sueños para que otros más disfruten de lo que hay en nuestro interior. Y para alguien como Kayaba, es algo bastante sencillo; más teniendo en cuenta todos los seres peligrosos de Aincrad.

—¡Perfecto! — Ironizó Rainbow Dash. — No sólo en el mundo de los sueños Celestia es más débil, sino que el tal Kayaba puede salirnos con algo peor que el monstruo del Imperio Cristal.

—¡Uh! Pero será como jugar un videojuego — se alegró Pinkie Pie. — ¡Yo me quedé con las ganas de jugar videojuegos pero ahora jugaremos, es excelente!

Blue Blood sonrió de satisfacción.

—¿Entonces, a mano? — Preguntó él.

—Lárgate — dijo Luna. — Sólo, lárgate.

Él asintió y se fue antes que las cosas se le pusieran peor. Eso sí: tendría que tomar una dosis increíble de bebidas energéticas para mantenerse despierto lo más posible. Había traicionado a Nightmare Moon y no se quería ni imaginar en qué terminarían por convertirse sus sueños si se enteraba, y sí que se iba a enterar; pero el peligro inmediato de ser castigado por su tía pudo más que el deseo de una futura ganancia.

Mientras, Luna concentró su poder creando una puerta color azul oscuro con una luna plateada en el centro.

—Esta es la puerta que uso para entrar al Reino de los Sueños en mi forma física — explicó. — Y es lo que usaremos para entrar hoy. Imagino que todas están listas para usar sus Elementos contra los de Nightmare, ¿no?

Las Mane 6 asintieron con valor.

—Kirito, Asuna, Leafa y Silica, ¿están listos para enfrentarse a la muerte una vez más desafiando al señor Kayaba? — Preguntó de nuevo Luna.

Los guerreros desenvainaron sus espadas.

Finalmente Luna miró a Celestia.

—¿Y tú? ¿Lista para nuestra primera batalla en igualdad de condiciones en mucho tiempo?

Celestia asintió.

—Sí... creo que sí.

Y entonces cruzaron la puerta.

* * *

**Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado el nuevo cap de PAO. Tal vez me esté yendo demasiado rápido con la historia pero hay que tener en cuenta que ahora que se ha descubierto la conspiración todo es cuestión de la batalla final. Y sí, por lo que entiendo de la mitología de MLP Celestia es demasiado poderosa gracias a los Elementos; en serio que deberían darle a alguien con quién medirse en verdad.**

**Por cierto, me alegro por Seren que descubrió SAO gracias a mí. Me encanta presentarles animes a la gente.**

**Sin más: Chao; nos leemos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Elementos contra Elementos**

El Reino de los Sueños se manifestó ante todos como una especie de vacío infinito con cientos de puertas apareciendo y desapareciendo al azar por los alrededores. Nadie más que Luna lo había visitado antes; así pues ella marchó delante de todos para guiarlos.

—Cada una de esas puertas representa el sueño de algún pequeño poni — dijo Luna. — y aparecen y desaparecen según el dueño del sueño se encuentre aquí. Cuando la puerta desaparece significa que el poni ha despertado.

Nadie dijo nada más y siguieron avanzando aparentemente sin rumbo fijo. Fue cuando Trixie se dio cuenta que algunas puertas se mostraban con una siniestra luz color rojo que helaba la sangre.

—Adivino tu pregunta — dijo Luna. — El brillo indica que el poni que está soñando está teniendo una pesadilla; la intensidad del brillo representa cuánto miedo está teniendo, qué tan profundo es su temor. Cuando es demasiado me toca intervenir, aunque estos últimos tiempos sólo lo he estado haciendo con los niños. De haber intervenido con los adultos también, Nightmare tal vez no hubiera hallado a sus portadores de los Elementos de las Tinieblas.

—Ya neutralizamos a uno — la calmó Celestia. — Pero ahora me toca preguntar, ¿a dónde nos llevas hermana? Ni siquiera yo he estado aquí antes y no tengo ni idea de dónde empezar a buscar.

Luna suspiró.

—Así como tú tienes tu Palacio, yo tengo el mío; pero a éste sólo puedes entrar a través de este mundo. No lo he usado desde que me convertí en Nightmare Moon; así que es el escondite perfecto para ella.

—¿Y acaso hay peligros de los que nos tenemos que cuidar? — Preguntó Leafa.

—No que yo recuerde; pero no les aseguro nada. Si ella ha convertido este lugar en su base de operaciones, puede que tengamos alguna que otra sorpresa esperándonos.

—Y más teniendo en cuenta que Kayaba la ha estado apoyando — gruñó Kirito.

Entonces aquel lugar se reveló ante ellos, y tal como Luna predijo, Nightmare había hecho unos cambios significativos en todo el lugar; rodeando el castillo con una especie de paraje invernal con gigantescos picos hechos de una especie de cristal azul metálico; con una ventisca permanente en todos los alrededores.

—Esto es obra de Kayaba — anunció Kirito. — En este calabozo vive un dragón gigantesco el cual se alimenta de cristales y respira fuego frío; que puede congelarlos en menos de lo que se imaginan.

—¿Qué sacaste al matar a esa criaturita inocente? — Le gruñó Fluttershy.

—Nada, no lo maté — dijo Kirito. — Sólo robé un poco de excremento... pues al alimentarse de cristales produce un metal llamado Cristalino. El metal es de los más resistentes en todo Aincrad; así mi amiga Lizbeth me pudo forjar a Dark Repulsor.

Todos miraron la espada color azul y avanzaron. En el camino Spike tuvo la brillante idea de arrancar un pedazo de cristal y probarlo. Tras relamerse goloso arrancó más cristales y le ofreció la mitad a Pina; que se relamió también y ambos devoraban su nuevo festín mientras avanzaban por el accidentado terreno cubierto de hielo. Al fondo podía escucharse la respiración de un dragón.

—Demonios...

El dragón sintió su presencia y rugió con todas sus fuerzas mientras lanzaba ese fuego frío del que Kirito les había hablado. Todas las unicornio más alicornios usaron su magia para proteger a todos de la congelación inminente, creando una pared de fuego. Las llamas se congelaron de inmediato; pero por suerte no tocaron a nadie.

Kirito rápidamente voló al encuentro de la bestia con sus dos espadas en cascos; el dragón sólo pensaba en deshacerse del estorbo lanzando sus llamas frías contra él; que hacía lo que podía para salir bien librado haciendo diferentes piruetas en el aire. Rainbow Dash se elevó en el aire y se unió también como maniobra de distracción obligando al dragón a concentrarse en dos enemigos aéreos a la vez; tres cuando se unió Leafa. Fluttershy permaneció al margen pues se trataba de una criatura virtual y sabía que no iba a funcionar nada de lo que hiciera.

Kirito finalmente llegó a donde quería, la cabeza del dragón; en donde hundió sus espadas con violencia para el disgusto de todas. El dragón, más enfadado que adolorido, extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar en círculos tratando de librarse del estorbo de Kirito, pero él firmemente sujeto a Elucitador y Dark Repulsor rápidamente logró dominarlo. Haló sus dos espadas hacia la derecha obligando al dragón a moverse hacia aquel lado; luego probó la izquierda con el mismo resultado y finalmente en retroceso. El dragón seguía luchando; aunque para Kirito ya le era fácil controlar su dirección y daba varias vueltas alrededor de todas que no podían creer lo que veían.

—Todos, cuando vuelva a pasar por este lado quiero que salten; las que vuelen échenles un casco a las que no — gritó el Espadachín Negro en una de tantas vueltas.

No había que repetirlo, cuando Kirito hizo al dragón pasar por enfrente de todas otra vez, inmediatamente saltaron hacia él; Twilight haciendo levitar a Rarity y a Pinkie Pie; Luna a Applejack y a Trixie; y finalmente Celestia a Silica, Pina y Spike. Fluttershy se montó como pudo y se aferró fuertemente a las patas mientras Kirito dirigía al dragón hacia la edificación de mármol negro que se erguía en la distancia.

—¿No fue esto lo que hiciste con Lizbeth allá en Aincrad? — Le gritó Asuna.

Kirito sonrió presumido y empujó más a la bestia hacia delante.

—¡A la cuenta de tres todos salten! — Gritó él... — Uno, dos, ¡TRES!

Saltaron del dragón que viéndose libre de las espadas de Kirito, regresó por donde había venido. Fue un aterrizaje bastante malo, pero por suerte nadie se lastimó de gravedad. Kirito con sus dos espadas estaba al frente del grupo ya listo para detener a la temible Nightmare Moon. Fluttershy miraba al pobre dragón alejarse de todo, y a pesar que sabía que el bicho no existía en realidad se sentía mal por el mal rato que le hizo pasar el Espadachín Negro.

Fue entonces cuando una especie de neblina color negro envolvió a la bestia y varios relámpagos color rojo comenzaron a azotar su cuerpo llamando por primera vez a su barra de HP haciéndola disminuir más y más. Todos soltaron un grito de horror cuando un último y poderoso ataque redujo la barra a cero y el dragón una vez más se hizo un millón de fragmentos que desaparecieron así como así.

—Bestia inútil — se escuchó una voz fría y maligna. — Se supone que deberías alejar a nuestros enemigos, no traerlos hasta acá...

—¡Rey Sombra! — Gritó Twilight viendo hacia todos lados al ver que su Elemento comenzaba a reaccionar contra el de Sombra.

Un rayo de magia oscura chocó de lleno contra ella, lanzándola contra una pared mientras que la neblina se arremolinaba tornándose más sólida por segundos. El Rey Sombra había llegado; y sobre su frente, la corona del Elemento Magia Oscura brillaba amenazadoramente.

—Ella creyó que tardarían más en hallarnos; pero me alegro que se haya equivocado. El esperar como un idiota no es mi estilo; ansiaba que ustedes hallaran el camino hacia acá y tuvieran la pésima idea de luchar contra sus contrapartes.

Twilight se levantó, justo a tiempo de esquivar otro rayo de magia oscura contra ella. Applejack y Rainbow Dash se lanzaron contra Sombra esperando ayudar a su amiga, pero fueron rechazadas por otra poderosa (aunque no tanto) magia de unicornio. Appejack se levantó con dificultad sólo para distinguir a dos fastidiosas figuras de las cuales pensaba ya se había librado para siempre.

—Hermanos Flim y Flam...

—Ahora portadores de Engaño y Traición — dijo Flim.

—Y estamos listos para hacerte pedazos a ti y a todas las que nos humillaran la última vez allá en Sweet Apple Acres — dijo Flam.

(A discreción del lector quién lleva qué Elemento)

—Vamos Applejack, no nos dejemos intimidar por este par de mercaderes buenos para nada — le dijo Rainbow Dash a su amiga ofreciéndole un casco.

Applejack lo aceptó y cargaron con todo contra sus oponentes. Rainbow hacía maromas en el aire para derrotar a Traición mientras Applejack usaba su gran agilidad para eludir los ataques desde tierra y de paso comenzar a agitar su lazo. El portador de Traición estaba demasiado atento a Rainbow Dash, así que no notó cuando Applejack usara su lazo para atrapar su cuerno y lo halara acercándolo a ella. El movimiento fue tan inesperado que el otro hermano cayó de una poderosa tacleada de la pegaso. Quiso liberarse pero esta vez Rainbow lo levantó de su cuerno y comenzó a darle toda una serie de golpes directo al vientre, dejándolo fuera de combate. Applejack fue menos violenta y con un solo ataque en la cabeza lo dejó fuera.

—Lo divertido de los unicornios es que la mayoría se concentra en su magia que una vez los incapacitas para usarla atrapando su cuerno, están a tu merced — se rio Rainbow, toda una maestra de las peleas escolares.

Sombra evaluó a sus oponentes. Twilight, Rarity. Trixie y Asuna quienes preparaban sus cuernos listas para todo lo que el Rey Sombra tuviera preparado. Riéndose como demente, el Rey Sombra creó una pared de cristales que se cerraban cada vez más alrededor de las unicornios y que de paso absorbían cuanto ataque mágico se les lanzara.

—Al final la experiencia en duelos lo es todo mocosas. ¿Creen que pueden derrotar a un unicornio de primerísimo nivel?

—¡Trixie es la unicornio de más alto nivel! — Gritó la joven Trixie transportando dentro de la jaula a Pina y Spike. — Niños, ¿están hambrientos?

Ellos negaron con la cabeza, comieron demasiados cristales, pero también tenía remedio. Tras otro hechizo de Trixie ellos pronto tuvieron el estómago vació y estaban más hambrientos que nunca. Comenzaron a devorar su jaula de tal modo que daba gusto verlos. Finalmente soltaron un pequeño eructo mientras Sombra soltaba un grito de cólera y lanzaba otro hechizo contra sus oponentes.

Las Princesas Celetia y Luna fueron las que ésta vez protegieron a las chicas; dándoles la oportunidad a Trixie, Rarity y Twilight lanzar un hechizo contra el Rey Sombra, que lo desvió con otro de sus cristales especiales. Entonces de la nada Asuna se tele-transportó detrás de él y comenzó a arremeterlo con su espada. Sombra ya harto de todo lanzó otra carga de cristales que impactaron de lleno en ella.

En vez que apareciera su barra de HP ya disminuida, Asuna mostró varios cortes en todo su cuerpo y a diferencia que cuando jugaba en línea; le dolía en verdad. Ya no era un avatar, era su verdadero yo el que fue lastimado. Trixie corrió hacia ella y la sanó con su magia.

—Ten más cuidado, recuerda que ahora ya puedes lastimarte de veras. No sé qué hubiéramos hecho si te hubieras roto algo.

Sombra se rio y lanzó otro ataque contra ellas. Asuna, ya recuperada, echó en mano sus reflejos de guerrera y con su espada neutralizó los cristales haciéndolos pedazos antes que la tocaran; y finalmente tacleó al Rey. Él quiso utilizar sus poderes y quitársela de encima, cuando Pinkie Pie saltó de la nada y lo tomó del cuerno neutralizando así su magia. Silica la domadora de bestias saltó contra él y comenzó a darle poderosas estocadas. Apareció sobre él la barra de HP (pues estaba siendo atacado por un ser virtual) y ésta comenzó a disminuir. Cuando la barra llegó al amarillo, Fluttershy le arrancó su Elemento de las Tinieblas y finalmente Pinkie, para no quedarse atrás, le dio con bastante fuerza en la cabeza. Sombra cayó derrotado mientras las Mane 6 se daban las mutuas felicidades.

Por su parte las Princesas estaban alertas buscando hacia todos lados. La magia envolvió los Elementos de las Tinieblas y éstos flotaron hacia Nightmare Moon, que avanzaba lenta pero amenazadoramente contra ellos.

—Impresionante demostración de habilidad. ¿Qué planean ahora, usar todas sus pequeños Elementos contra mí? Que divertido...

—Se acabó Nightmare — gritó Luna — sin apartar su mirada de su yo maligno. Tus portadores han sido vencidos; incluso uno de ellos te ha traicionado. ¿Qué más puedes hacer ahora?

—Blue Blood lo pagará caro en cuanto nos veamos las caras. De momento, estamos en mi Reino pequeña Luna. Aquí yo puedo hacer todo lo que se me antoje, ¿acaso no lo ves?

—El Reino de los Sueños es mío — dijo Luna firmemente, con su voz de Canterlot.

—No estamos en el Reino de los Sueños, niñita. Estamos en el Reino Virtual; una pequeña porción de tu amado Reino que entre Kayaba y yo hemos mejorado a nuestra manera. ¡System Command: activar todas las puertas secretas del área!

Todas las puertas se abrieron, tal como Nightmare ordenó, dándole paso a todo tipo de horribles criaturas; tanto de Equestria como de Aincrad. Todos los enemigos menores que alguna vez tuvieron que vencer, los jefes no pues Kayaba se había negado, pero sí una gran cantidad de monstruos de todo tamaño, nivel y fortaleza. Kirito gruñó; era justo lo que pasó en Alfhein Online; el enemigo final estaba rodeado de criaturas relativamente débiles, pero con una gran capacidad debido a su número.

Él y Asuna se miraron y asintieron.

—Leafa — dijo. — Haremos lo de Alfheim Online. Necesito que ustedes nos cubran; si hay alguien que va a terminar con esto seremos Asuna y yo y solamente nosotros. Alejen a estas bestias de nosotros.

—¡Pero Kazuto Kirigaya! — Quiso intervenir Celestia.

Luna le puso el casco en la boca para cerrársela y les sonrió a los guerreros.

—Que su sacrificio valga la pena. Confío en ustedes, Kirito el Espadachín Negro y Asuna Destello Veloz.

Sin más, ambos guerreros cargaron contra Nightmare Moon.

Spike y Pina se posicionaron de tal modo que pudieran ofrecer su aliento de sanación en cuanto fuera necesario. Por su parte la mitad oscura de Luna dijo la frase que alguna vez le dijo a Twilight cuando la enfrentó directamente.

—¿Es broma, cierto?

Pero no lo era y los guerreros así quisieron demostrarlo. Ella creó un campo de energía para protegerse de sus ataques; campo al cual Asuna le abrió una brecha con su propia magia y entonces Kirito hundió ambas espadas sobre ella.

Nightmare aulló de la ira al ver su HP disminuir y lanzó ataques contra los guerreros. Kirito tomó a Asuna en cascos y volando eludía los ataques de Nightmare. Ella un poco más calmada hizo aparecer una plataforma flotante.

—Si tanto desean enfrentarme, que así sea. Tenemos el escenario de su muerte, ahora digan sus oraciones; pues este será su fin.

Ellos coordinándose como podían se lanzaron contra Nightmare, quien como aburrida de todo sólo recitó.

—System Command; disminuye a cero el HP de los jugadores código 001 y 002.

Ambos guerreros seguían corriendo hacia ella, hundiendo sus espadas a la vez. Sin entender Nightmare levantó el vuelo, pero Kirito le lanzó a Dark Repulsor, la cual se clavó sobre ella y antes que pudiera reaccionar, voló y atrapó su espada para retomar el ataque. Asuna lanzó varios relámpagos con su magia que chocaban con todo contra Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare lanzó una especie de discos de magia oscura que impactaron sobre ambos debido a la velocidad. Ambos se limpiaron un poco la herida, pero siguieron en pie con espadas listas.

—No, no es posible. Debieron morir cuando les bajé su HP; y más ahora que les di un golpe de gracia. ¿Qué significa?

—No significa nada. Tus poderes de GM sólo funcionan con seres virtuales — explicó Kirito. — Y nosotros no lo somos. Usando el mismo hechizo que usaste para traer a la vida a Yui, nosotros nos hemos hecho reales también.

—Eso es imposible — dijo ella. — Si eso es cierto sus otros cuerpos...

—Kazuto Kirigaya y Asuna Yuuki han dejado de existir del otro lado — confirmó Asuna. — Ahora sólo quedan Kirito el Espadachín Negro y Asuna Destello Veloz.

El rostro de Nightmare Moon pasó de la incredulidad a la risa.

—Esto es único. No sé si es lo más valiente o lo más idiota que he escuchado jamás. Pero bueno, si eso quieren... aquí estoy. Hasta la fecha nadie ha sido tan poderoso como para derrotar a un alicornio más que otro alicornio o bien el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía. Si tanto desean enfrentarme, aquí los espero.

Kirito extendió sus alas y amenazó con sus espadas; al tiempo que Asuna hacía brillar su cuerno y también desenvainó su espada.

Retomaron la batalla.

Nightmare era muy poderosa, pero ellos tenían intactos todos sus atributos de Aincrad. Ya no se incrementaban automáticamente como cuando jugaban; pero lo que ya tenían se quedó con ellos y por algo eran jugadores de primera línea. Su habilidad era superior a todo lo que alguna vez Nightmare se había enfrentado.

Abajo la batalla prácticamente había terminado y ahora sólo quedaba observar todo lo que sucedía arriba. Celestia no pudo reprimir un grito de horror cuando se enteró lo que habían hecho Asuna y Kirito. Las demás tampoco; incluso Fluttershy tuvo que admitir lo admirable que era dejarlo todo atrás por salvar un Reino que ni siquiera era el suyo.

Twilight tomó la iniciativa y concentró en su Elemento todo su poder.

—¿Qué haces? — Preguntó Leafa.

—Sólo hay una forma de vencer a Nightmare Moon y es con los Elementos de la Armonía. Los portadores de los Elementos de las Tinieblas están fuera de combate y recuerden que los Elementos dependen demasiado de quien los porta. Hay que echarles una mano. Los Elementos de la Armonía les proporcionarán lo que hace falta para ganar.

Sin más todas tomaron sus cascos y concentraron sus mentes y corazones en auxiliar a los dos guerreros; que a pesar de tener una batalla en condiciones demasiado iguales contra Nightmare Moon, ella los derrotaría en cuestión de minutos.

Entonces el brillo de los Elementos rodeó a ambos guerreros.

—Demonios, ¡NO! — Gritó Nightmare al reconocer el poder que varias veces la había derrotado. Sumado al poder de esos dos el resultado sería fatal.

Con la nueva luz de los Elementos Asuna y Kirito sintieron cómo su fuerza aumentaba más y más.

—Twilight, lo lamento de veras — gritó Kirito. — Prometí no eliminar a otro ser vivo pero con ella no hay otra solución.

Entonces siguieron luchando. Esta vez los ataques de Nightmare eran inútiles. Protegidos por los Elementos de la Armonía, Kirito y Asuna no eran afectados por la magia oscura; y lo peor era que cada estocada bajaba considerablemente el HP de la alicornio oscura; y éste ya había llegado al rojo. Un golpe más y estaba frita.

—Kirito acabó con la osa mayor; Silica con Ruby; Leafa con el Demonio de los Ojos azules. Tú eres mía — dijo Asuna dando el golpe final.

Nightmare desapareció en medio de un grito de agonía, como un montón de fragmentos que se perdían en el aire así como así.

Asuna y Kirito habían vencido, la amenaza que asolaba Equestria estaba destruida por fin. Iban a felicitarse cuando la plataforma desapareció junto con su creadora y Kirito tuvo que sostener a Asuna para que no se cayera. Aterrizaron felizmente junto con las demás, cansados pero contentos.

Kirito examinó sus heridas.

—Vaya... imagino que tendré que acostumbrarme a ver este cuerpo siendo lastimado — se rio él tristemente.

Asuna lo abrazó.

—Lo bueno es que es el final.

La Princesa Celestia entonces avanzó seriamente.

—¿Se dan cuenta de lo que hicieron? Renunciaron a todo lo que tenían y todo porque querían salvar Equestria. ¿Cómo es que llegaron a tomar una decisión tan tonta?

Kirito sonrió.

—La tomé desde el momento en que supe que todo lo que pasaba era real y que Yui se había hecho real también. Supe que si quería estar junto con mi hija, este era el único camino.

Asuna lo besó.

—Imaginaba que habías pensado algo así. Tuve exactamente la misma idea; parece que nos hemos sincronizado.

La Princesa soltó una lágrima y los abrazó.

—Han hecho un servicio inolvidable a Equestria y lo agradezco en verdad. Haré todo en mi poder para que su nueva vida aquí sea lo que desean. Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que...

—Hermana, lo haré yo — dijo Luna. — Fue a mí a quien solicitaron el servicio de ser reales, además que fue mi otra mitad quien orquestó todo esto. Yo seré quien tomará la responsabilidad. Ahora bien, Kirito el Espadachín Negro y Asuna Destello Veloz... si está bien con ustedes y les ofrezco un lugar en mi guardia personal. Son demasiado jóvenes aún y deberán pasar un poco en la academia, pero es sólo una formalidad pues sus habilidades de gamers superan los límites. Así pues, ¿les gustaría?

Asuna y Kirito se inclinaron ante Luna, quien también los abrazó.

—Gracias... y perdónenme.

—Bravo — se escuchó la calmada voz de Akihiko Kayaba, quien se acercaba hacia ellos. — Fue una muy interesante demostración de habilidad y de la voluntad humana, o poni más bien, de la que me he maravillado desde que nos conocimos Kirito. Esta batalla fue más interesante que la que tuviste contra Sugou. Te felicito; a todos pues superaron bien la prueba que la yegua oscura puso para ustedes.

—Tú debes ser Kayaba — gruñó Twilight.

El científico asintió.

—He estado observándolo todo desde que se inició y como dije antes, estoy sorprendido.

—¿No puedes hacer algo por ellos? — Preguntó Luna.

—Me temo que no, todo lo que podía haber hecho por ellos quedó atrás en el momento en que dejaron de ser entes virtuales.

—Eres un ser despreciable — le dijo Yui.

—No lo niego, Yui-MHCP001, pero no puedo evitarlo — dijo él. — Como ya bien han hablado de mí, todo lo que me interesaba era el alcance del NerveGear. De cualquier modo puedo darles un pequeño premio por haberme vencido. ¡System Command, restituir la opción de Log-Out de los jugadores 003 y 004.

Ante Leafa y Silica apareció la pantalla color blanco con la borrada opción de vuelta en su lugar.

—¿Qué hay de los Elementos de las Tinieblas? — Exigió saber Celestia. — No puedo tolerar la existencia de tales cosas en mi Reino. ¿Puedes deshacerte de ellas?

Kayaba negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no, Princesa. Los Elementos de las Tinieblas están hechos para quedarse pues la que los creó fue Nightmare Moon usando su lado no virtual. En todo caso puedo hacer algo por ti. ¡Object ID; Elementos de las Tinieblas!

Una caja que contenía los seis peligrosos objetos apareció ante la Princesa.

—Todos tuyos.

Y sin más, el hombre comenzó a desvanecerse.

—¿Qué harás ahora, Kayaba? — Preguntó Kirito.

—Mi conciencia está flotando por todo internet, imagino que iré a donde sea esperando encontrar algo que hacer en este tiempo infinito. No creo que volvamos a vernos pero te deseo lo mejor, Kirito.

Y sin más, Kayaba regresó por donde había venido; sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo. Ya era el final.

* * *

**Bueno, para efectos este es el último capítulo pero añadiré otro más a modo de conclusión definitiva. Espero les haya gustado, me pasé mucho pensando cómo podía ser la batalla final concentrándome más en los protagonistas de SAO; aunque ignoré un poco a Leafa y a Silica. En fin espero que me dejen sus reviews. Sólo me queda mi cierre clásico:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**La Gran Gala del Galope:**

—¡Hola Rainbow Dash! — Saludó Twilight alegremente. — Sólo tú faltabas por llegar.

—Hola — murmuró la pegaso cian de mal humor.

—¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó su amiga alicornio. — Siempre te emociona mucho asistir a la Gala como toda una Wonderbolt.

Rainbow la miró con cara de pocos amigos que hizo que la alicornio levantara una ceja. Ahora que la miraba bien ni siquiera estaba usando su uniforme de Wonderbolt, sino un hermoso vestido de gala diseñado por Rarity.

—El uniforme siempre te ha sentado bien cariño — se rio Rarity. — Pero el vestido que hice para ti es mucho más bonito. Me alegro que decidas utilizarlo en vez de esa cosa.

Rainbow volvió a gruñir una respuesta; a la que las demás se acercaron. Fue Pinkie la que cayó en la cuenta.

—Pero oye Rainbow Dash... ¿qué no la tradición es que los Wonderbolts hagan un acto en el aire para la ocasión? Creía que por eso siempre utilizabas tu uniforme para estas ocasiones... ¡No me digas que te echaron! — Gritó escandalizada Pinke llamando la atención de todos en la Gala.

Rainbow le cerró la boca.

—No me echaron. Estoy de mal humor porque esta vez no haremos nuestra presentación.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero quién en toda Equestria podrá llenar las herraduras de los Wonderbolts? — Preguntó Applejack tratando de sonar consoladora.

Rainbow bufó fastidiada.

—Esos exhibicionistas que reunió la Princesa Luna entre sus soldados; nos han estado haciendo competencia desde este año y parece que su presentación en el viejo festival de Clousdale fue tan emocionante que bueno; la Princesa Celestia les dio nuestro puesto. Dicen que ya buscaba nuevo material, que los Wonderbolts no tenían nada nuevo desde mi Rainplosión Sónica.

Consolaron unos momentos a su amiga, Fluttershy le acarició la melena.

—¿Y conoces a alguno de estos exhibicionistas? Ya sabes, para conocer mejor a tu competencia...

—Esos Shadow Bolts no pueden ser competencia; no merecen llamarse así — se fastidió Rainbow Dash. — Y no, no conozco a ninguno pero de hacerlo me gustaría intercambiar un par de palabritas con el capitán.

—¡Ey, hola! ¿Cómo han estado? — Saludó alguien interrumpiéndolas.

Eran Asuna, Leafa, Silica y Yui. Los años habían pasado sobre todas, excepto por Silica y Leafa que seguían siendo avatares y únicamente estaban conectadas para visitar a sus amigos y familiares en caso de Kirito. Sin embargo Asuna había cambiado y era toda una yegua adulta, con el cabello igual de largo que siempre; pero había cambiado su armadura por una color negro con representaciones de la noche como cometas, estrellas y una pequeña media luna en el centro. Conservaba su espada de Aincrad y con el paso de los años la guardia de Luna se había hecho famosa por utilizar ese tipo de espada tipo florete; que fue implementado por Asuna. De hecho, en la actualidad era conocida como la entrenadora además de comandante en jefe de la división de unicornios de la guardia de la Princesa de la Noche.

Yui por su parte era toda una adolescente, que exhibía una Cutie Mark representando un diván de psiquiatra. Seguía con su bello cabello negro; aunque en la actualidad lo llevaba corto y ligeramente más rebelde.

—¿Interrumpimos? — Preguntó Asuna.

—No, disculpa es sólo que ando de mal humor — dijo Rainbow Dash. — ¿Y cómo han estado? No nos veíamos desde el último festival de inicio del verano allá en Ponyville...

Asuna se rio.

—Todo bien por suerte.

—¿Y Pina? ¿Está bien? — Preguntó Silica.

Fluttershy le sonrió.

—Todo perfectamente con ella. Ella y Spike no pudieron venir porque están ocupados cuidando de su huevo que nacerá de un momento a otro, pero les mandaré tus saludos.

—No puedo esperar a ver al bebé de Pina; estoy segura que será muy bonito — dijo Silica con aire soñador.

Leafa rodó los ojos.

—Por cierto, ¿han visto a mi hermano? No lo hemos visto desde que nos conectamos en la mañana...

—Si buscas a Kirito está ocupado en estos momentos — dijo Trixie uniéndose al grupo. — Pero se reunirá con todas luego que se ocupe de sus asuntos. En fin, ¿qué se cuentan del mundo humano? ¿Algo nuevo?

Leafa guiño un ojo.

—Acabo de salir de vacaciones de la universidad y ahora todo lo que me queda por hacer es competir en el torneo estatal de Kendo. Si ganamos podremos ir a las nacionales. Estoy tan emocionada, nos enfrentamos a la élite de Japón.

Comenzaron a comentar alegremente; alguno que otro mesero se acercó para ofrecerles bocadillos y a Rainbow se le estaba pasando el mal humor; pero justo cuando estaba por divertirse como debía alguien anunció que el espectáculo de los Shadow Bolts estaba por empezar.

Las demás Mane 6 más curiosas que nunca se acercaron a ver qué sucedía. Tres sombras color negro comenzaron a volar haciendo increíbles piruetas en el aire mientras arrastraban varias nubes de tamaño considerable y poco a poco comenzaron a darle forma de una gigantesca hidra. Era un excelente truco; pues el monstruo hasta parecía que le brillaban los ojos y rugía cuando algún Shadow Bolt creaba relámpagos de forma muy discreta; y era tanta la velocidad y gracilidad con la que los atletas se movían que no podía distinguirse quién hacía qué movimiento.

El monstruo comenzó a ver hacia todos los ángulos con sus múltiples cabezas y se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia el jardín en donde todos los ponis estaban reunidos viendo el espectáculo. Un niño pequeño hasta comenzó a llorar del miedo cuando la bestia posó sus ojos sobre él.

Y entonces, como un flash llegó él de un punto en el castillo, listo para enfrentar al monstruo. Rápido y silencioso como era él blandió sus dos espadas, que las Mane 6 y Trixie reconocieron de inmediato así como el estilo de pelear; y comenzó a arremeter contra la bestia con una gracilidad y habilidad jamás vista en el combate aéreo.

Ni siquiera necesitaron que el niño que antes lloró gritara emocionado:

—¡ES KIRITO EL ESPADACHÍN NEGRO!

El combate seguía; y era de admirar que los demás Shadow Bolts desaparecieran entre la nube-hidra, fieles a su papel de titiriteros sólo manipulaban sus movimientos de forma que la batalla se miraba realmente intensa. Incluso la hidra comenzó a disparar relámpagos de forma amenazadora y genial. Y entonces sucedió; Kirito desvió el relámpago con su espada el cual se vio convertido en bellas chispas de luz que cubrieron el jardín donde la gala se estaba celebrando para finalmente cortar todas las cabezas de la nube-hidra con velocidad y maestría.

Finalmente hizo una pirueta y a la cual se unieron el resto de Shadow Bolts y aterrizaron en formación de triángulo justo en el medio del jardín para deleite de todos los ponis.

—Genial su coreografía, capitán — le dijo un joven Shadow Bolt a Kirito. — Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrán esos Wonderbolts luego de esto.

Rainbow no podía creer lo que veía, en lugar de un uniforme de voladores profesionales como el de los Wonderbolts, el de los Shadow Bolts consistía en un traje pegado, pero no uno hecho especialmente para los vuelos; pero el colmo era el largo abrigo negro que llevaban encima. La moda que había impuesto Kirito se fue extinguiendo como todas las modas, pero luego de las diferentes apariciones de los Shadow Bolts había vuelto en todo su apogeo.

—Tú, debí haberlo sabido — se quejó Rainbow Dash. — No sólo me mato enseñándote cómo se debe volar como se debe y ahora vienes y me opacas. ¿Qué clase de amigo eres tú, Kirito?

Kirito le dio un amistoso golpe.

—Tranquila, fue sólo una pequeña demostración de habilidad. Todavía quedan muchas galas del galope por delante, seguramente en una de esas los Wonder puedan vencer a los Shadow; pero mi estilo de batalla siempre le dará un toque único a nuestras presentaciones.

Leafa se rio.

—Así que por esto no salías a recibirnos, hermano.

—Hola Sugu, ¿qué tal el kendo? — Saludó Kirito.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Bastante bien, pero veo que el negocio de los guerreros está decayendo; jamás me imaginé que tendrías que dar vueltas en un show aéreo; tú que eres el guerrero más letal de Aincrad.

Kirito se rio.

—Un pequeño equipo de acrobacias para los miembros de la guardia real de la Princesa Luna resultó en esto, un grupo profesional de voladores; pero ante todo mi deber es proteger a Equestria de todas las amenazas habidas y por haber.

—Nuestro deber — corrigió Asuna. — Pero por suerte estamos en tiempos de paz; así que meramente nos limitamos a entrenar a las tropas. El estilo de la doble espada de Kirito es la firma de la guardia de pegasos; así como mi destello veloz caracteriza a la división de unicornios.

—Y les ganan a los miembros de la guardia de Celestia en todas las competencias oficiales — se rio la joven Yui. — En fin, me retiro; creo que vi a mis amigas.

Y sin más, la chica se alejó para reunirse con Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle; que asistieron a la gala junto con sus hermanas mayores. Todo parecía estar bien luego de lo difícil que fue adaptarse a la vida en Equestria propiamente dicha una vez vencieran a la tal Nightmare Moon.

Tal como Luna les había dicho, todavía no tenían la edad para unirse oficialmente a la Guardia Real; así que pasaron un tiempo en la Academia Real de Canterlot para formarse como soldados propiamente dichos. Muchos de los jóvenes aspirantes a guardias reales conocían a la perfección las historias del Espadachín Negro y Destello Veloz; así que no dejaban de retarlos a duelo para probar sus habilidades, y siempre era lo mismo, Asuna y Kirito demostraban una gran habilidad y salían victoriosos pues como ya se había dicho antes, conservaban intactas las habilidades que fueron ganando luchando en Aincrad y en Alfheim. Y tanto llegaron a destacar, que cuando se graduaron con el grado de capitanes de tropa; Asuna fue nombrada líder de una nueva división a la cual por nostalgia de sus días de gamer la llamaron "Caballeros de la Hermandad de la Sangre".

Luego de eso todo iba bastante bien para ellos, y tal como Kirito dijo, él y unos amigos pegasos de la guardia real de Luna formaron un equipo de acrobacias aéreas; que llamó la atención de la Princesa Celestia y no Luna, quien rápidamente les ofreció un lugar como Wonderbolts.

_...Flashback..._

—Piénsalo un poco Kirito. Fue hace bastante que Rainbow Dash te enseñó lo básico de cómo debe volar un pegaso a grandes velocidades; no te será muy difícil adaptarte a su estilo.

Kirito miró a sus amigos quienes inclinaron ligeramente la cabeza indicándole que como capitán del equipo tenía la decisión.

—Con todo respeto Princesa, ya sé cómo trabajar con estos chicos además que he visto cómo vuelan los Wonderbolts y no me agrada mucho el usar trajes así de ridículos. He pensado en seguir como equipo independiente y si puedo, usar mi abrigo negro como el uniforme.

La Princesa se quedó de una pieza, no estaba acostumbrada a que rechazaran sus generosas ofertas. Entonces Luna se acercó riéndose y les guiñó un ojo a los jóvenes atletas.

—Bueno, otro asunto a tener en cuenta es que ustedes forman parte de mi propia guardia; así que el equipo que formen debe de representar a su Princesa de la Noche.

—¿Y qué nombre tiene en mente, Princesa Luna? — Preguntó Kirito.

Con cierta nota de nostalgia Luna dijo enigmáticamente.

—¿Qué tal les suenan los Shadow Bolts?

Los demás se miraron y sonrieron, estaba visto que serían de ahí en adelante los Shadow Bolts.

_...Final del flashback..._

—¿Y qué tal del otro lado? — Preguntó Asuna tristemente.

Las demás suspiraron.

—Rika-senpai prometió venir cuando terminaran los exámenes finales — dijo Silica tristemente. — De momento está muy ocupada estudiando pero manda a decir que les desea lo mejor y que ansía verlos a ambos.

—Y mamá y papá estarán encantados de saber que te dedicas a los aero-shows — se burló Leafa. — Pero bueno, hubieran venido ellos mismos pero sabes que no soportan la despedida hasta que vuelvan a conectarse.

Los guerreros suspiraron con algo de tristeza. Los únicos amigos del otro lado eran aquellos a quienes conocieron durante su vida como gamers. Gracias a un arreglo de Kayaba, la dirección de Legends of Equestria se grabó automáticamente en los NerveGear de todos y todo lo que tenían que hacer era conectarse si querían ver a sus amigos de los viejos tiempos.

De momento a las ponis quienes les caían mejor eran Egil, un mercader de armas y demás objetos extraños; y Klein, un joven cabeza dura que siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer reír a los demás con su torpeza innata. Por otro lado estaba Lizbeth, una maestra herrera que siempre que podía le hacía servicio a las armas y armaduras gastadas de Asuna y Kirito. Además gracias a otro agregado del genio de la computación los avatares no tenían que almacenarse en alguna "zona segura" sino que sólo aparecían y desaparecían según se conectaran los jugadores. Por último, esto a petición de Celestia y Luna, los guerreros virtuales no podían hacerle nada a las criaturas de Equestria; sólo por precaución.

—Bueno, dejemos las caras largas — dijo Twilight. — ¿Qué tal si bailamos o algo?

Entonces una carta se materializó ante ella, quien la desenrolló y soltó un grito maravillado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede Twi? — Preguntó Rarity.

—Es de Spike, dice que ya nació y que es una niña.

—¡Excelente! — Gritó Silica. — Tenemos que ir a verla.

—Pediré que nos arreglen el globo — dijo Twilight. — Es algo lento pero cabremos todos. ¿Vienen, no?

Las Mane 6, junto con Trixie y los guerreros siguieron a Twilight entusiastas. Todas, incluida Rarity, quien poco a poco fue superando el rechazo indirecto de Spike; además que ya había conseguido a un joven unicornio que llenaba sus altísimas expectativas.

Era divertido, solía pensar Twiligth, que gracias a todo ese lío sobre los RPG y el regreso de Nightmare Moon su grupo de amigos había crecido bastante, y seguía creciendo gracias a Spike. Y aunque no se miraba mucho con Asuna y Kirito, que siempre estaban ocupados con las misiones que Luna les asignaba, siempre que se veían todos demostraban ser excelentes amigos. Hasta Fluttershy había dejado sus comentarios ácidos y comenzaron a llevarse muy bien.

Kirito se encontraba mirando las estrellas con gesto pensativo; fue cuando Asuna tomó su casco y se acurrucó junto a él.

—Sigue siendo difícil a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado — dijo Kirito. — A veces me gustaría pensar que todavía hay un enemigo muy poderoso el cual vencer en Equestria para así poder escapar de la trampa de Kayaba...

Asuna le sonrió.

—Tranquilo Kirito. Una vez estaba por caer en la desesperación jugando Sword Art Online; vivía mis días de tal modo que cada minuto que pasaba en Aincrad era un minuto que perdía en el mundo real. Un día me tope con un chico despreocupado y algo irritante con el cual hice mi primera misión en grupo y él me hizo cambiar. Dejé de perder momentos en el mundo real y ganar momentos en Aincrad.

Kirito abrazó a Asuna; pero al poco tiempo a su tierno abrazo de pareja se le unió Pinkie Pie, desatando una reacción en cadena con todas sus nuevas y viejas amigas abrazándolos con ternura.

—Me alegra que decidieran ganar momentos aquí — dijo Pinkie Pie con una ternura inusual en ella. — Cada momento que gana uno lo ganamos todas porque esa es la magia de la amistad. Y esa magia es la que siempre hemos utilizado para vencer los peligros que acechan Equestria. Gracias por todo a ustedes dos.

Kirito y Asuna se rieron de buena gana y pasaron el resto del camino abrazados a sus nuevas amigas; después de todo el conocer a una pequeña dragona que acababa de nacer sería tan sólo otro de los momentos que ganarían en Equestria; y de los más bellos.

* * *

**Y bueno algo forzado y sentimentaloide el final pero en serio que no se me da bien hacer conclusiones; de hecho, mi otra opción era un final abierto en el cual comenzaran una nueva aventura en la Equestria Humana de la peli. En fin, espero les haya gustado la conclusión de PAO y que no haya dejado muchos puntos abiertos. Sin más sólo me despediré con un:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
